America's New First Family
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Life s around a young girl and her family are a bout to change permentaly as her father takes on the toughest job in the world. Full summary inside. Please read. Troyella...duh what else do I write Chaylor Zekepay Jelsi RyMar **SEQUELS COMING SOON**
1. BEFORE YOU BEGIN

**Dear Readers, 3/22/08**

Hi, how are you all today? I'm good., I'm just on Spring Break right now. We got out Thursday at 1, but I had to stay after school to get on the bus for my LAST basketball game of JH and of the season. Almost all of my teachers and friends are going to Orlando, Florida for Spring Break, so I figured if I write this than it kinda is like I'm there with them, right? Well, since two of my bff's didn't go we are all staying at one of their houses Wednesday since we have ALL of next week off! . Well, see I have been having some free time lately and I came up with this story the other day and figured that I could write it and post it to see what you all think. I KNOW that I should be working on my other stories, I am don't worry. I'm just having a writer's block on those stories. I just want to give you guys some details and pointers on this story. Okay? Well here are the nicknames that each character has for one another. Have a Happy Easter!!!! Best Easter Wishes to you!!!

P.S. Baby V just got home from Austin, TX/ NYC today! So welcome home Baby V! Love ya! Maybe we will see new Zanessa pics this week. Plus HSM3 starts filming in Utah on April 21st so look out for that on Oct. 23rd!!!!

* * *

**Full names of Everyone *I made up middle names, thank you***

**Troy Alexander Bolten**

**Gabriella Marie Montez **

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth **

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie

* * *

****Troy's Nicknames for People….**

**Gabriella…..**baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**Kelsi….. **playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**Jason…..**Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**Chad…..** Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**Ryan….. **Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**Sharpay….. **Anne

**Taylor….**Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**Zeke….. **Lake

**Martha…. **Lynn

* * *

**Gabriella's nicknames for people…..**

**Troy….**Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor….**Tay Tay

**Chad…. **C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.)

**Kelsi…. **Sweetz, Kels

**Martha…. **Dancing babe

**Ryan…. **Ry Ry

**Sharpay….**Shar-Bear

**Zeke….**LA, Laker

**Jason….**Jas Allen

* * *

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people….**

**Gabriella…. **Brie-Ella,

**Taylor….**Tay

**Troy….. **Superstar

**Zeke…. **Zekey

**Chad….. **Danforth

**Ryan…. **Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**Martha….. **Mar

**Kelsi….**Memo

**Jason…**Jersey

* * *

**Ryan's Nicknames for People…..**

**Gabriella….. **Gabriella Marie

**Sharpay…. **Shar

**Troy…. **Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**Chad….. **Chad Nicholas

**Zeke…. **Zeke Lake

**Taylor…. **Anne

**Jason…..**Jas

**Martha…. **My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**Kelsi… **Kay

* * *

**Taylor's nicknames for people….**

**Chad… **lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

**Gabriella….**Marie

**Sharpay…. **Shary

**Martha…. **Mary Lynn

**Kelsi…. **Monique

**Troy….** Alexander

**Zeke…. **Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**Ryan….**Ry

**Jason… **Jas, J

* * *

**Chad's nicknames for people…..**

**Taylor….**Taylor Annabelle, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

**Gabriella…. **Montez, Little sis, ella,

**Troy…. **Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

**Sharpay…. **Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

**Zeke…. **Baker boy

**Kelsi…. **Kelly

**Jason… **Jas, Allen

**Martha… **Lynnsters

**Ryan…. **Evans

* * *

**Martha's nicknames for people…**

**Ryan…. **My dancing king, honey, baby

**Gabriella… **Angel

**Troy…. **Basketball boy

**Sharpay…. **Shar Anne

**Zeke…. **baker

**Kelsi…. **Darling

**Jason… **Jas

**Taylor…**Taylor Annabelle

**Chad…** jokester

* * *

**Zeke's nicknames for people….**

**Sharpay…. **Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**Troy…. **Captain

**Gabriella… **Troy's Girl, Rie,

**Ryan…. **Evans

**Martha…. **Ryan's Girl, MLC

**Jason…. **Jas

**Kelsi…. **Kel

**Chad… **Chaddy

**Taylor**…. Tay Bay

* * *

**Jason's Nicknames for People….**

**Kelsi… **babe, my baby

**Troy… **Captain

**Gabriella… **GM, sunshine, happy girl

**Sharpay… **Shar Evans

**Zeke… **Zeke man,

**Martha… **Hip hop queen

**Ryan… **Evans

**Taylor…**Tay Annabelle

**Chad… **All and Not So Mighty Chad

* * *

**Kelsi's nicknames for people….**

**Jason… **Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**Troy… **playmaker

**Gabriella… **Shinning Star

**Sharpay…. **Drama Queen

**Ryan…. **RJ

**Martha…. **Hip Hop Martha

**Zeke… **Lake, cookie man,

**Chad… **king of hunger

**Taylor… **Tam (using her initials

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ….

**The Hotel…**

1. The name is real!

2. The rooms are real!

3. The food and drink and extra activities is true!

4. Anything else about the hotel is true **unless** I tell you other wise!! J

5. **I Did the research to prove myself. **

**The Characters….**

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to **ME! **

The Characters that you recognize **DON'T BELONG TO ME!**

Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

**SURPRISES…..**

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT….

**LINKS….**

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

**Comments or Questions….**

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

Thanks--

To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,

Jessica


	2. November 4th Election Day

_**Chapter/Story thought of/started: November 4,2008**_

_**Chapter Finished: November 4,2008**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Don't own anything! Except for my own ideas, the plot and characters you don't recognize. I also own the middle names of all the HSM characters and the names of the parents except for Jack and Lucille Boltons which belong to the creators of HSM, I just own their middle names. I also only own the nicknames!**_

_**Rating: **__**T for teen, to be safe.**_

_**Summary: **__**America's getting ready for a new First Family and a new America's First Daughter slash Sweetheart. Life will surly change for the Montezs and the lives around them that they are close to.**_

_**Author's Note: **__**Its Election Day for the new future president (thank Go no more Bush, sorry to those you like him)! If your old enough to vote, make the right choice for our Nation, the home of the brave and the land of the free! I'm independent. I only agree with some of McCain's and Palin's and some of Obama's and Biden's!**_

_**AN 2: **__**Trivia questions will come in my stories either at the beginning or at the end to see how much you know and just for fun. I will announce the winners in each new chapter and I will PM you if you are right.

* * *

**_**=America's New First Family=**

**-Chapter 1: November 4****th ****~ Election Day-**

It was Tuesday, November 4, 2008, Election Day 2008, time for getting President George W. Bush out of office and getting a new President, the head of state and government, in office to serve our Nation, the home of the brave and the land of the free.

Everyone,….well the people that voted in the United States of America were all either frustrated on who they wanted to vote for or to just write some one in or they were either wondering if they made the right or wrong choice while the candidates impatiently waited for the poll results that wouldn't be released until midnight that night.

In Albuquerque, New Mexico in the USA, Senator Gregory "Greg" Anthony Montez (Democrat) and wife Inez Anne Montez were sitting with Greg's choice of Vice President, Vance Kyle Evans, who was sitting on a couch opposite of the senator and his wife, with his wife Derby Anne Evans, talking about the Election Day so far.

"So far I'm surprised, Adam, hasn't done anything rash," Vance said speaking of Greg's opponent, Adam Joshua Jameson, a Republican, who was known for making rash mistakes and hurtful decisions.

"I know," Greg replied with a surprised smile.

"Be nice you too," Inez Montez told her husband and her husband's best friend.

"We are," They replied looking at her and Mrs. Evans.

"Sure you are," Derby Evans, said to the two as she and Inez rolled their eyes at their husbands.

"Where are the girls and Ryan at?" Greg asked Inez and Derby referring to his and Inez's daughter, eighteen year old, Gabriella Marie Montez, and Vance and Derby's twins, Ryan Joshua Evans (the oldest by two minutes) and Sharpay Anne Evans (the youngest twin by two minutes).

"Their out getting Starbucks," Derby replied with a smile.

Before the dads could reply, they heard the suite door open to Montez suite at the Hilton Hotel, the Montez campaign headquarters, and watched as their children came in carrying stuff that read Starbucks.

"Hey daddy," Gabriella said as she kissed her dad's cheek and hugged him tightly before saying while picking up a cup of coffee and handing it to him, "Your black coffee."

"Thank you baby girl," Greg replied to his daughter kissing her cheek with a smile.

"And for mom a Starbucks' Thanksgiving blend," Gabriella said as she handed her mom a cup also kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you mija," Inez told her daughter with a smile as she kissed her daughter's cheek and took a sip of her coffee.

"Your welcome mommy and daddy." Gabriella said to her parents before turning to the other set of parents, "Hey mommy Derby, hey daddy Vance," she said giving them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek, the Evans adults returning it happily.

"So what did you kids get to drink?" Vance asked Ryan, Sharpay and Gabriella.

"I got a chocolate cappuccino," Ryan told his dad, locking his brown eyes that he got from his mother with his father's green eyes and with a smile as he took off his black Aero winter jacket revealing his grey and white plaid button up shirt from Aeropostale (Aero) and the matching gloves revealing his tanned hands that matched the rest of his tanned (and toned) body, scarf and hat, revealing his spiked blonde hair and hanging them up in the closet.

"I got a vanilla and caramel cappuccino," Sharpay told her dad with a smile that reached her chocolate brown eyes that she got from her mom, as she took off her chocolate brown and passionate pink plaid faux-fur collar winter jacket from Juicy Couture (Juicy) revealing her white and pink shirt from Hollister Co. (HCO), she took off her pink gloves to reveal her perfectly manicured nails that were done with white tips and hot pink for the rest of the nail that went well with her tanned hands one her tanned and toned body (and arms), she took off her pink scarf to reveal a pink pearl necklace around her neck, and she then took off her pink hat revealing her long blonde and natural wavy hair.

"And you baby girl?" Greg asked his daughter who already took off her chocolate brown and white faux fur hooded winter jacket from Juicy along with her chocolate brown gloves and her chocolate brown hat.

"I got the salted caramel hot chocolate," Gabriella told her dad with a smile locking their chocolate brown eyes together. Now Gabriella was a beautiful teenaged girl, anyone who saw her would tell you that or could tell that by just looking at her. Gabriella had long chocolate brown natural wavy hair she got from her mother, chocolate brown eyes that she got from both her parents, a tanned and toned body, tanned because of her ethnic background that had many ethnicities mixed in it, but the most dominate was her Filipina/Latina side. A toned (and ripped, but not to ripped body) because of her major domination in sports, being a sports alcoholic as much as a shop alcoholic. She was five feet and one and a half inch, a little shorter than her mom and a lot shorter of her dad. Gabriella was the varsity volleyball captain, the number one volleyball player in the nation, the captain of the scholastic decathlon team, the basketball captain, and during the summer, the softball captain of the girls community softball team. She was also the Student Council President and her class vice president. Gabriella had the whole package as people would say, she had the perfect body, the brains, the beauty, the personality and a heart of diamonds and gold, she came from a lot of money and everyone liked her, plus she had the perfect boyfriend. Her boyfriend was eighteen year old, Troy Alexander Bolton, the boys basketball captain and the golf captain. He had bright electric blue eyes he got from his mother (Lucille Marie Bolton), chocolate brown short hair he got from his father (Jackson "Jack" Andrew Bolton), a tanned and toned body of a God, an amazing personality, and he stood at five feet and nine inches. Gabriella had the picture perfect life.

"So did you guys finish your homework?" Greg asked the teens, always caring about education and especially the education of his daughter.

"I finished my Trig homework in Trig and that was all I had," Gabriella said as she sat on her dad's lap with a smile. Greg smiled and nodded his head as the Evans waited for Sharpay's and Ryan's reply.

"I just need to see if Brie-Ella will show me how to do number 5 on our Trig homework then I'm done," Sharpay told her parents with a smile using her nickname for Gabriella, she was the only one allowed calling her Brie-Ella.

"Of course I'll help you Shar-Bear," Gabriella said with a smile using her nickname for Sharpay that she was only allowed using.

"Thanks Brie-Ella. Let me run to my suite and grab my Trig book and I'll be right back," Sharpay said as she also grabbed her hat, scarf, gloves and jacket to take to her room.

"Alright. I got to run to my suite anyhow because I'm going to bring the dogs over here," Gabriella said with a smile as she followed Sharpay out of Inez and Greg's suite.

"And you son?" Vance asked his son.

"None, I finished my Trig in Trig," Ryan told his dad with a smile.

"Alright then." Vance said with a smile and a nod of his head.

"So how's Martha sweetie?" Derby asked her son referring to his eighteen year old girlfriend, Martha Lynn Cox, who was the cheerleading captain, on the Scholastic Decathlon team with Gabriella, loved to dance, who had curves and who was a little shorter than him with brown eyes and brown natural curly hair.

"Good, she had cheerleading practice tonight," Ryan told his mom with a smile and then added, "I'm suppose to go pick her up in ten minutes to drive her home."

"Alright and be careful. Oh and tell her we said hi," Vance told his son with a smile, knowing how much his son was in love and with such a sweet girl too, plus she was the head cheerleader.

"Hey girl," Inez greeted her beautiful white Samoyed she named Duchess as she came out from hers and her husband's bedroom. Duchess looked up at her owner with her beautiful big chocolate brown eyes before laying down by her.

"Hey boy," Greg greeted his German Shepard named Ace as he followed Duchess coming out of the bedroom and over to him whit Duchess went to his wife. Ace looked at him and barked once before laying down at his owner's feet watching his every move.

"Thanks for the Trig help, Brie-Ella," Sharpay said as she walked into the suite with her blonde and black Yorkie in her hands named Boi while Gabriella was behind her, in her arms her black Toy Poodle named Shadow and her Golden Retriever from all the Air Bud movies named Buddie following behind her, watching her every move.

Smiling Gabriella waited until Buddie was inside the suite before shutting the door and walking over to sit on her dad's lap before she answered Sharpay with a smile, "It's no problem hun."

**//****The real me is a Southern girl **

**With her Levi's on and an open heart **

**Wish I could save the world Like I was Supergirl **

**The real me used to laugh all night **

**Lying in the grass, just talking 'bout love **

**But lately I've been jaded **

**Life got so complicated **

**I start thinking about it **

**Almost forgot what it was like **

**To know when it feels right **

**But with you I can let my hair down **

**I can say anything crazy **

**I know you'll catch me right before **

**I hit the ground **

**With nothing but a **

**T-shirt on I never felt so beautiful **

**Baby, as I do now **

**Now that I'm with you **

**With you **

**With you **

**With you **

**Now that I'm with you//**

"Troy," Was all Inez, Derby, Vance, Greg, Sharpay and Ryan said as they heard Gabriella's red personalized (real) diamond incrusted iPhone go off from inside her red velour tassel baby fluffy Juicy Couture handbag.

Smiling Gabriella, took her iPhone out and smiled at the picture of them that they took on the opening night of Twinkle Towne the first musical they ever did. She smiled and it accept and then smiled wider as she said into the phone with a twinkle in her eye, "Hey Wildcat."

"Hey baby. So I have a problem." Troy's voice said on the other line.

"And your problem is, babe?" Gabriella asked him, one of her eyebrows raised knowing he was imagining her doing it.

"Well, I'm down in the lobby with my parents and the manger isn't here so the substitute manager doesn't believe that I'm your boyfriend and my parents are friends with yours. So I was wondering if you could come down and clear this all up?"

"Of course, I'll be down there in three quick seconds to short out that stupid sub manager," Gabriella said as she got up off her dad's lap and already started heading towards the suite door. Smiling she quickly hung up and said to the others, "I'll be right back and with guests too."

"Alright and be careful," Greg told his daughter.

"Greg, you know Troy would NEVER EVER let anything happen to Gabriella," Sharpay told her godfather with a smile.

"I know, but still," Greg said and Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"It's alright these guys are with me," Gabriella told the sub manager as she reached the lobby. The sub manager nodded and let the Boltons free from the security.

"Hey baby Brie," Troy said with open arms.

Gabriella smiled and ran straight into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up and twirled her around as she giggled why Jack and Lucille Bolton watched the happy couple.

"Hey Lucy! Hey Jack!" Gabriella said as she smiled at Troy's parents, Lucille Marie Bolton and Jackson "Jack" Andrew Bolton.

"Hey Gabi," Jack said as he picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Jack put the poor girl down," Lucille told her husband with a smile.

"Alright," Jack said as he smiled and set his son's girlfriend down.

"Come here sweetie," Lucille said and hugged Gabriella tightly and kissed the top of her head as Gabriella returned the hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright, let's go on up before my dad sends out the search party," Gabriella said as she laced her fingers with Troy and together the Boltons and the teens rode in the elevator up to Inez and Greg's suite.

Smiling they all walked in to find that it was 10:50 PM.

* * *

At 11: 50 PM which meant that the new United States of America's President would be revealed in ten minutes. Gabriella smiled at her dad as he as he smiled back at her. Everyone hoping that Greg Montez would get it

Smiling Troy sat on the floor his back up against a couch and he pulled Gabrielle down to sit in between his legs. Smiling she did and she then laced her fingers with his where his hands where around her tanned and six pack abdomen.

Two minutes later, everyone from the Montez campaign and the ones in there originally was in the Montez suite, all stopping as they heard the CNN person say, "AND NOW AMERICA HAS VOTED AND THE FUTURE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES TO BE SWORN IN TO OFFICE ON JANUARY 20, 2009 IS….."

Everyone groaned or cursed underneath their breathe as the CNN person stopped what they were saying, taking a dramatic pause.

"CONGRATULATIONS TO THE SENATOR FROM NEW MEXICO, GREG MONTEZ! GREG MONTEZ IS THE FUTURE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!" The CNN person revealed.

Everyone in the suite went up in a flow blown cheer as Greg had a stunned look on his face and whispering to himself that he couldn't believe it.

Gabriella tightly hugged her father with happy tears in her eyes before Inez hugged and kissed her husband. Troy smiled and hugged Greg and congratulated him before him and Gabriella went back to her suite to let the adults celebrate seeing as Sharpay and Ryan just left after they congratulated Greg since Sharpay was going to have a mid night dessert with eighteen year old, tanned and toned, African American boyfriend Zeke Lake Baylor and his parents down in the hotel ice cream parlor and seeing as Ryan had to gown to his suite to go to bed.

* * *

"I'm so happy for my dad," Gabriella said as she changed into a pair of Troy's boxers and a t-shirt of his as they cuddled into her suite bed.

"I am too. I can't believe I'm dating America's Sweetheart the new First Daughter." Troy said with a smile as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Wildcat," Gabriella told him as she pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too," Troy said as he passionately kissed her before he pulled her closer (if humanly possible) to him before they drifted off to a dreamland of their future of them married together with kids both happy that Election Day was over with.

* * *

Around the USA, a lot of people were very happy for the choice of the new president knowing that that was the right choice. And all happy that the stress of Election Day was over with, November 4, 2008 was over with.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter. I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think! I think it sucks! Anyway, anywho! I'm sorry about the shortness and about not the much Troyella fluff, but don't worry I am a Troyella (and HSM) addict and their will be LOTS of it you will get sick of Troyella (I never will)!!! Anyway, anywho…I hope you made the right choice for voting for the next pres. We'll know tomorrow who is the new pres of the USA. I love you all (not as much as Girly411)!!!XOXO**

_**Peace. Love.&& Happiness**_

**--Jessica!!!**

**Trivia**** (as promised) since this was an election chapter its about a candidate…**

**Who is related to Princess Diana?**

**-McCain**

**-Obama**

**-Biden**

**-Pailen**


	3. It's Not Nothing

**Chapter started: December 27, 2008**

**Chapter finished: December 27, 2008**

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it though it will probably turn out sucking!--Jess.

* * *

  
**

**=America's New First Family=**

**-Chapter 2: It's Not Nothing-**

Ever since the Montezes found out that Greg was the next President of the United States, things in their lives had became hectic as it also did for the Evans who were going to be the United States' Vice President Family, both families had to prepare for their big moves in January.

But since the teens were on Christmas break the parents all decided to slow things down and go to Colorado from the 26th of December to the 2nd of January and staying at a beautiful property located just a stones throw from the Gondola and Mountain Village Core, the Lodge on the Green.

The Lodge of Green as Gabriella read up on is one of the areas most desired properties offering five bedrooms, three guest suites, eight bathrooms, ski-in/ ski-out access, with an addition the dream home is situated along-side the third fairway of the Telluride Golf Club making it the ideal choice for the year round luxury accommodation.

* * *

"We found our room!" Gabriella squealed as she and Troy (who her parents invited along with his family along with all of their friends and their friends' parents) said as they looked into the first room they came to that was done in whites and chocolate browns.

"We sure did!" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend who both were surprised (and loved) that their parents trusted them to stay in the same room AND the same bed together.

"This is amazing, Brie-Ella, Superstar, great choice!" Sharpay told Gabriella seeing as Gabriella and Troy were staying in the suite across from herself and Zeke.

"Well, looks like we're next door neighbors hoops," Came the voice of an eighteen year old, afro haired, African American who had a toned body and was 99.9 percent clueless and stupid, but Troy's best friends, Chad Nicholas Danforth, who was the co-captain of the basketball team with Troy and the co-captain of the baseball team with Ryan.

"Oh God!" Troy and Gabriella said together.

"Chad, leave them alone!" Came the voice of Chad's girlfriend of two years, seventeen year old, Taylor Annabelle McKessie, a beautiful African American with black hair and brown eyes and also with a tanned and toned body and who was very smart, seeing as she was on the scholastic decathlon team with Gabriella and Martha.

"Hey Tay-Tay," Gabriella greeted Taylor with a soft smile and using the name only she was allowed using for the girl.

"Hey Marie. Hey Troy." Taylor said greeting Gabriella (with the nickname she was only allowed using) and Troy with a smile as Chad wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, it looks like we're all staying in the same wing of the house," Ryan said as he walked up with his girlfriend (Martha) and their other friends, the other part of the wildcats group (as East High as came to crown their group), Jason Allen Cross and his girlfriend Kelsi Monique Nielsen.

"Hey Ryan. Hey Martha. Hey Jason. Hey Kelsi," Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and Taylor greeted with smiles on their faces.

"Hey," Ryan, Martha, Jason and Kelsi greeted back before all the teens went into their rooms to unpack after they thanked the Secret Service, who of course the Montezes couldn't go anywhere at all without; carried in their suitcases for them.

* * *

"Wow, Brie, you look beautiful," Troy told Gabriella as she walked out of the bathroom that night in a black and grey stripe off shoulder soft tunic, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black UGGs from UGG Australia on her feet; around her neck was the T necklace he got her that matched her bracelet and earrings; around her left wrist was a white banded (real) diamond encrusted watch from Chanel (CC) that she got from her dad on Christmas, yesterday; her make up was lightly and naturally down, her hair was pulled half back and straightened.

"Thanks Wildcat, you look hot," Gabriella said as she looked at Troy who was dressed in a black and white plaid button up shirt that he had the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of black HCO jeans, and a pair of black VANS sat on his feet. She smiled as she noticed the G necklace hanging around his necklace that she got him and the Rolex watch that she had custom made with a picture of them cuddling in the middle of it and it read '**I love you, Wildcat' **on the picture.

"Thanks, so are you ready to go have dinner with everyone at La Piazza Del Villaggio?" Troy asked her with a his signature smile that he only used for her.

"Of course, let's go," Gabriella said as she grabbed her…well, Troy's letterman jacket and put it on before grabbing her black leather Chanel tote she got from her mom for Christmas this year.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to La Piazza Del Villaggio, I'm Alex and I'll be your waiter tonight. So to start you off have you decided on a drink and appetizer or the meal even?" Alex, their waiter, asked the whole table, before sneaking a glance at Gabriella, but being careful no one, especially the Secret Service saw.

After the parents ordered their drinks of white wine and the ten teens ordered their drinks of either Pepsi, Mountain Dew (MD), Dr. Pepper (Dr. P), Sprite or Root Beer (RB), they all then ordered an appetizer of garlic bread and cheese-sticks and their meals of spaghetti and Caesar salads.

"So are you sure its okay that Gabriella stays with you?" Inez asked Jack and Lucille with a soft smile.

"We're positive, we wouldn't have it any other way," Lucille said as Jack nodded, both happy that Gabriella would be living with them until she finishes high school which was done in May, while her parents went to live in Washington D.C. at The White House together until Gabriella joined them after she graduated from East High School with the other wildcats.

"If your sure and we really appreciate it," Greg told them with a smile before he took a sip of his wine.

"Are you guys sure that Ryan can stay with you and Sharpay can stay with you?" Derby asked the Coxes who would be letting Ryan live with them until he graduated in May from East High, and then asked the Baylors who would be letting Sharpay live with them until she graduated in May from East High.

"We're positive," the Baylors and Coxes said at the same time causing everyone around the table to laugh how they all said it at the same time.

"Alright, then." Derby and Vance said, each with a smile on their face.

Through all of this Troy was thinking all throughout dinner, about what would happen if something did happen to his and Gabriella's relationship.

* * *

"Troy, are you okay? You were awfully quite dinner," Gabriella said as she cuddled up to Troy that night.

"Nothing," Troy said as he got out of their cuddled and walked out onto the balcony and leaning over the railing and looking at the mountain view.

"Its not nothing, Troy. What is it….come on talk to me," Gabriella said softly as she walked out and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and laid her head on his broad and muscular back.

"Its nothing okay," Troy said harshly before he moved out of Gabriella's hold and sat down on one of the sun loungers on the snow covered balcony.

"Troy, come on talk to me, babe, what is it?" Gabriella asked him.

"Its nothing!" Troy replied again.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON, it is something. Why can't you talk to me? I'm your girlfriend god damn it, you should be able to talk to me, if you can't talk to me, then you can you talk too?" Gabriella asked, frustrated and upset.

"No one and certainly not you," Troy told her harshly.

"But…Troy…I'm your GIRLFRIEND," Gabriella told him shocked.

"I don't want you to be," Troy mumbled not thinking she heard him.

"WHAT?!" Gabriella asked shocked, surprised and sadly with tears coming from her big chocolate brown eyes.

"I….Gabriella, I…." Troy began to say, surprised she heard him, but he then noticed that Gabriella ran out of the room, crying.

* * *

_**Dun…dun…dun…what will happen next?! I know go and hate me, right?! Anyway, anywho, I'm sorry I haven't updated since November, but can you blame a girl who has a hectic life of cheerleading, school, homework, and spending the holidays with my family. Anyway, anywho, I know this chapter sucks, you don't have to tell me twice. Anways, please read and review, even if it sucks beyond belief. I love you Cleo! I love you all! XOXO.**_

**Peace. Love. && Happiness.**

_**Happy New Year's (&& Belated Merry Christmas),**_

_**Jessica **_


	4. Inaugration Day Part I

_**Chapter started: January 21,2009!!!**_

_**Chapter finished: January 23, 2009!!!!**_

_**Author's Note: **__Well, yesterday Obama got put in the office as our official president of the US. Good luck Obama, may God be with you and your decisions! Well, I'm sorry this is late, but hey I've had a pretty hectic life since my fried…passed (I still can't say the d word yet) and it hurts like hell, if you want to know more about what I'm talking about go the my profile and look under the section labeled: All in the little Town of Austin. _

_Anyways, on with the story. By the way the inauguration speech I use BELONGS to Obama himself. Much love, Jessica._

_**P.S. **__I will tell you want happened between Troy and Gabriella in flashbacks as they and others remember it. _

_

* * *

_

**=America's New First Family=**

**-Chapter 3: Inauguration Day Part I-**

**(January 20, 2009!!!)**

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Greg told the dads and the teen boys who all smiled and walked into the living quarters of The White House.

"This place is off the hook!" Chad told Greg who laughed with everyone else in both amazing and in the funniness that was Chad.

"Where are the girls and wives at?" Kyle Adam Danforth, Chad's dad, asked Greg forgetting where his wife, Vanessa Anne Danforth, told him she was going.

"They all are up in the Cosmetology Room with Gabriella's personal hairstylist and make up crew, getting ready for the inauguration today on LIVE TV," Greg told them as he showed them around the living quarters of The White House.

"Oh," the boys and dads said together.

"Yep. So who wants to go into the West Sitting Room and watch the highlights on ESPN?" Greg asked them with a smile on his face.

"Yeah!" The dads and teen boys said and they all quickly followed him to the room.

As they entered the room, they ran into the President, John Pulley and the First Lady, Amber Pulley, that Greg would soon be taking over for, looking around the living area and taking pictures.

"Hello, Mr. President, First Lady," Greg said to John and Amber who smiled and turned around.

"Hello Future Mr. President. Where's the Future First Lady and Future America's Sweetheart at?" John asked him as he and Greg shared a manly hug as his wife greeted the other men.

"They're all getting their hair and make up done in the Cosmetology room and they're also getting dressed for today," Greg told him as he hugged Amber.

"Oh, that explains it," John said causing the others in the room to laugh, knowing what he meant.

"So how's your sweet daughter been?" Amber, who adored Gabriella and treated her as one of her own grandkids, asked Greg.

"She's doing amazingly. The pressure hasn't got to her yet, but then she has Sharpay who hasn't let the pressure get to her yet either. They're both just worried tonight at the balls they are going to fall on their faces or today on live TV," Greg told her.

"They will not, they're both graceful as a flower. So how did Gabriella do on the SATs and on her basketball season still?" John asked.

"She scored a 2400 on her SATs. Her basketball team is 14-0 as is the boys basketball team which Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Troy are on," Greg said as he pointed to each boy with a smile.

"Well, that's amazing to here. Don't forget to call us if…no WHEN the girls make it to playoffs to give us a call so we can come and watch!" Amber told Greg who smiled and nodded.

* * *

**(With the ladies)**

"Do I look okay for live TV?" Kelsi, who was going to sit behind Gabriella, Inez, Sharpay, Ryan, Derby, Vance, and Greg asked.

"You look awesome!" Taylor told her seeing Kelsi's outfit.

Kelsi's outfit consisted of a pair of black cotton twill wide-leg trousers, a green scoop neck cable-knit sweater, a pair of black 2 ½ inch high heels pumps, a green sparkly belt, a pair of diamond earrings in her ears, a white faux-pearl chocker necklace, and a black handbag. Kelsi's hair was in her natural curls that were volumized with mouse to give it a more poof (but not too poof) and control look, her make up was lightly and naturally done, and on her head was a black cabby hat.

"Thanks! So do you!" Kelsi told Taylor who smiled and looked at her outfit.

Taylor's outfit consisted of gray essential wide-leg trousers, a purple and white stripe shirt with a gray cardigan, on her feet were a pair of black Mary Jane high heels, around her neck was a silver chain necklace that matched her earrings and bracelet. Taylor's hair was up in a high ponytail with crimps in it, her make up was lightly done and to help top her outfit off she had a purple and silver shoulder bag to go with it.

"Thanks!" Taylor replied.

"I love your outfit Martha!" Kelsi told Martha who was dressed in the same pair of pants as her; in the same sweater, but in orange; in the same heels; and the same jewelry. Martha's hair was pulled half back in her natural curls and her make up was lightly done, and to help top off her outfit she had a black clutch.

"She's right honey you do," Derby told her son's girlfriend with a smile. Derby was dressed in a pale yellow pencil skirt and matching jacket, a pair of pale yellow Mary Jane high heels, her hair was in its normal short above the shoulder style, her make up was lightly and naturally done, and in her ears was a pair of diamonds from Kay Jewelers.

"Thanks, Derby. And so do you!" Martha replied.

"Wow! Shar-Bear! I'm loving your look!" Gabriella told Sharpay and she truly did love Sharpay's look. Sharpay's look consisted of a pair of white wash boot cut jeans, a custom made pink Burberry (Women's) suit jacket over a white lace embellished cami, a pink custom made Burberry belt, and a pair of pink open toe 4.75 inch high heels that shoed off her perfectly pedicured toenails, all from Burberry except her shoes that were from Dior. Sharpay's blonde hair was straightened and curled at the ends and her make up was lightly done. To accent her outfit she had on a white gold Atlas open bangle in 18k, a pair of Atlas hoop earrings with diamonds in 18k white gold sat in the holes in her ears, Atlas pendant with diamonds in 18k white gold sat around her neck, and around her left wrist was a pink Paloma's Crown of Hearts watch that she got from Gabriella from Christmas, all from Tiffany & Co..

"Thanks, Brie-Ella! I figured since the inauguration is going to be on live they needed to see that I had fashion sense along with YOU, but I think…know I know you have a better one than I do," Sharpay replied.

"I think we both have the same," Gabriella told her.

"Wow! I'm loving the outfit Inez! Way to show your America AND East High spirit!" Sharpay told Gabriella's mom who was dressed in a pair of black Barnaby cuffed trousers, a ruby velvet jacket and Italian high heels. Her hair was in her normal hairstyle of down and straight, her make up was lightly and naturally done, and she had on her ruby jewelry to match her outfit.

"Thanks Sharpay! You look cute!" Inez told Sharpay.

The other moms were dressed in similar outfits as their daughters, also.

"Oh. My. God! I so have to get that outfit in pink because I LOVE it! It looks amazing on you! You look H-O-T-T, Brie-Ella!" Sharpay told Gabriella who was dressed in a black circular poncho pullover, a pair of bell bottom trousers in bamboo white, an adjustable Boho style belt, a nautical striped flap bag in black and white, and a pair of 70mm white and black patent leather lace up with interlaced strap high heels, all from Chanel (CC). Gabriella hair was in curls, pulled back into a ponytail and then clipped to her head so her hair fell over the clip making her have a really cute hairstyle. Gabriella's make up was lightly done. To accent her outfit she had a beautiful Tiffany Metro pendant with diamonds in 18k white gold around her neck, a Tiffany Metro bangle with diamonds in 18k white gold sat on her right wrist, a pair of Art Deco chandelier diamond earrings sat in the first set of holes in her ear, in the second set of holes in her ears were a pair of diamond studs, a Tiffany Swing three-row ring of diamonds in white gold sat on her right ring finger, a Tiffany Swing brooch of diamonds in white gold sat on her shoulder of her shirt, and around her left wrist was The Tiffany Mark coupe quartz resonator with diamonds in 18k white gold, all from Tiffany & Co (T&Co.).

"No, I don't but thanks," Gabriella told Sharpay with a blush.

"You so do! Your going to make my son die!" Lucille who was dressed in chocolate brown pants, a gold silk shirt, and a chocolate brown blazer, and a pair of black Mary Jane high heels; told Gabriella who smiled.

Everyone in the room nodded, all agreeing and also thanking god that Gabriella and Troy made up after their little misunderstanding on their vacation.

_**//Flashback// **_

"_Troy, are you okay? You were awfully quite dinner," Gabriella said as she cuddled up to Troy that night._

"_Nothing," Troy said as he got out of their cuddled and walked out onto the balcony and leaning over the railing and looking at the mountain view._

"_Its not nothing, Troy. What is it….come on talk to me," Gabriella said softly as she walked out and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and laid her head on his broad and muscular back._

"_Its nothing okay," Troy said harshly before he moved out of Gabriella's hold and sat down on one of the sun loungers on the snow covered balcony._

"_Troy, come on talk to me, babe, what is it?" Gabriella asked him._

"_Its nothing!" Troy replied again._

"_TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON, it is something. Why can't you talk to me? I'm your girlfriend god damn it, you should be able to talk to me, if you can't talk to me, then you can you talk too?" Gabriella asked, frustrated and upset._

"_No one and certainly not you," Troy told her harshly._

"_But…Troy…I'm your GIRLFRIEND," Gabriella told him shocked._

"_I don't want you to be," Troy mumbled not thinking she heard him._

"_WHAT?!" Gabriella asked shocked, surprised and sadly with tears coming from her big chocolate brown eyes._

"_I….Gabriella, I…." Troy began to say, surprised she heard him, but he then noticed that Gabriella ran out of the room, crying._

_Oh God, Troy thought as he bolted after her._

_Troy ran down the stairs to find Gabriella in the arms of her dad with Sharpay and her mom surrounding her as she was on the floor on her knees crying hysterically._

"_Brie…" Troy said before he tried to make his way to Gabriella only to have Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason push him back with anger clearly written in their eyes and faces as well as everyone else's faces in the room as Gabriella had just finished telling them the story._

"_You stay away from her Bolton!" Ryan told him harshly with a killer glare._

"_But…" Troy started._

"_No buts and I swear to God, he as my witness, that I will tear you from limb to limb for hurting my little sister!" Chad told the person who was his best friend, but right now he wanted NOTHING to do with Troy._

"_Troy, just go get your stuff and move it into the spare room in this house, NOW!!!" Jack told his son. _

"_What?! Dad?! No!" Troy told his dad with wide eyes._

"_You listen to your father TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! Do it NOW!" Lucille told her son, not really wanting to look at him as she comforted the girl crying hysterically on the floor because of her son._

"_MOM, NO! I'm sharing a room with my GIRLFRIEND!" Troy told his mom. _

"_Girlfriend?! You could have fooled me!" Gabriella said for the first time since he entered the room._

"_Brie…" Troy said as he started to move towards her only to have Gabriella's personal Secret Service block his way._

"_DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT." Gabriella spat at him after she pushed through her Secret Service and walked up to him to shot death glares at him, and if looks could kill Troy would be six, plus the thousand feet that everyone wanted to kick him under._

"_But I ALWAYS call you Brie, because YOU'RE MY Brie," Troy told her softly with hurt in his eyes that appeared after she said that._

"_That was WHEN I was your GIRLFRIEND, not EX-GIRLFREND!" Gabriella spat at him._

"_Whoa! Whoa! Wait, hold up rewind, play! When did I say I didn't want you as a girlfriend?!" Troy asked her shocked and confused._

"_Um…let me see and I quote 'I DON'T want you to be'!" Gabriella spat at him._

"_That's not how I meant it," Troy told her softly and truthfully._

"_Then how the, and excuse my language and you can yell at me later daddy, but how in the hell do you mean you didn't mean it like THAT?" Gabriella asked him._

"_What I meant was, that I didn't want you to be my girlfriend if it cost you your family," Troy told her as he looked her in the eyes so she could tell his was telling the truth as everyone else could clearly see in his eyes._

"_What do you mean cost me my family?" Gabriella asked him softly and yet confusedly._

"_Gabriella, how can you be with ME, when you won't get to see your parents until MAY of '09. Seriously, Gabriella your going to be in New Mexico while your parents are going to be in D.C. you should be with your parents, not me," Troy told her._

"_Don't…don't you want me?" Gabriella asked him with tears glistening in her eyes._

"_Of course…God, you know I do want you Gabriella Marie Montez. Now and forever and eternity I just don't want you to regret anything and then hate me for it," Troy told her as he took the chance and pulled her into his arms as she softly cried, both totally forgetting their audience who suddenly began to piece the story together with what Troy meant when he told Gabriella all of this in their room before._

"_Troy, God! I'm not giving up my parents for you or anyone because I'm not really giving them up, I'll see them when they come to my basketball games, graduation, holidays. Face it Troy, your scared and I want to know what your really scared about." Gabriella told him as she pulled back to lock their eyes, chocolate brown with electric blue, both glazed over with unshed (and soon to be shed) tears. _

"_I just don't want to lose you or make you regret being with me when you can have someone so much better for you. I don't want you to hate because you couldn't be with your parents here in D.C. until May," Troy told her as he rubbed her soft, silk like cheek._

"_Okay, first off Troy, your NEVER going to lose me. Your stuck with me. Forever so face it, honey. Two, I will NEVER EVER regret being with YOU because I love you and you make me feel like a goddess and so much more, you're my own personal brand of heroine, but the good kind. Three, do better than YOU?! NEVER EVER! And I WON'T HATE YOU because I couldn't be with my parents in D.C. until May because guess what honey they are still going to come and support me at games because a, my dad's NEVER EVER missed his baby girl in action, b, I'll kick their butts, and c, I'm their daughter, plus daddy's little superstar. Not to mention, your mom needs me to help lead the team to an Championship game for the East High Lady Wildcats like I did for volleyball. And they're going to be at graduations, and other special occasions, they PROMISED. Not to mention, YOU ARE MY LIFE and wherever you are, I WANT to WILLING TO BE WITH YOU. I LOVE YOU TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! SO FUCKING MUCH!" Gabriella told him sincerely. _

_Troy just smiled as they both shed their tears before embracing in a passionate kiss while the parents and their friends cheered in the background or cried, seeing as each mother and girl had their eyes filled with tears. _

_Greg and Inez smiled at Jack and Lucille who smiled at them all of their eyes locked, all having the same thought in their heard: Thank you God, because they really love each other and I never wanted to see it end because they're breathtakingly amazing for each other. True love is what they truly have!_

"_So are we good now?" Troy asked her as they laid in bed an hour later, cuddled up keeping each other warmed and loved._

"_Perfect, I promise. I love you, and promise next time you'll be more clear and honest and you'll talk to me instead of making me go through all that again," Gabriella told him softly as she locked her chocolate brown eyes with his bright electric blue eyes._

"_I promise. I love you so much. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."_

_**//End of Flashback//**_

* * *

_**Well, here's part one. Don't worry part two is almost done! I promise that I will try to get part two up today or tomorrow! I hope you like this! Please R&R! Thx. XOXO. I love you all, more importantly I love my twin, Cleo! **_

**Happiness. Hope. && Love.**

_**Best of '09 wishes,**_

_**Jessica.**_


	5. Inaugration Day Part II

_**Chapter started: January 23, 2009!!!**_

_**Chapter finished: January 23, 2009!!!!**_

_**Author's Note: **__Please remember that the Presidential speech BELONGS to Obama. By they way, how Vance and Greg are being sworn in is what they say in real life. Thx and Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**=America's New First Family=**

**-Chapter 4: Inauguration Part II-**

"Whoa!" the teens and the dads said as they saw their girlfriends and or daughters and or wives.

The mothers and daughters just laughed before they walked over to their significant other and giggled as each guy spun their women around to take in a full look at their outfits.

"You look beautiful Brie," Troy told Gabriella as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Thank you and may I say you look dashing," Gabriella told Troy who was dressed in a black Calvin Kline tux as were the other guys.

"Well, its that time and you look beautiful Gabi," Amber told the girl who she thought of as her very own granddaughter.

"Aw, thanks Amber. So do you and John you look dashing," Gabriella told Amber and John who both smiled and hugged her sweetly.

---------

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella laced her fingers with her dad's as her mom did the same with his other hand before they walked out to their seats on the U.S. Capitol building where the inauguration was being held LIVE and in front of millions of people sitting across from the Capitol who started to cheer as the announcer said, "The President Elect of the United States Gregory A. Montez with his wife Inez A. Montez and eighteen year old daughter, Gabriella M. Montez."

Everyone sitting down on the ground in front of the Capitol or standing cheered and waved their U.S. flags as the Montezes walking out before they started to chant, "Gregory! Gregory! Gregory!"

Greg, Inez, and Gabriella smiled and waved to everyone that came to watch as they stopped to hug the important people they were sitting with before they took their seats in front of the Evans and the other Wildcats and parents, and across from the Pulleys who were both smiling.

After the Senator lady gave her speech and the Rev. gave his speech, the Senator came back up and with a smile introduced the performer who would sing a song, "And now to sing My Country Tis of Thee, the beautiful future-America's Sweetheart, Ms. Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella took a shaky breath and stood up and went over to grab the microphone. Waiting until it was time for her to sing along with the orchestra that was playing the musical cords:

_**My country, 'tis of thee,**_

_**Sweet land of liberty,**_

_**Of thee I sing;**_

_**Land where my fathers died,**_

_**Land of the pilgrims' pride,**_

_**From every mountainside**_

_**Let freedom ring!**_

_**My native country, thee,**_

_**Land of the noble free,**_

_**Thy name I love;**_

_**I love thy rocks and rills,**_

_**Thy woods and templed hills;**_

_**My heart with rapture thrills,**_

_**Like that above.**_

_**Let music swell the breeze,**_

_**And ring from all the trees**_

_**Sweet freedom's song;**_

_**Let mortal tongues awake;**_

_**Let all that breathe partake;**_

_**Let rocks their silence break,**_

_**The sound prolong.**_

_**Our father's God to Thee,**_

_**Author of liberty,**_

_**To Thee we sing.**_

_**Long may our land be bright,**_

_**With freedom's holy light,**_

_**Protect us by Thy might,**_

_**Great God our King.**_

_**Our joyful hearts today,**_

_**Their grateful tribute pay,**_

_**Happy and free,**_

_**After our toils and fears,**_

_**After our blood and tears,**_

_**Strong with our hundred years,**_

_**O God, to Thee.**_

_**We love thine inland seas,**_

_**Thy groves and giant trees,**_

_**Thy rolling plains;**_

_**Thy rivers' mighty sweep,**_

_**Thy mystic canyons deep,**_

_**Thy mountains wild and steep,--**_

_**All thy domains.**_

_**Thy silver Eastern strands,**_

_**Thy Golden Gate that stands**_

_**Fronting the West;**_

_**Thy flowery Southland fair,**_

_**Thy North's sweet, crystal air:**_

_**O Land beyond compare,**_

_**We love thee best!**_

"Thank you," Gabriella replied with a blush because she was amazed people where cheering for her so loudly that it could defiantly be heard on the other side of the world.

After Gabriella sang, it was the time that everyone was waiting for, it was time to put in office the new Vice President and President of the United States.

"And now the swearing in of Vance K. Evans for Vice President of the United States taking over the role after Dick Chaney. The swearing in is going to be done by Supreme Court Justice John Paul Stevens." The Senator told everyone who cheered as Vance stood up and walked over to the podium with his wife on one side and his teens on the other, all smiling happily.

"Repeat after me," The Supreme Justice told Vance with a smile as they both raised their right hands and Vance placed his left over the bible as the Justice held it with his left before he began to speak with Vance repeating after him, "I, Vance K. Evans, do solemnly swear…"

"I, Vance K. Evans, do solemnly swear…"

"that I will support and defend…" the Justice said.

"that I will support and defend…" Vance repeated.

"the Constitution of the United States against all enemies," the Justice said.

"the Constitution of the United States against all enemies," Vance repeated.

"foreign and domestic, that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same," the Justice.

"foreign and domestic, that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same," Vance repeated.

"that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation," the Justice said.

"that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation," Vance repeated.

"or purpose of evasion, and I will," the Justice said.

"or purpose of evasion, and I will," Vance repeated.

"well and faithfully discharge the duties," the Justice said.

"well and faithfully discharge the duties," Vance repeated.

"of the office on which I am about to enter," the Justice said finishing it up.

"of the office on which I am about to enter," Vance said with a bright smile as he finished being sworn in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your new Vice President of the United States Vance K. Evans and standing beside him is his lovely wife Derby M. Evans and his twins, Ryan J. Evans and Sharpay A. Evans," the Justice said into the microphone.

Vance, Derby, Ryan, and Sharpay towards to the people cheering and waved and then hugged the people they were suppose to hug before they sat back down.

"You looked beautiful up their baby," Zeke told his girlfriend hugging her from behind and kissing her temple as she smiled.

"Now, please listen to a beautiful musical selection by John Williams made especially for this occasion, called Air and Simple Gifts," the Senator said with a smile as everyone clapped and then listened to the beautiful musical piece.

"And now its time for the swearing in of our New President of the United States of America, Greg A. Montez," the Senator said and watched as Greg stood up with Gabriella on one side and his wife on the other as people cheered loudly.

"Please raise your right hand, place your left over the bible and repeat after me," the Justice told Greg who smiled and nodded.

"I, Greg A. Montez, do solemnly swear," the Justice started.

"I, Greg A. Montez, do solemnly swear," Greg repeated clearly.

"that I will faithfully execute the office," the Justice said.

"that I will faithfully execute the office," Greg repeated.

"of President of the United States, and will," the Justice said.

"of the President of the United States, and will," Greg repeated.

"the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and," the Justice said.

"the best of my ability, preserve, protect and," Greg repeated.

"defend the Constitution of the United States," the Justice finished.

"defend the Constitution of the United States." Greg finished with a bright and confident smile as people cheered loudly and chanted 'President Montez'! And everyone was glad that he was admitted into the office, finally at 12:02 PM.

"Now please welcome our new President of the United States of America, Greg A. Montez with the new First Lady Inez A. Montez and the new American Sweetheart, Gabriella M. Montez," the Senator said and everyone cheered louder as the Montezes hugged all of the important people, including the old President and First Lady, the Pulleys, who were happy for them.

Everyone quieted down and stayed that way while Greg walked up to the podium and began to give his inauguration speech:

_**My fellow citizens:**_

_**I stand here today humbled by the task before us, grateful for the trust you have bestowed, mindful of the sacrifices borne by our ancestors. I thank President Bush for his service to our nation, as well as the generosity and cooperation he has shown throughout this transition. **_

_**Forty-four Americans have now taken the presidential oath. The words have been spoken during rising tides of prosperity and the still waters of peace. Yet, every so often, the oath is taken amidst gathering clouds and raging storms. At these moments, America has carried on not simply because of the skill or vision of those in high office, but because We the People have remained faithful to the ideals of our forbearers, and true to our founding documents.**_

_**So it has been. So it must be with this generation of Americans. **_

_**That we are in the midst of crisis is now well understood. Our nation is at war, against a far-reaching network of violence and hatred. Our economy is badly weakened, a consequence of greed and irresponsibility on the part of some, but also our collective failure to make hard choices and prepare the nation for a new age. Homes have been lost; jobs shed; businesses shuttered. Our health care is too costly; our schools fail too many; and each day brings further evidence that the ways we use energy strengthen our adversaries and threaten our planet. These are the indicators of crisis, subject to data and statistics. **_

_**Less measurable but no less profound is a sapping of confidence across our land -- a nagging fear that America's decline is inevitable, and that the next generation must lower its sights.**_

_**Today I say to you that the challenges we face are real. They are serious and they are many. They will not be met easily or in a short span of time. But know this, America: They will be met.**_

_**On this day, we gather because we have chosen hope over fear, unity of purpose over conflict and discord.**_

_**On this day, we come to proclaim an end to the petty grievances and false promises, the recriminations and worn-out dogmas, that for far too long have strangled our politics.**_

_**We remain a young nation, but in the words of Scripture, the time has come to set aside childish things. The time has come to reaffirm our enduring spirit; to choose our better history; to carry forward that precious gift, that noble idea, passed on from generation to generation: the God-given promise that all are equal, all are free, and all deserve a chance to pursue their full measure of happiness.**_

_**In reaffirming the greatness of our nation, we understand that greatness is never a given. It must be earned. Our journey has never been one of shortcuts or settling for less. It has not been the path for the fainthearted -- for those who prefer leisure over work, or seek only the pleasures of riches and fame. Rather, it has been the risk-takers, the doers, the makers of things -- some celebrated, but more often men and women obscure in their labor -- who have carried us up the long, rugged path toward prosperity and freedom.**_

_**For us, they packed up their few worldly possessions and traveled across oceans in search of a new life.**_

_**For us, they toiled in sweatshops and settled the West; endured the lash of the whip and plowed the hard earth.**_

_**For us, they fought and died, in places like Concord and Gettysburg; Normandy and Khe Sahn.**_

_**Time and again, these men and women struggled and sacrificed and worked till their hands were raw so that we might live a better life. They saw America as bigger than the sum of our individual ambitions; greater than all the differences of birth or wealth or faction.**_

_**This is the journey we continue today. We remain the most prosperous, powerful nation on Earth. Our workers are no less productive than when this crisis began. Our minds are no less inventive, our goods and services no less needed than they were last week or last month or last year. Our capacity remains undiminished. But our time of standing pat, of protecting narrow interests and putting off unpleasant decisions -- that time has surely passed. Starting today, we must pick ourselves up, dust ourselves off, and begin again the work of remaking America.**_

_**For everywhere we look, there is work to be done. The state of the economy calls for action, bold and swift, and we will act -- not only to create new jobs, but to lay a new foundation for growth. We will build the roads and bridges, the electric grids and digital lines that feed our commerce and bind us together. We will restore science to its rightful place, and wield technology's wonders to raise health care's quality and lower its cost. We will harness the sun and the winds and the soil to fuel our cars and run our factories. And we will transform our schools and colleges and universities to meet the demands of a new age. All this we can do. And all this we will do.**_

_**Now, there are some who question the scale of our ambitions -- who suggest that our system cannot tolerate too many big plans. Their memories are short. For they have forgotten what this country has already done; what free men and women can achieve when imagination is joined to common purpose, and necessity to courage.**_

_**What the cynics fail to understand is that the ground has shifted beneath them -- that the stale political arguments that have consumed us for so long no longer apply. The question we ask today is not whether our government is too big or too small, but whether it works -- whether it helps families find jobs at a decent wage, care they can afford, a retirement that is dignified. Where the answer is yes, we intend to move forward. Where the answer is no, programs will end. And those of us who manage the public's dollars will be held to account -- to spend wisely, reform bad habits, and do our business in the light of day -- because only then can we restore the vital trust between a people and their government.**_

_**Nor is the question before us whether the market is a force for good or ill. Its power to generate wealth and expand freedom is unmatched, but this crisis has reminded us that without a watchful eye, the market can spin out of control -- and that a nation cannot prosper long when it favors only the prosperous. The success of our economy has always depended not just on the size of our gross domestic product, but on the reach of our prosperity; on our ability to extend opportunity to every willing heart -- not out of charity, but because it is the surest route to our common good.**_

_**As for our common defense, we reject as false the choice between our safety and our ideals. Our Founding Fathers, faced with perils we can scarcely imagine, drafted a charter to assure the rule of law and the rights of man, a charter expanded by the blood of generations. Those ideals still light the world, and we will not give them up for expedience's sake. And so to all other peoples and governments who are watching today, from the grandest capitals to the small village where my father was born: Know that America is a friend of each nation and every man, woman and child who seeks a future of peace and dignity, and that we are ready to lead once more.**_

_**Recall that earlier generations faced down fascism and communism not just with missiles and tanks, but with sturdy alliances and enduring convictions. They understood that our power alone cannot protect us, nor does it entitle us to do as we please. Instead, they knew that our power grows through its prudent use; our security emanates from the justness of our cause, the force of our example, the tempering qualities of humility and restraint.**_

_**We are the keepers of this legacy. Guided by these principles once more, we can meet those new threats that demand even greater effort -- even greater cooperation and understanding between nations. We will begin to responsibly leave Iraq to its people, and forge a hard-earned peace in Afghanistan. With old friends and former foes, we will work tirelessly to lessen the nuclear threat, and roll back the specter of a warming planet. We will not apologize for our way of life, nor will we waver in its defense, and for those who seek to advance their aims by inducing terror and slaughtering innocents, we say to you now that our spirit is stronger and cannot be broken; you cannot outlast us, and we will defeat you.**_

_**For we know that our patchwork heritage is a strength, not a weakness. We are a nation of Christians and Muslims, Jews and Hindus -- and nonbelievers. We are shaped by every language and culture, drawn from every end of this Earth; and because we have tasted the bitter swill of civil war and segregation, and emerged from that dark chapter stronger and more united, we cannot help but believe that the old hatreds shall someday pass; that the lines of tribe shall soon dissolve; that as the world grows smaller, our common humanity shall reveal itself; and that America must play its role in ushering in a new era of peace.**_

_**To the Muslim world, we seek a new way forward, based on mutual interest and mutual respect. To those leaders around the globe who seek to sow conflict, or blame their society's ills on the West: Know that your people will judge you on what you can build, not what you destroy. To those who cling to power through corruption and deceit and the silencing of dissent, know that you are on the wrong side of history; but that we will extend a hand if you are willing to unclench your fist.**_

_**To the people of poor nations, we pledge to work alongside you to make your farms flourish and let clean waters flow; to nourish starved bodies and feed hungry minds. And to those nations like ours that enjoy relative plenty, we say we can no longer afford indifference to suffering outside our borders; nor can we consume the world's resources without regard to effect. For the world has changed, and we must change with it.**_

_**As we consider the road that unfolds before us, we remember with humble gratitude those brave Americans who, at this very hour, patrol far-off deserts and distant mountains. They have something to tell us today, just as the fallen heroes who lie in Arlington whisper through the ages. We honor them not only because they are guardians of our liberty, but because they embody the spirit of service; a willingness to find meaning in something greater than themselves. And yet, at this moment -- a moment that will define a generation -- it is precisely this spirit that must inhabit us all.**_

_**For as much as government can do and must do, it is ultimately the faith and determination of the American people upon which this nation relies. It is the kindness to take in a stranger when the levees break, the selflessness of workers who would rather cut their hours than see a friend lose their job which sees us through our darkest hours. It is the firefighter's courage to storm a stairway filled with smoke, but also a parent's willingness to nurture a child, that finally decides our fate.**_

_**Our challenges may be new. The instruments with which we meet them may be new. But those values upon which our success depends -- hard work and honesty, courage and fair play, tolerance and curiosity, loyalty and patriotism -- these things are old. These things are true. They have been the quiet force of progress throughout our history. What is demanded then is a return to these truths. What is required of us now is a new era of responsibility -- a recognition, on the part of every American, that we have duties to ourselves, our nation and the world; duties that we do not grudgingly accept but rather seize gladly, firm in the knowledge that there is nothing so satisfying to the spirit, so defining of our character, than giving our all to a difficult task. This is the price and the promise of citizenship.**_

_**This is the source of our confidence -- the knowledge that God calls on us to shape an uncertain destiny.**_

_**This is the meaning of our liberty and our creed -- why men and women and children of every race and every faith can join in celebration across this magnificent Mall, and why a man whose father less than 60 years ago might not have been served at a local restaurant can now stand before you to take a most sacred oath.**_

_**So let us mark this day with remembrance, of who we are and how far we have traveled. In the year of America's birth, in the coldest of months, a small band of patriots huddled by dying campfires on the shores of an icy river. The capital was abandoned. The enemy was advancing. The snow was stained with blood. At a moment when the outcome of our revolution was most in doubt, the father of our nation ordered these words be read to the people:**_

_**"Let it be told to the future world ... that in the depth of winter, when nothing but hope and virtue could survive... that the city and the country, alarmed at one common danger, came forth to meet [it]."**_

_**America. In the face of our common dangers, in this winter of our hardship, let us remember these timeless words. With hope and virtue, let us brave once more the icy currents, and endure what storms may come. Let it be said by our children's children that when we were tested, we refused to let this journey end, that we did not turn back, nor did we falter; and with eyes fixed on the horizon and God's grace upon us, we carried forth that great gift of freedom and delivered it safely to future generations. **_

"Thank you and have a good day," Greg said after he finished his speech.

After a poem read by Elizabeth Alexander and the benediction from Rev. Joseph E. Lowery, the Senator said," Thank you and congratulations to both families! And now will you all please stand and take off your hats for the National Anthem song by President Montez's daughter, Gabriella, while it is being played by the United States Navy Band."

Everyone smiled and did as they were told. Troy's bright electric blue eyes were on his girlfriend instead of the American Flag as she smiled and waited for the right part in the musical cords before she began to singing in tune and hitting high notes while singing it:

_**O! say can you see by the dawn's early light**_

_**What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming **_

_**broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,**_

_**O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly**_

_** the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,**_

_**Gave proof through the night that our flag was still their , **_

_**say does that star-spangled banner yet wave**_

_**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?**_

"Thank you," Gabriella said after she and the band were done with a blush and sweet smile as everyone cheered loudly than they did before for her. Smiling she went back and took her seat by her dad and in front of Troy. Greg smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead and whispered an 'I love you and I'm proud of you' in her ear as did Troy.

"We, all want to thank everyone for coming out to this and we are so proud to have your support so thank you and have a safe journey home. May God be with you," the Senator said as she closed up the inauguration.

Smiling, President Montez and family escorted former President John Pulley and former First Lady Amber Pulley to a departure ceremony before they attended a luncheon in Statuary Hall at the U.S. Capitol.

After the luncheon, the Montezs, Evans, Secret Service, and the Montezs' and Evans' special guests' the Wildcats and parents all made their way down Pennsylvania Avenue from the U.S. Capitol to the White House with the 56th Inaugural Parade.

* * *

_**Well, there you guys go! And guess, what it looks like I need to split it into ANOTHER part! Gosh, I'm enjoying this! I love you all, especially Cleo! By the way did anyone catch The Kids Inaugural: We Are the Future concert LIVE on the Disney Channel or Radio Disney! It was amazing especially Miley's performance with her dad, and Corbin's performance! So beautiful, I teared during Corbin's and Miley's & Billy's. **_

**Happiness. Hope. && Love.**

_**Best of '09 Wishes,**_

_**Jessica.**_


	6. Inaugration Day Part III

**Chapter started: January 23, 2009!!!**

**Chapter finished: January 23, 2009!!!!**

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the next part. Enjoy && thx for reading!--Jess.

* * *

**=America's New First Family=**

**-Chapter 5: Inauguration Day Part III-**

"So whose ready for the balls tonight?" Greg asked them as they entered the living quarters living room in the White House.

A bunch of me-s came from the girls who were all psyched to get dressed up tonight and from the boys who were (of course) ready to eat tonight.

"Well, I guess that works out amazingly because I booked a massage session for the women. So the limo is already out front along with your, Inez and Gabriella, Secret Service agents, so go and enjoy yourselves," Greg told them as the girls all squealed.

The women all kissed their boyfriend and or husbands and or sons and or brothers and or adoptive big brothers bye and then all ran out of the room, while the guys laughed, shaking their heads at them.

"So what are we doing, Mr. President?" Chad asked Greg.

"First off, it's still Greg to you guys and second I figured maybe a little Halo and NBA basketball on the Wii. You guys up to it?" Greg asked them.

"Oh yeah," They all replied.

* * *

"Oh God! This is ah-mazing!" Gabriella said as each of them got the special treatment of the hot and cold stone therapy.

"God! It so does," Inez said agreeing with her daughter, as they all listened to Gabriella's iPhone that the employees told her she could plug into their speaker system.

After getting their massages, they had got nice and relaxing facials done. As they were getting their facials the manager came in and asked, "Can I get any of you lovely ladies a drink?"

"Yes please," Inez and the other girls replied.

"Okay, then just tell me what you want and I'll go get them personally," the manager told them, taking out a pad and pen to write it down.

"4 Pepsis," Gabriella told the manager ordering her a Pepsi, her mom one, Sharpay one, Lucille one, and Derby one, after they asked her too.

"3 Sweet Teas, please," Taylor said ordering teas for herself, her mom (June Lynn McKessie), and Chad's mom, Vanessa Anne Danforth.

"1 Diet Pepsis," Sharpay said ordering them for her boyfriend's mom, Molly Anne Baylor.

"Two Sprites, please," Martha said ordering for herself and her mom, Lynn Marie Cox.

"And 3 Dr. Peppers please," Kelsi said ordering for herself, her mom (Miranda Kelly Nielsen), and her boyfriend's mom, Kelly Maria Cross.

"Alright, I'll be right back with that so sit back and let us relax you," the managers said with a snap of his fingers the employees were going back to work, working on their nails and toenails giving them French Manicures and French Pedicures for tonight.

Five minutes later, the manager and another employee returned carrying their drinks, after giving them their drinks they both disappeared.

After getting their nails done, the girls were then moved to into the salon area to get their hair done, all of them thanking God that they remembered to switch into terry track pants and matching zip up jackets with noting but a strapless bra underneath it so they didn't have to worry about ruining their hair of make up.

"So how many balls are you guys attending tonight?" Taylor asked Sharpay, Derby, Inez and Gabriella.

"Ten," the four all replied together.

"Wow, I feel bad for you guys!" Taylor told them.

"Well, don't because you guys are coming with us," Sharpay told them and then giggled as the other girls and moms squealed, loving that they got to stay dressed up longer than they expected.

After an hour, everyone's hair was done. Lucille's hair was in soft big barrel curls with lightly and naturally done make up. Inez's make up was lightly and naturally done also and her hair was up in an elegant bun. Derby's hair was curled in small barrel curls with her make up naturally and lightly done and June's hair was done in waves with her make up lightly and naturally done. Vanessa's hair was down and straightened with her make up lightly and naturally done and Molly's hair was done in soft crimps that went perfectly with her natural and lightly done make up. Lynn's hair was pulled half back and done in medium barrel curls with her natural and lightly done make up, Miranda's hair was straightened, and her make up lightly done. Kelly's hair was straightened with her front bangs crimped with her make up lightly and naturally done, and Kelsi's was in her short shoulder length curls, but these curls were an assortment of medium and small curls that framed her face that had lightly and naturally done make up on it as did Kelly's.

Martha's hair was straightened and pulled half back with crimps all throughout her hair with her make up lightly and naturally done and Taylor's was up in a low ponytail with crimps in it. Sharpay's blonde locks where held up by a set of pink jeweled chopsticks that accented her pink and sparkly make up perfectly, and Gabriella's hair was put up in a beautiful French Twist and her make up consisted of smoky colors to make her eyes pop!

* * *

Two hours later, after the girls came back and got dressed and the guys got in their tuxes, they waited for them women to come down.

Greg whistled as Inez came down the stairs in a beautiful floor length strapless black chiffon gown with a soft sweetheart neckline and a beaded empire waistline with sashes of chiffon that cascaded from the back of the waist down to the back to just above her ankles. On her feet was a pair of black metallic 3 inch high heels with rhinestones, around her neck was a black pearl necklace that matched her bracelet and earrings, around her arms was a black lace wrap, and in her left had was a black Chanel (CC) clutch.

"Thanks honey," Inez told her husband as he came up to her and wrapped his arms around her after kissing her lips lightly.

"Your welcome," Greg replied.

"When you guys see Gabriella your going to die," Lucille said as she came down the stairs in a beautiful navy cocktail length charmuse spaghetti strap dress with a silver bow accent and a demure hem length, on her feet were a pair of silver rhinestone high heels with rhinestones, around her neck was a silver locket that matched her earrings and bracelet, around her arms was a navy blue lace wrap, and in her left hand was a navy blue clutch from CC.

"Wow, mom you look great," Troy told his mom as she giggled when he spun her around and then spun her into his dad's arms.

"Lucy's right, your going to die when you see her," Inez said.

One by one each mom came down. Derby was dressed in a beautiful black halter top floor length dress with a ruched bodice and beautiful embellishments that matched her accessories perfectly. June came down in a beautiful green dress with a mermaid fit to it that went amazingly with her accessories. Taylor came down dressed in a beautiful dark purple cocktail dress that shimmered because it was silk and it had an accented bodice that went along with her chosen accessories perfectly. Vanessa came down in a beautiful ivory floor length dress with matching accessories. Molly came down in a beautiful dark purple floor length dress with a v-neck and embellished waist and straps that matched her accessories perfectly. Lynn came down in a beautiful and simple short satin strapless a-line white and chocolate brown polka dotted dress with bow and matching accessories. Martha's mom was just like her mom's except red with white polka dots and matching accessories. Miranda came down dressed in a beautiful floor length orange and white flower print halter top dress with a studded top and matching accessories. Kelsi came down dressed in a beautiful orange cocktail length spaghetti strap dress with an embellished bust that matched her accessories perfectly. Kelly came down the stairs in a beautiful cocktail length spaghetti strap ivory dress with black lace and matching accessories. Sharpay came down the stairs dressed in (of course) a beautiful floor length strapless sweetheart dress with beautiful embellishment that matched her accessories from CC and Tiffany & Co. (T&Co.) perfectly. And Gabriella came down and all her glory, just like the moms said, beautiful as ever dressed in a beautiful red cocktail length dress completely covered in red sequins and beads that made her skin shine, around her arms was a red sequined and silk wrap, a red clutch satin in her hand, and the T necklace from Troy and the other matching earrings and bracelet were on her.

Smiling, they all left together to attend all four inaugural balls.

* * *

_**Well, there you guys go! The last part! I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me! I love you all, especially Cleo! XOXO.**_

**Happiness. Hope. && Love.**

_**Best of '09 Wishes, **_

_**Jessica. **_


	7. Spring Break Planning & Blushing!

**Chapter started: March 6, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: March 7, 2009.**

**Author's Note: **Well, I haven't updated in FOR-EV-ER so, here's a new chapter and you can thank travel guide TV for the idea because it's what I'm watching right now…well, a show on it that's called 'Spring Break at San Padre'. Enjoy!

* * *

**=America's New First Family=**

**-Chapter 6: Spring Break Planning & Blushing!-**

"Alright kids. So as you all know we're ALL going to take a Spring Break Trip TOGETHER. So what we have done is made a list and you need to number your TOP THREE, one being the one you want to go to the most and so on and so forth. Go it?" Inez asked them as they sat in the Evans' living room, after they all got up after having been out until one this morning because Gabriella, Troy, Jason, Jack, Zeke and Chad had their state championship game at New Mexico's state capitol, Santa Fe, where both games were held and they were their for two days. And to say when Gabriella was happy when her parents came down and surprised by meeting her their hotel in Santa Fe was THE understatement of the century because she was beyond surprised and happy, that she didn't leave her parents side until she needed to…no HAD to go get ready for the girls championship game which was the night after Troy's who had his championship game their first night in Santa Fe.

"Now I know where you get your organization from Brie-Ella," Sharpay told Gabriella with a smile and everyone burst out laughing in agreement.

"Question!" Chad exclaimed.

"What is it son?" Kyle asked his son.

"Why do we have to go ALL TOGETHER?! I mean why not just let us teens go on one and you parents go on one," Chad replied.

"Because Mr. Danforth this is our, as in us parents', last time to have a HIGH SCHOOL SPRING BREAK with you guys before you go off to college and we defiantly know that college students like to go away for Spring Break away from everything and just…let go. So that's why Mr. Danforth," Jack told Chad in his coach voice.

"Oh," Chad replied knowing that if he said something then he would defiantly get his ass chewed out and he would lose the fight for why they couldn't go alone.

"So here take a paper and fill it out and DON'T LET ANYONE SEE," Greg told them as each set of parents gave their kid or kids (in Derby's and Vance's case) to fill out.

* * *

"Alright so the result is…..Walt Disney World!" Jack told them and watched as all the teens smiled at each other widely.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we already booked the rooms and all that already," Greg complimented startling the teens as the parents just laughed at their shocked and confused faces.

"How did you know we would chose Walt Disney World?" Sharpay asked them.

"Because we know that's were all you teens wanted to spend it this Spring Bring and we figured since it's the place for families why don't we all go together," Lucille told her daughter with a smile.

"Aw, that was nice of all of you. Thank you," Gabriella stated.

"Yeah thank you. From all of us," Troy said.

"It was no problem we just want to spend time with our families.

"Alright….but um daddy, mommy, while your gone and may I point out for THREE weeks?" Gabriella asked her parents, wondering if they could be away from D.C. for three weeks that was the Senior Spring Break at East High.

"It's already been cleared up and everything and if there's a dire emergency well then they know where I'm at and every thing so, no need to worry baby girl, I'm all ours," Greg told her daughter with a bright smile.

"As am I," Inez told her daughter with a bright smile.

"Does the same thing go for you guys?" Sharpay asked her parents, seeing as her and Ryan were both wondering it.

"Yep," Vance told his daughter.

"Okay. Now that's cleared up who would like to know where we're staying?" Jack asked them with a smile.

"Yes please," Gabriella said as she put one finger up as in to say 'check please'.

"We're all going to have one room villas at Disney's Animal Kingdom Resort," Greg informed them.

"Wait ONE room villas?" Troy asked making sure he heard right.

"Yes, ONE room villas," Jack told his son.

"Um…why?" Chad asked.

"Because we figured that each couple would want their own villa and plus we **TRUST** you guys to make the right choices because we love you and we know we brought you up right," Jack told them as all the parents nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, we know that we were brought up right, just not Sharpay," Chad said before he yelped, "Ow!"

"You deserved it son," Kyle told his son after his mom, Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella, Taylor, and Ryan whacked Chad on the back of the head, hard.

"Gee, thanks dad," Chad told his dad.

"Gee, no problem son," Kyle told his son and everyone laughed.

"When do we leave?" Ryan asked them.

"Well, when does your official Spring Break start?" Vance asked his son.

"Tomorrow, seeing as we have only a half a day," Ryan replied.

"Well, you **WON'T** because we're leaving **TOMORROW** morning at three in the morning to meet the plane at the airport and then will be on our way to Orlando," Jack told them and then added, "Which means no work for me, yes!"

Everyone just laughed at Jack before Chad whined, "Does that mean we have to pack right now?"

"Yes, son," Kyle told his son.

"Mom, can you pack my bag for me pretty please?" Chad whined to his mom in a baby voice.

"Sorry, sweetie. I think its time you learn how to do it on your own and maybe even your nice girlfriend will supervise you and give you tips," Vanessa told her son.

"Come on, Chad," Taylor told Chad as she stood up and kissed her parents goodbye before she pulled Chad along with her to his truck.

"Taylor, can't you do it for me?" They heard Chad whine to her.

"WOULD YOU LIKE A LITTLE CHEESE WITH YOUR WHINE SON?" Kyle yelled to his son as the others burst out laughing as Taylor slapped him on the back of the head as a no.

* * *

"Nice bags there Brie," Troy told Gabriella as he walked into the room they shared, his room, and watched her go into the closet and pull out a set of red and black Louis Vuitton fluorescent monogram graffiti luggage bags.

"Thanks, Shar-Bear's got them in pink and black, Taylor's got them in purple and black, Kelsi's got them in yellow and black, and Martha's got them in orange and black," Gabriella told Troy who chuckled.

"What did you do? Go and get them together just in different colors?" Troy asked her as he sat on his bed after he pulled out his large black Louis Vuitton monogram suitcase that he got from Sharpay for Christmas which he was surprised because she only used that to hold all of the autograph New York Knicks, his second (the Lakers being his first) basketball team stuff.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Troy before she said, "No, Louis gave them to use for Christmas. Sharpay said it was one of the MANY perks to being the First Daughter and Vice-Daughter."

"Well, that answers my question. Now its time to get you back for slapping me!" Troy told her before he tackled her and pinned her to the bed as she squealed.

"No! Troy please!" Gabriella yelled before he attacked her ticklish spots, her hips and inner thighs, causing her to erupt in squeals, shrieks, and giggles.

"What's…" Lucille started to ask as her husband and the Montezes behind her; but stopped immediately and smiled at the sight of her only child being in love and tickling his beautiful and smart girlfriend.

"JACK!…LUCILLE!…DADDY!…MOMMY!…HELP!" Gabriella yelled between squeals, shrieks, and fits of giggles as Troy just laughed at her with a bright smile on his face.

"Sorry, mija. You're on your own," Inez told her daughter and laughed as her daughter glared at her.

"I will because you two need to be packing," Greg told them with a smile.

"Aw! Alright," Troy said before he reluctantly stopped tickling his beautiful girlfriend.

"Thanks daddy!" Gabriella said as she rolled off the bed and skipped over to her dad and hugged him and kissed his cheek before she went over to the dresser and started to pack the things she needed from it.

"No problem baby girl," Greg told his daughter before the parents walked away and as they reached the living room again, Greg half joked and half seriously asked, "Why did we let them share a room here and then a villa again?"

"Yes, do remind me also?" Jack asked in a joking manner.

"Because we trust them to do what's right," Lucille told them.

"And because they're old enough and well raised to make their own decisions," Inez added.

* * *

As Troy and Gabriella were packing, Troy smirked as he picked up something of Gabriella's that dropped on the floor while they were packing. Smirking he said, "Hey Brie?"

"Yeah Wildcat?" Gabriella replied not looking up from her packing.

"Do you think maybe I could get you to model these sometime for me?" Troy asked as he held a pair of Aerie hearts two-string thong in his hands.

"Model…wh-…" Gabriella was about to ask, but stopped and blushed as she seen what Troy had in his hand.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you go. I figured I would leave you hanging on the answer to Troy's question and you (probably) won't know the answer until (sometime) later. Sorry and please forgive?! **_

**Next Chapter: Spring Break Day One.**

**Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love.**

_**One of a kind. You'll NEVER find another like me,**_

_**Jessica!!!**_

_**P.S. I'm sorry this is SO short, but I needed to get this out there so you know what will be happening in the next few chapters.**_


	8. Leaving on Air Force One

**Chapter started: April 05, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: April 05, 2009**

**Author's Note (April 8, 2009): **I WILL update, but later today because it's my brother's 12th birthday. Ks? I love you all**.  
**

**Author's Note: **Well, here you go. I figured I would get a head start on my Spring Break chapters seeing as I'm on spring break at one o'clock this Wednesday (April 8). So I hope you R&R (please) and enjoy! Toodles.

* * *

**=America's New First Family=**

**-Chapter 7: Leaving on Air Force One-**

**Previously on America's First Family:**

"_**Alright kids. So as you all know we're ALL going to take a Spring Break Trip TOGETHER. So what we have done is made a list and you need to number your TOP THREE, one being the one you want to go to the most and so on and so forth. Go it?" Inez asked them as they sat in the Evans' living room, after they all got up after having been out until one this morning because Gabriella, Troy, Jason, Jack, Zeke and Chad had their state championship game at New Mexico's state capitol, Santa Fe, where both games were held and they were their for two days. And to say when Gabriella was happy when her parents came down and surprised by meeting her their hotel in Santa Fe was THE understatement of the century because she was beyond surprised and happy, that she didn't leave her parents side until she needed to…no HAD to go get ready for the girls championship game which was the night after Troy's who had his championship game their first night in Santa Fe.**_

"_**Now I know where you get your organization from Brie-Ella," Sharpay told Gabriella with a smile and everyone burst out laughing in agreement.**_

_**------  
**_

"_**Why do we have to go ALL TOGETHER?! I mean why not just let us teens go on one and you parents go on one," Chad replied.**_

"_**Because Mr. Danforth this is our, as in us parents', last time to have a HIGH SCHOOL SPRING BREAK with you guys before you go off to college and we defiantly know that college students like to go away for Spring Break away from everything and just…let go. So that's why Mr. Danforth," Jack told Chad in his coach voice.**_

"_**Oh," Chad replied knowing that if he said something then he would defiantly get his ass chewed out and he would lose the fight for why they couldn't go alone.**_

"_**So here take a paper and fill it out and DON'T LET ANYONE SEE," Greg told them as each set of parents gave their kid or kids (in Derby's and Vance's case) to fill out.**_

_**-----  
**_

"_**Alright so the result is…..Walt Disney World!" Jack told them and watched as all the teens smiled at each other widely.**_

"_**Well, I guess it's a good thing we already booked the rooms and all that already," Greg complimented startling the teens as the parents just laughed at their shocked and confused faces.**_

"_**How did you know we would chose Walt Disney World?" Sharpay asked them.**_

"_**Because we know that's were all you teens wanted to spend it this Spring Bring and we figured since it's the place for families why don't we all go together," Lucille told her daughter with a smile.**_

"_**Aw, that was nice of all of you. Thank you," Gabriella stated.**_

"_**Yeah thank you. From all of us," Troy said.**_

"_**It was no problem we just want to spend time with our families.**_

"_**Alright….but um daddy, mommy, while your gone and may I point out for THREE weeks?" Gabriella asked her parents, wondering if they could be away from D.C. for three weeks that was the Senior Spring Break at East High.**_

"_**It's already been cleared up and everything and if there's a dire emergency well then they know where I'm at and every thing so, no need to worry baby girl, I'm all ours," Greg told her daughter with a bright smile.**_

"_**We're all going to have one room villas at Disney's Animal Kingdom Resort," Greg informed them.**_

"_**Wait ONE room villas?" Troy asked making sure he heard right.**_

"_**Yes, ONE room villas," Jack told his son.**_

"_**Um…why?" Chad asked.**_

"_**Because we figured that each couple would want their own villa and plus we TRUST you guys to make the right choices because we love you and we know we brought you up right," Jack told them as all the parents nodded their heads in agreement.**_

"_**Well, we know that we were brought up right, just not Sharpay," Chad said before he yelped, "Ow!"**_

"_**You deserved it son," Kyle told his son after his mom, Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella, Taylor, and Ryan whacked Chad on the back of the head, hard.**_

**

* * *

(Albuquerque International Airport)**

"MOMMY!" Gabriella and Sharpay squealed excitingly as their moms walked off the Air Force One.

"SHARPAY! GABRIELLA!" The moms squealed back before they all embraced in tight hugs.

"Can we get in this?" Vance asked as him and Greg walked off the plane and over to their women.

"DADDY!" Sharpay squealed before she hugged him tightly as her brother moved to hug his mom.

"Daddy," Gabriella whispered through the happy tears in her eyes before she launched herself in her daddy's arms, wrapping her tanned and toned legs around his torso and her tanned and toned arms around his neck with tears in her eyes.

"Oh baby girl. How I have missed you," Greg said as he let a few tears slide down his cheek as he kissed her cheek and forehead as the paps held back by the steal gate of the airport took mad pictures of the them, but both not caring.

"Hey Inez, Greg,'' Troy said as he walked over to them with his parents as the Secret Service stayed close to the First Family as other Secret Service men moved to put everyone's bags on Air Force One.

"Hi mijo," Inez said as she hugged him before she and Lucille embraced in a tight hug.

"Hello Troy," Greg said, still not letting go of America's Sweetheart.

"Greg," Jack said with a smile.

"Jack," Greg said with a smile.

"And us," Chad said as he and the gang with parents walked over causing everyone to laugh before heading to get on Air Force One, the whole time Greg never letting to of his daughter who stayed in his arms.

* * *

**(In the air on Air Force One)**

"So did you get any acceptance letters back from your college choice yet mija?" Inez asked her daughter who was sitting between her and her husband.

"Yep," Gabriella said before she bent down and pulled them out of her laptop bag and split the stack, handing half to her mom and half to her dad.

"That reminds me here daddy, mommy," Sharpay who was sitting facing across from the Montezes, in between her parents said, handing her parents her stack and split it down the middle also.

"Baby girl these are all awesome colleges that accepted you!" Greg exclaimed as he looked through the acceptance letters to some of the top schools in America and in other foreign countries.

"The same thing goes to you Sharpay!" Vance told his daughter, proud of her.

"Shh!" The girls hissed looking to see if their boyfriends heard.

"So I take it you didn't tell them about getting your college acceptance letters yet?" Derby asked them.

"Nope," they replied.

"Gabriella Marie…" Inez started in a warning yet caring tone.

"Sharpay Anne…" Derby said in the same tone.

"We know, we know," the girls said together.

"All were saying is don't keep this from them until last minute okay sweethearts?" Derby told them.

"Okay," they agreed.

"We'll just wait until the last second," Sharpay stated as Gabriella nodded.

"Sharpay Anne," Vance started.

"Gabriella Marie," Greg stated.

"We know, we know," they mumbled.

"So I take it Gabriella showed you her acceptance letters?" Lucille said as she came over and sat beside the two families.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Inez asked with a smile.

"I opened them with Lucille because I was nervous and since she's like a second mom to me. And also because I know that she would be supportive and everything and it gave me someone to talk it all through with besides Sharpay who talked to Mrs. Baylor," Gabriella told her mom and dad who nodded in agreement.

"Well, thank you for being their for our baby girl, Lucille," Greg thanked Lucille.

"Its not a problem at all. She's like the daughter I never had," Lucille said as she kissed Gabriella's forehead before going back to sit behind them with her husband and son, the last hearing the whole conversation and listening intently as his girlfriend's parents read off some of the choices to each other from their stacks. And to say Troy was upset that Gabriella didn't come to him was an understatement and he was going to confront her about it….eventually.

"U of A….MSU….PSU….UNC…USC…." Inez read.

"NYU…Duke…Berkley….Stanford…and my favorite, UCLA!" Greg said.

"Daddy's UCLA's my favorite too, that's why I applied," Gabriella told her dad with a giggle before adding, "Plus I LOVE Los Angeles and that California weather."

"Alright. A, Greg the only reason why you love UCLA is because its your alma mater. B, Gabriella the only reason why you love L.A. is because of Rodeo Drive and the hot celebrity males and beaches. And C, Gabriella the only reason why you love California weather is because you were born and raised their until your were fifteen," Inez informed her family you laughed along with her as she finished, all knowing it was true.

----

An hour later, Jack said, "Hey guys listen to our kids."

The parents all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before they listened to the teens who were sitting on the plane for talking and saying random things while the parents laughed, knowing that their teen girls had to much Monsters to drink.

"Do you love Troy?" Martha asked.

"That's a dumb question. Yes, I love him." Gabriella answered.

"Jeeperz, do you madly make out with him too?" Martha asked.

"Yes," Gabriella replied.

"Can't you say no?"

"Yes," Gabriella shot back.

"Then why don't you if you don't want to answer a question?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't like to say negative things like no," Gabriella said with a shrug of her shoulders as everyone on the plane who heard burst out laughing and even harder when Gabriella acted liked Chad by saying the next thing, "What'd I say?! What'd I say?!"

The boys listened as the girls then just really said random things, "Sharpay kinda looks scary. I would be scared of her if I met her in an ally."

"We've never flown together before," Kelsi said with a shrug as her mom asked her a question.

"People don't usually do that before they're married," Taylor stated to Sharpay who was talking about Christy in school who lost her virginity to her boyfriend of three years.

"Wait, why am I a snot?" Sharpay asked Chad who mumbled that she was a snot.

"God bless Spring Break!" The parents all said with the teens who agreed.

_**TBC…**_

_**

* * *

Sorry, its SO short. But I promise to update on April 8 and it WILL BE LONGER. Promise. I love you all, thanks for being so patient with me. Much love. XOXO.**_

**Laugh your heart out. Dance in the rain. Cherish the moment, ignore the pain. Live, laugh, love. Forgive and forget. Life's too shot to be living with regrets. So DON'T!**


	9. Disney's Animal Kingdom!

**Chapter started: April 07, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: April 08, 2009.**

**Author's Note: Well, here's that chapter I promised. Enjoy and please R & R. Toodles.**

**

* * *

**

**=America's New First Family=**

**-Chapter 8: Disney's Animal Kingdom-**

The next morning Troy found himself waking up to the sun coming through the cream colored curtains of the savanna designed bedroom that he and Gabriella shared in their One Room Villa at Disney's Animal Kingdom. Smiling, he kissed Gabriella's forehead before he quietly and carefully slipped out of bed and walked over to the phone and called Gabriella's dad and then room service.

**(Troy-bold, Greg-italics & room service-italics)**

"_Hello?" _

"**Morning Greg, sorry if I woke you and Inez up." **

"_Morning Troy and don't worry about it you didn't, we were just talking with the other parents. What can I do for you? Is Gabriella okay?"_

"**Well, I'm glad I didn't wake you up. Tell my parents I said morning, please? And yes, she's fine, I'm looking at her right now and she's sleeping peacefully. What you can do for me is answer the question I was wondering about?"**

"_Of course I'll tell your parents morning. I'm glad she's fine and you better be taking care of her or so help me god. Your dad and mom says it's the same thing for them too if you hurt her. So what's the question."_

"**Are we all meeting up for breakfast this morning or can I call room service so I can set up breakfast outside on the balcony for your lovely daughter and me."**

"_Go right ahead. We're just getting ready to call all of you and ask if any of you had any specific good morning surprises or plans for your significant other since it's our first full day here."_

"**Alright. Well, thanks Greg. I'll talk to you later?"**

"_Yeah, we're all meeting down in the lobby at nine, so make sure you're ready and with the Secret Service down in the lobby by then, okay?"_

"**Alright. Thanks Greg. Bye."**

"_No problem Troy, just make her smile this morning, that's all I ask. Bye."_

Troy smiled as he hung up with Greg before looking at the room service menu at the breakfast section for what he and Gabriella would like. Finally after deciding he picked up the phone and dialed *11 for room service.

"_Hello, room service?"_

"**Good morning. I'm staying in a one room villa, number 14, and I was wondering if I could order some breakfast?"**

"_Of course. What can I get you, sir?"_

"**I'll have two hot chocolates with extra whip cream and caramel syrup. One stack of 5 butterscotch pancakes with bacon, and one stack of two pancakes with bacon and a bagel and cream cheese, please."**

"_Sure thing. That'll be there in about five minutes sir. Is their anything else I can get you?"_

"**Is it possible for a single red rose to be brought up in a vase with that and a personal message?" **

"_Of course."_

"**Then I would like one single red rose with a message on a card that reads 'Good morning MY beautiful baby Brie. You might be America's sweetheart and your daddy's baby girl, but to me, you're MY GODDESS and the brightest star in my sky. Love always and forever because it's the whole point, Troy Alexander Bolton."**

"_Alright, that'll all be up in your room in five minutes. Anything else?"_

"**No thank you, that's all." **

"_Alright, bye sir."_

"**Thanks again bye."**

"Mr. Bolton?" Came a voice from the other side of the door as Troy walked out to the main part of the villa to answer the light tap on the door.

"Yeah?" Troy asked knowing it was one of the Secret Service guys that were sent to watch the perimeter of the villa.

"I have the room service," the agent said.

"Alright, come on in," Troy said as he let the agent in with a smile.

"Here you guys go," the agent said with a smile.

"Thanks, Nick. Are you going to be with Gabriella and I today or are her regular agents?" Troy asked the agent he referred to as Nick.

"Her regular agents, they didn't take the vacation they were offered because they didn't trust anyone else with Gabriella and that's understandable because that happens a lot to us agents. We get assigned someone from the First Family and after being with them everyday of every second, you begin to know their daily routines and sometimes you find yourself doing the same things because your just so use to watching and being with that person when they do that," Nick told Troy.

"You sound like you know a lot about it," Troy completmented.

Nick laughed before nodding his head and saying with a smile, "I should I was with the last president and I was assigned to his daughter…"

"And let me guess you fell for her?" Troy interrupted with a smirk.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"Gabriella and Kerry Anne are tight now, Gabriella says its nice to have someone around to talk to who went through the same thing as she is seeing as they're both the same age as when Kerry Anne's dad took office. Plus Kerry Anne's hot," Troy informed him.

"I heard that Troy Alexander Bolton," Gabriella said as she walked out of the bedroom with her hair in a messy bun that she went to bed in last night, his jersey, and a pair of his boxers with a pair of red fuzzy slippers on her feet.

"Oh…somebody's in trouble," Nick said before he slipped out of the room with a laugh as Troy glared at him.

"Um…morning baby. I love you," Troy said with a cheeky grin.

"Uh huh, nice try, suck up. Now, what's this?" Gabriella asked as she mentioned to the trolley of stuff.

"Our breakfast, now go make your cute little as comfortable on the balcony at the table and I'll bring the food out," Troy told her and watched as she nodded before dragging her feet back into their bedroom. He smiled and began pushing the trolley as he heard the balcony doors open. Smiling Troy picked up the hot chocolates and set one in front of Gabriella and one in front of where he would sit before placing the stack of two pancakes, bacon, and a bagel with cream cheese in front of her, him taking the other plate of food, he sat down and they began to eat in comfortable silence.

------

Thirty five minutes later, Gabriella got out of the shower and wrapped a big white fluffy towel around her body and one in her hair. Walking over to the counter, she grabbed her ProActiv and began to wash her face before she cleaned her ears, and put Vanilla Secret deodorant on, Victoria's Secret secret garden Love Spell body cream on. Letting out a sigh she unwrapped the towel from her now dry body and then grabbed her triangle bikini silver, black, and white Burberry bottoms that tied on the sides, and tied them on her hips.

After making sure the ties on her side were tight, but not to tight, she grabbed her matching triangle Burberry bikini top and held it to her chest as she walked over to the bathroom door, and poked her head out with a, "Wildcat?"

"Yeah, Brie?" Troy asked not looking up from his 17-inch screen navy Apple laptop, that was on his lap as he laid rested his back against the headboard of the bed.

"Can you tie the strings for me please?" Gabriella asked him coyly.

Troy looked up and stared shocked as he watched her walk over to him, holding her bikini top to her chest with a small blush and smile. Taking a shaky breath he said, "Sure."

"Thanks Wildcat," Gabriella replied coyly as he sat his laptop on the bed before moving to stand up behind her.

"N…no pr…problem, Brie," Troy stuttered before he took a deep needed breath as she moved the towel out of the way as she kept the other hand on her top, blocking her bare breasts from his sight.

Troy ran his hands on the length of her silky smooth tanned and toned back before he took the two strings and tied them so they were tight (but not to tight) and secure on her back. He heart Gabriella comfortably sigh as he ran his hands up farther until they could grab the strings that were hanging untied on her shoulders; grabbing the strings he tied them tightly, yet not to were the strings were chocking her.

Turning around, Gabriella smiled and looked into Troy's eyes connecting them for a second before she pecked his lips in a thank you before skipping back to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

After she got back inside, the door open seeing as she was already covered, she grabbed light wash AERO denim short shorts, she then took her red tank top from Old Navy (ON) and pulled it over her bikini top before she put on a pair of HCO (Hollister Co.) white rubber flip flops.

After she sighed and unwrapped the towel from her now damp hair, and started to run the brush through her hair. After brushing her hair she combed it over to the left side nicely before tying it in a lose side, and then after she took her black and white 'Endless Love' Ed Hardy rhinestone cap from yesterday and put it on her head, her black Chanel framed sunglasses sitting on top of the cap.

Smiling she lightly began humming Taylor Swift's song Fearless as she lightly and naturally did her make up. Finally, still humming, she added a pair of ruby studded earrings in her ears, her T necklace from Troy around her neck, and her charm bracelet from Tiffany & Co. that had a charm on it from each of the wildcats, which caused Gabriella smile at the flashback of when she got it in surprise.

**(Flashback-- May 2007, before becoming America's Sweetheart)**

_**It was just another Wednesday in May, of their Junior year at East High School, when Troy parked his sleek black Audi S4 Convertible, between Chad's red Luxury Utility SUV LX 09 from Lexus and Zeke's red Jeep Wrangler; in his parking spot at the East High Student Parking lot. Smiling he turned off the engine and turned to Gabriella who was deep in thought before she snapped out of it seeing that they arrived, and together they both grabbed their bags (and tote in Gabriella's case) and went to meet their friends beneath their Apple Blossom tree where the apple blossoms were blooming beautifully. **_

_**After talking for ten minutes, Gabriella went silent and into a deep thought that everyone noticed.**_

"_**Baby Brie, something wrong?" Troy asked her with concern showing in his beautiful blues as he tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest that she was leaning against as they sat underneath the Apple Blossom tree with their friends who were listening and wondering the same thing.**_

"_**What?…Oh, sorry! No nothings wrong," Gabriella lied.**_

"_**GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ, I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN THAT. Now what is the matter! Come on baby, your scaring me," Troy told her with worry and concern both in his beautiful blues and voice.**_

"_**You're scaring us ALL," Sharpay told her as she grabbed her fingers and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles, in a soothing sisterly love way with a soft sisterly worried smiled.**_

"_**Alright, but don't say anything until I'm finished. First of all, don't worry I'M NOT breaking up with you. Second of all, here's what's bothering me and remember don't say anything until I'm finished okay?"**_

"_**Alright," they all agreed and then did as they promised and stayed silent until she was done.**_

"_**I just have all these feelings in my stomach that something bad is going to strike when or if I become the First Daughter, that's if my daddy becomes president. **_

_**It's just I'm afraid our friendships will change. Because as Buffy said on Buffy the Vampire Slayer 'Friendships change all the time. People grown apart. They grow closer.' And we've been friends for SO long and we're all a FAMILY. Its just… you ALL mean SO much to me, that I'm scared to close my eyes and open them to see that you're all not there. And I'm scared to leave them open to see you ALL LEAVING ME. **_

_**And I'm scared that when or if I become the president's daughter I'm going to forget who I really am which will make me lose all of you. **_

_**But, maybe the deepest part of who I am is what scares me or breaks my heart and I don't want to share that with anyone and when or if I do, I don't want to loose those people that I love, you guys, MY FAMILY." Gabriella told them with tears in her eyes that know were not a warm loving chocolate brown, but a dark depression brown that was close to black. **_

"_**Oh baby, come here," Troy said pulling her tighter to him, rocking her back and forth as he said, "I want you to listen and listen good. These feelings MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT BE TRUE, but whatever or whenever the case WE WILL get through it TOGETHER because we ALL love you SO much, and I'LL ALWAYS be here for you because I love you and don't want to lose you."**_

"_**He's right, Gabriella Marie Montez. We DO love you and DON'T want to lose you either," Chad added with a serious smile and a serious look in his eyes.**_

"_**We all love you and each other. And we all don't want to lose your or each other, EVER. Remember Brie-Ella, we're FRIENDS AND FAMILY FOREVER till the end of time and for so much longer, way longer than eternity. Plus, just remember Ryan and I'll be right there with you so we can keep each other in check if we lose ourselves because that's what friends…no, sorry, FAMILY DOES." Sharpay told her as she hugged Gabriella and Troy because he still held her.**_

"_**Promise?" Gabriella asked them all, tears still in her eyes, but not flowing as hard anymore.**_

"_**Here's our promises," Troy told her before he signaled to the gang who all nodded with smiles before grabbing little boxes out of their bags. **_

_**Gabriella gasped as she knew those small blue boxes with white ribbons on the top because they were the signature box and color of Tiffany & Co. **_

_**Troy smiled and took the sterling silver charm link bracelet and put it on her right wrist before kissing her hand and then handing her a box. Smiling an encouraging smile at her he said, "Open it."**_

_**Gabriella smiled and then opened it curiously before gasping at the 2,325 dollar hearts and arrow charm that was encrusted with diamonds and red sapphires in platinum silver. "Oh Troy! It's beautiful. I can't expect it, its to much."**_

"_**Yes you can. And just to let you know the hearts and arrow stands for love and the diamonds since their rare stand for our love also because a love like ours is rare," Troy replied her softly as he took it and carefully clipped it on one of the links of the bracelet.**_

"_**Thank you, its beautiful," Gabriella told him as she kissed him, letting a few happy tears slip from her eyes only to be wiped off by the pad of his thumbs.**_

"_**Not compared to you. There's also a letter for you, but you're NOT ALLOWED to read UNTIL AFTER GRADUATION," Troy told her and she agreed and pink promised him and sealed it with a passionate kiss.**_

"_**I'm next," Sharpay said as she handed her the envelope as she gave Gabriella the same directions as Troy gave her.**_

"_**So let me guess, all the envelopes are going to be like this, not opening until graduation," Gabriella stated.**_

"_**Yep," they remaining ones yet to hand her their envelope nodded.**_

_**Gabriella just smiled and shook her head before she opened box to reveal a 900 dollar, solid sterling silver heart charm accent with pink sapphires. **_

_**Sharpay smiled and took the charm out of the box and put it on the other side of Troy's charm before she hugged Gabriella as she explained it, "Even though you already have a heart charm from your man over here, THIS heart charm means something totally different and just as strong as his love for you. The heart means two things, so the first thing is the reason it's solid. It's solid because it shows how strong and solid our friendship…no, SISTER-SHIP really is. And the second thing is why it's shaped like a heart. Why its shaped like a heart is because I want you to ALWAYS KNOW that MY LOVE IS WITH YOU EVERYWHERE and ANYWHERE, ANYTIME. And that's also what the engraving says on the back MY LOVE IS WITH YOU EVERYWHERE, ANYWHERE, ANYTIME."**_

"_**Oh Shar-Bear," Gabriella whispered as happy tears well up in her eyes.**_

"_**Oh Brie-Ella. Don't cry, you're too beautiful to cry," Sharpay told her as she took the pads of her perfectly French manicured pink tipped nailed thumbs, and wiped the tears away with a smile before they embraced.**_

"_**I'm next," Chad said with a smile as he handed Gabriella the small box and the envelope. **_

_**Gabriella smiled and gave the envelope to Troy, who was going to hold all the envelopes until graduation so she wasn't tempted to open them unless she really needs too. She then smiled a curious smile and lifted up the lid of the small box to reveal inside of it, on a bed of soft cotton, a 925 dollar single diamond charm.**_

_**Chad smiled and chuckled at everyone's confused faces. Smirking he took the charm and put it on the other side of Troy's charm and began to explain it after placing a kiss on her right cheek or HIS cheek as he called it, "The reason it's a single diamond, is because diamonds are rare just finding a friend…no, SISTER like you is. And I'm proud to say that I've found one, and I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize this because I don't want to lose the third best thing in my life." **_

_**Gabriella smiled a happy smile before making a smart comment, "That's of course with basketball first and Taylor second."**_

"_**Of course, you know me too well," Chad replied as everyone burst out laughing.**_

"_**I'll go next after this lunkhead basketball boy that I call my boyfriend," Taylor said with a smile causing everyone to laugh, even Chad.**_

"_**Taylor be nice," Gabriella scolded playfully with a giggle as Taylor handed her the box and Troy the envelope.**_

"_**Yeah, Taylor, be nice," Chad butted in causing everyone to laugh as he earned a slap on the back of his head.**_

_**Gabriella just smiled and though to two perfect opposites could attract better than them, well…okay, they came in second, Zeke and Sharpay in first; as she opened the box to find a 600 dollar, sterling silver snowflake charm that had round brilliant diamonds in the middle of it and on the ends of it. **_

_**Taylor smiled and put it on her charm bracelet next to Chad's as she explained it, "Why I went with the snowflake is because one, it stands for December the month that God blessed the world with letting your mom give birth to OUR angel; and two because each and every snowflake is rare because theirs NEVER a duplicate or one the same as another because they're all unique and one of a kind which you are. You're ARE one of a kind and we wouldn't have it any other way." **_

"_**I guess I'll go next along with my bag of fresh back cookies," Zeke said as he handed her the box and a zip lock bag of cookies, and handed Troy the envelope.**_

"_**Trying to do one up on us, huh?" Troy asked him.**_

"_**You bet," he replied to Troy cheekily causing everyone to laugh.**_

"_**Man, I don't think you could because Troy upped all of us up one because he kissed Gabster passionately, and unless you want to kiss her and probably have her bite your tongue, Troy beat you up, and my sister come at you with their wrath of hell and furry, then I suggest DON'T do one up on everyone," Ryan told her sister's boyfriend who laughed as did everyone, but knowing it was SO true. **_

"_**Thanks Zeke and don't worry you didn't up one on Troy because he upped two, so you can up one," Gabriella replied with a giggle.**_

"_**Thanks!" Zeke replied with a smile as everyone laughed.**_

_**Gabriella giggled before opening the box to reveal a 1,550 dollar horseshoe charm accented with a cabochon amethyst, square emeralds and brilliant round diamonds. **_

"_**The reason I went with the horseshoe charm is because a, its beautiful like you and b, its symbolizes luck, which you are to ALL of, our good luck charm because wherever you are with either one or all of us or we think about you something good ALWAYS happens to us," Zeke explained as he put the charm on the bracelet next to Sharpay's charm with a smile.**_

"_**Aw, thanks Zeke. I love you big bro," Gabriella said as she hugged him and he hugged her back, both squeezing lightly and a little awkwardly seeing as she was still on Troy's lap with his arms around tightly (but not to tight) around her petite waist.**_

_**Smiling Kelsi went next and handed Gabriella the little box and Troy the envelope before she explained as Gabriella opened it, "It's a music note because you brought the joy of music to all of us and because when you sing my songs who make them sound like something sent from heaven which it should be seeing as your OUR angel sent to us from up above." **_

"_**Aw, its cute, thanks Kels," Gabriella stated as Kelsi put the charm on her bracelet next to Taylor's charm.**_

"_**I guess I'll go after my beautiful girl," Jason said as he handed Gabriella the box and Troy the envelope.**_

_**Gabriella smiled and opened the box to reveal a pillow shaped charm that had a little teddy bear engraved on it. **_

_**Smiling Jason explained it as he put it on the bracelet next to his girlfriend's charm, "The reason I chose a pillow engraved with a teddy bear is because whenever we have this weird dream or this really scary nightmare and we don't call you at night if we're scared or need someone to talk to, you yell at us and tell us that you're mad because we know that we can call you anytime day or night, no matter what because you're ALWAYS here for us. The reason why the teddy bear is engraved on the pillow is because you give us those soft teddy bear hugs after those bad dreams and those weird and good ones." **_

"_**I guess I will go first since she's making me," Ryan said with a smile referring to she as Martha; as he handed Troy the envelope and Gabriella the box.**_

_**Gabriella smiled and giggled before opening the box to reveal a 1,200 dollar open center star charm with round brilliant diamonds in platinum silver.**_

"_**The reason I went with the star is because you're the groups shining star, the brightest and most important 'star' in our little group of family," Ryan explained with a smile as she clipped it on next to Jason's charm. **_

"_**And I'm going last. I chose this 1, 200 dollar peace charm with diamonds in platinum silver, is because YOU keep the peace between all of us when we're fighting and because you brought peace into our lives," Martha said as Gabriella took the charm out so she could place it next to Ryan's charm.**_

**(End of Flashback)**

"Brie you okay?" Troy asked her as he came into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her right shoulder.

"What?" Gabriella asked as she snapped out of the flashback.

"I asked if you are okay, you got offly quiet in here," Troy replied softly with concern.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Bout what if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't. I was just thinking back to the day, year, and month that we all made the promise before you guys surprises me with this charm and charm bracelet," Gabriella replied with a soft, yet bright smile, as she showed him the charm bracelet.

* * *

"Morning mija," Inez who was dressed in tan cargo pants, brown leather flip flops, and a chocolate brown cami with brown framed sunglasses over her eyes; greeted her daughter with a smile and a kiss on her right cheek.

"Morning mommy. Sleep well?" Gabriella replied as she hugged her mom and kissed her right cheek.

"Never better, you?"

"Same," Gabriella replied to her mother before she launched herself into her daddy's arms and greeted him, "Hiya daddy! Sleep well?"

"Hiya to you too. And like an angel, you?" Greg replied after he kissed her forehead as he held her close to him.

"Same," Gabriella replied.

"That's because you ARE an angel," Sharpay said as she walked with Zeke over to them.

"Shar-Bear, morning!" Gabriella greeted as she embraced the blonde.

"Brie-Ella, morning!" Sharpay replied before pulling back and looking Gabriella over, "Nice outfit."

"Thanks you too," Gabriella replied before asking, "Same Burberry string triangle bikini as mine just in pink?"

"Yep, and I can see you went with the same shorts except mine are in white. And you also chose the same cami, flip flops, hat, hairstyle, and sunglasses, even though my cami, flip flops, and hat are pink with my side ponytail and white Chanel sunglasses," Sharpay replied.

"I guess great minds just think alike," Gabriella replied after she got done giving Zeke his good morning hug.

"Oh God! Just what we need another Sharpay," Came Chad's tired voice as he walked over to them dressed in a pair of red board shorts, a white shirt, and black slip on VANS skater shoes with ankle socks; and Taylor on his arm.

Gabriella and Sharpay just looked at each other before nodding and then whacking him on the back of the head before turning to Taylor with a cheeky grin and greeting her, "Morning Taylor!"

"Morning girls, love the outfits," Taylor replied who was dressed in the same thing as them just in purple.

"Thanks, you too," they replied.

"Um, is this going to turn into one of those moments were all of those girls are going to be dressed in the same thing just in different colors?" Troy whispered to the parents.

"You're question is getting answered right now with a yes," Jack told his son as he watched Martha and Kelsi walk over to them dressed in the same thing except Martha's in orange and Kelsi's in grey.

"So what are we doing today, Mr. Pres?" Chad asked using his nickname for Greg who playfully glared at him as they all stood around the lobby.

"Would you like me to hit him for you?" Kyle asked Greg.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm use to your son saying that to me now," Greg told him before he continued, "We figured we started out with exploring the Animal Kingdom Park first since it's where we're staying. So we signed us up for a Kilimanjaro Safari which is an attraction for all ages and provides the chance to see African animals including giraffes, black rhinos, and lions as they roam free on the 100-acre savannah in the Africa area which is one of the seven sections of the park."

"Cool! So when we leaving?" Chad asked.

"Now, because the tour begins at Harambe Wildlife Reserve. Now does everyone have cameras and all of that stuff for today?" Inez asked and everyone checked before nodding. "Alright, then let's go the limos waiting for us."

"Sweet, we're riding in style," Chad stated.

"I ALWAYS ride in style," Greg joked even though it was true.

"True dat," Chad replied causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"Come on lunkhead basketball boy," Taylor replied before she squeaked as Chad picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and began walking out of the lobby and to the limo with her as she hit his back, causing everyone to laugh at the two.

"Two opposites never attracted better," Troy stated.

"Babe, they only come in SECOND, Zeke and Sharpay come in FIRST with the whole opposites attracting,'' Gabriella informed her boyfriend as they walked towards the limo with everyone else and of course with the Secret Service who for once were in actual cloths, not those black suites and ties, but they still didn't take off their black shades.

* * *

**Hello, and thank you for joining us on today's Kilimanjaro Safari. We hope that you enjoy your ride and remember the rules that you were suppose to read before getting on. And also remember to enjoy the ride and that these animals are still hunted by poachers today. So keep your eyes open and cameras ready! So here we go, let the safari begin! **

"This is so cool that we're the only group on this truck going on the first tour of the morning slash afternoon!" Chad exclaimed as everyone laughed and knew the reason why they were the only group of people in this truck and the first one's on the safari that day, it was all because of who Greg, Gabriella, and Inez were, plus people would probably be scared of the Secret Service even though they had no suits on.

"Hey look over there!" Jason exclaimed pointing to the right side of the tuck.

Everyone turned their heads as Chad said, "It's a deer!"

"It's a gazelle!" Troy stated.

"No! It's antelope," Gabriella told them with a smirk and role of her eyes.

"It's a bird, it's a plane. No, its Superman," Sharpay whispered to the other minus Gabriella, Troy, and Chad who all burst out laughing.

"What's an antelope?" Chad asked her confused.

**Good question. An antelope is a ruminant hoofed mammal of the family Bovidae. These animals are spread relatively evenly throughout the various subfamilies of Bovidae and many more closely related cows or goats than each other. Male antelope are noted for their horns, which are permanent. **

"Cool," Chad stated as they all took pictures of the antelopes before they continued to look for other animals.

Five minutes later, the spotted and took pictures of baboons, okapis, gazelles, wildebeests, ostriches, and warthogs.

**Well, I just got a radio transmission from the reserve warden, Wilson Matua, who is flying over the reserve on his daily routine, scouting for poachers and he said so far there is no sight of them so that's good. But he did tell me to drive you over here to see these animals that just appeared above water….and there they are.**

"Hey look its Chad!" Troy said as they looked at the Hippopotamuses that you could see getting food on land, showing off their big bodies, little ears, and little feet. Everyone that heard Troy burst out laughing and laughed until they had tears in their eyes as Chad just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his best friend.

Ten minutes later they say, Black Rhinos, White Rhinos, Giraffes, Zebras, Cheetahs, Lions, and Crocodiles.

**If you look to your left that's Flamingo Lagoon home to our Flamingos. Flamingo Lagoon is a huge Hidden Mickey island, and what I mean by that is if were up in the sky you could see that the island is in the shape of Mickey's head. **

**Now flamingos are…please wait a minute, I'm getting a radio transmission from the warden….well, I'm sorry to cut this short, but the warden has just spotted poachers on the reserve and its up to us with the support from the air and other rangers to stop them before they take a baby Elephant away. So let's go!**

**------**

After the safari they headed and started walking three-eights of a mile Pangani Forest Exploration Trail which was a walkway next to the Kilimanjaro Safaris where you could see rare African animals. As they walked they noticed "research students" positioned at most locations to give information about the animals and answer questions. As they walked, they spotted the a Hidden Mickey Mouse head, a craving of Jafar from Aladdin in it, and a representation of Scar that was hidden also but was very difficult to spot, even though the Wildcats and parents found it and then laughed as some of the Secret Service tried to find it and failed.

After that, they headed over to the Asia part of Animal Kingdom and went to the Flights of Wonder where they joined a trainee bird handler and a wayward tour guild who taught them about the delicate state of nature and showed them the vultures, hawks, colorful macaws, crowned cranes, and the American Bald Eagle up close. After they went to that, they went to Maharajah Jungle Trek and walked into the lush forests of the wild mystical Anandapur Royal Forests of Southeast Asia and respective ancient ruins, and this is where they all had up-close encounters with Komodo drags, fruit bats, tapirs, birds, and the girls' favorite, TIGERS.

"Alright so what do you want to do first, Kali River Rapids or Expedition Everest?" Greg asked them which ride they wanted to go on first.

"EXPEDITION EVEREST!" The teens all yelled right away, excitingly with eyes shining.

"Expedition Everest it is," Greg said with a chuckle before they all headed over to the runaway-train roller coaster.

After the five minute wait, they climbed aboard and filled up one of the trains for a full-steam-ahead adventure bound for Mount Everest, Gabriella and Troy sitting between Troy's parents who were up at the very front, and Gabriella's parents who were sitting behind them with Secret Service behind them and the rest of the group behind them as the train started.

"I love you," Troy told Gabriella as he pulled her a little tighter to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a smile as he kept his aviators over his beautiful blues.

"I love it when you just say that without no reason, and I love you too," Gabriella said as the train started to travel in an upward hill position. "Oh Troy, look at the view!"

"I am and it's beautiful," Troy said not even gazing at the amazing panoramic views across Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park before he let out a scream as did their rest of their group that filled up the train as the train plunged into complete darkness.

Finally after three second, they returned to light and saw the rollercoaster tracks were twisted into a dead in causing them all to scream, "OH NO! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

But as the wind howled, they realized there's no place to go on the expedition unless it was death…or so they thought before the train fell backwards into complete darkness where some of them got a glimpse of the denizen ic domain. As the train went on a nail-biting hairpin turns, they all felt their bodies moving forward and down with sudden drops on the mountain slopes with the train, on a race to escape the icy domain.

But not bewaring, they didn't know until it was too late as the train reached up their and the Yeti jumped out of them claws shining with the little light showing and mad yelling and snow and ice hanging from his dark fur, red eyes glowing causing everyone to scream in surprise and shock.

After the ride finished, they headed to the next one in the Asia section of Animal Kingdom and got in line for the Kali River Rapids. As they waited in line for their raft that sat twelve they were deciding on how to do this whole seating/riding arragement.

"So its going to be the Montezs, Boltons, and Evans in one; then in another one the McKessies, Danforths, Coxes, and Baylors; leaving the Nielsens and Crosses in another one, right?" The Secret Service agent asked as he got in the rafts' last seat with another agent, that the first group mentioned was in as another one got in the second groups' raft, and the rest got in with the last group's raft for the ride.

"Yep," Greg told him with a smile as he threw his arm around his wife's shoulder and kissed her cheek before turning his head to smile at his daughter who was sitting across from him with Sharpay who had just got done in a 'blood' war with Troy over who got to sit with her, which meant that Troy was sitting between them and the Evans with Ryan beside him.

The group in the raft smile and turned their heads as they heard Sharpay and Gabriella exclaim cheese as they held their waterproof cameras up to take pictures both funny and smiling ones of them sitting together.

"You guys better hold on your sunglasses," Vance told the women who all had taken off all of their outer cloths and flip flops (and hats) leaving them in their bikinis and sunglasses.

"You guys too," Derby shot back at her husband who was wearing his aviators as was the rest of the guys who had discarded their shoes and shirts back up at the entrance/exit of the ride with the rest of the groups' stuff.

"What's that smell?" Jack asked as the raft began its 90-foot ascent past picturesque, lush jungle and jasmine-scented mists.

"Jasmine!" The women answered before they squealed in surprise as the raft dropped into gushing geysers and drifted under a refreshing waterfall causing them all to get soaked.

"HEY!" They heard Chad say from the next raft that was about ten feet behind theirs, wondering what he was saying hey for they turned their heads to watch as that raft started to go under the first waterfall and get Chad's fro to look like mop or a plate of spaghetti sat on top of his head as the others took pictures.

Smirking Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan pulled out their cameras, zoomed in on Chad, and snapped pictures of it before they were covered by some choppy waters before the startling change in scenery.

"This is horrible," Inez said looking at the scenery that was now hazardous debris left behind by illegal loggers' litter in the riverbanks. They also saw a few of infernos blaze through the landscape, and scattered across their raft's path was the evidence of renegade logging companies are threatening wildlife and destroying delicate rainforests.

Escaping the devastation of what's really reality not just a scenery for a ride, their raft sailed down a 30-foot waterfall and as their raft floated under the bridge they could hear the rest of their group behind them screaming as their rafts went down the waterfall, which left them not noticing the smiling faces that were looking down from the bridge knowing what was coming up at the end of the ride seeing as how they just got off.

They group all looked at each other with wide eyes as they read signs warning that they're going to get wet at, maybe even SOAKED at the part coming up, and to say they got SOAKED was an understatement because they were beyond soaked as they got off the ride only to wrap the towels they brought along around them as they slipped on their shoes.

"That was so much fun!" Gabriella exclaimed with a bright smile as she cuddled into Troy both using their towels to wrap around them as was the parents and Zeke & Sharpay as the two agents stood wrapped in their own towels, taking of their shades and drying them before putting them back on.

Smiling they all took pictures once their whole group was off, pictures of the whole group, one of just the parents, one of parents and their teen (or teens in the Evans' case), one of just the teens, and one of each couple young and old.

After Kali River Rapids, they headed to the next section of the Animal Kingdom which was DinoLand U.S.A, where they got in line for DINOSAUR.

After a routine visit The Dino Institute museum was interrupted by a mischievous scientist with a secret mission where the scientist recruited them to travel back to the Cretaceous era (65 million years ago) to capture a mild-mannered Iguanodon and return to the present day with a 3.5-ton dinosaur in tow.

So once their whole group climbed aboard an experimental CTX Time Rover, they buckled up and the time travel than began in one turbulent trip!

"Hoops?" Chad said as he tapped Troy's shoulder, who he was sitting beside.

"What's up dude?" Troy replied, keeping his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"This is SO cool!" Chad told him with a bright smile as he continued to take pictures of the scenery and everything that was truly amazing.

"It sure is. Its awesome what technology can do," Jack's voice came from behind them where he was sitting with the McKessies, Danforths, his wife, and the Montezs.

As the their rover arrived in a dark prehistoric forests that was almost pitch black, but the could sense large creatures that were moving around them.

They all smiled, talked about, and took pictures of the gentle giants; and the girls screamed as some of the monstrous meat-eating predators in search for a tasty snack scared them.

But suddenly, something caused all their eyes to go wide, and the thing to do that was an enormous animals appeared on the left of their rover, and they could tell it was NOT one of the friendly variety.

Finally, after the rover swiftly moved past the not so friendly meat-eating giant, they started to look for the dinosaur they were assigned to find and bring back, but the Iguanodon was nowhere to be found causing them to get lost in a thick jungle with hungry dinosaurs, but that was not the worst of it: the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs was about to strike. And they all knew they needed to find their target and get out of the past before they became history.

Their eyes went wide and their search became frantic as the countdown began: 60 seconds before the meteor pulverizes the Earth!

The road started getting bumpy as their search continued, but soon stopped as they heard a terrifying roar of an unimaginably huge beast, all of them thinking was it the friendly Iguanodon or the carnivorous Carnotaurus?

Soon later, after nearly escaping the Carnotaurus they brought back their assignment and got off, taking pictures before they headed to the animal exhibits located in DinoLand which were habitat homes of the American Crocodile, Abdim's Storks, and Asian Brown Tortoises, but not before they took pictures with Dino-Sue which was a 13-foot tall, 40-foot long reproduction of the largest, most complete T-Rex (Tyrannosaurus Rex) ever found and clocking in at 67 million years, Dino-Sue was a length of a 4-story building.

After the Finding Nemo-The Musical, they headed for the last things in Animal Kingdom and the last things that were located in DinoLand U.S.A. which were the Cretaceous Trial, Chester and Hester's Dino-Rama, Primeval Whirl, and TriceraTop Spin.

* * *

**(The Teens' Villa)**

"Are your feet hurting like mine are?" Gabriella asked Troy as she rummaged through their walk in closet for something to wear to dinner tonight, where they were all going into downtown Orlando, Florida to eat at P.F. Chang's.

"Uh huh," Troy said as he laid on the bed his head on the pillow and eyes closed.

"Don't fall asleep Bolton," Gabriella warned him before she walked into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it before starting the shower water, stripping down and jumping in, letting the hot water wash off all the sweat and chlorine from today, along with letting it relax her.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella hopped out of the shower and repeated the same actions she did this morning before she slipped on a pair of light blue lace thongs and a matching bra.

After putting on her bra and thongs, she slide on a pair of HCO Cali Flare low-rise medium destroyed jeans, a white lace trim HCO cami, and a turquoise Victoria beach HCO v-neck t-shirt, and on her feet she put on a pair of black soft faux leather 3 inch heeled short boots from AMICLUBWEAR (AMI).

After getting dressed and putting her boots on, she took the towel out of her now damp hair and ran a brush through it before she took her straightener and straightened her hair before adding a white fuax leather headband to make it look cute. She then moved onto her make up and applied smokey shades to make her chocolate brown eyes pop; and to top her outfit off, she put her charm bracelet on, her promise ring from Troy, her diamond Chanel white leather banded watch, a black pearl necklace with matching earrings and a matching bracelet.

Walking out of the bathroom after cleaning up, she came out to find Troy already dressed in a light blue polo HCO that brought out his eyes, a dark wash pair of Diesel jeans, and black VANS skate shoes. Gabriella smiled and said as she picked up her black Chanel clutch, "I have one sexy boyfriend."

"I know. And I have one sexy girlfriend," Troy replied cockily before he kissed her and they walked out of their room and meet the other teens in the living room before walking out of their villa, meeting the parents in the lobby, and then heading out to the black HUMMER stretch limo and heading to P.F. Chang's for dinner.

_**TBC….**_

_**

* * *

Well, there you all go! 58 PAGES ON MICROSOFT! GOSH, I must really love you guys. Anyway, I just got this finished at nine PM and I've been working on it since my early dismissal at one this afternoon. Jeepers, yeah I've gone insane. Well, this is by the far the longest chapter in this story so far. Well, anyway, anywho, I hope you enjoyed it! I love you all, but not as much as Cloe! I love you sis! XOXO. Toodles.**_

**Laugh your heart out. Dance in the rain. Cherish the moment, ignore the pain. Live, laugh, love. Forgive and forget. Life's too short to be living with regrets. So DON'T. **


	10. 2009 MTV VMA's

_**Chapter started: September 15, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: September 16, 2009.  
**_

_**Author's Note: **_W-O-W, it's been how long since I updated…um, since April 08, 2009. So, that's like I guess a real bummer suck fest for you all that like this story, huh? Well, again I'm sorry. AND AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE IS AT THE END! PLEASE READ IT! All my love, always, XOXO.

Toodles.

* * *

**=America's New First Family=**

**-Chapter 9: 2009 MTV VMA's-**

**(September 13, 2009.- 5PM) **

"Alright, you girls ready, yet?" Zeke, who was all decked out in a black tux with a silver tie, asked the Vice President's daughter and America's Sweetheart as he knocked on the door that lead into Troy ad Gabriella's suite room at the Four Seasons Hotel in New York City, New York or as some called it "The City that Never Sleeps".

"I know I am, we're just waiting until I finish helping Brie-Ella with her dress," Came Sharpay's reply through the door.

"Alright, well, Jake said the car will be here in ten minutes," Zeke replied.

"Alright, thanks babe. I love you!" Came Sharpay's reply again.

"I love you too, baby," Zeke said before he turned on his black leather dress shoed heel and walked back out to where Sharpay's bodyguards (Jake, Alex, and Gina), Gabriella's bodyguards (Brett, Josh, and Roxy) where waiting with Troy in the living area.

"They coming?" Troy who was dressed in a black Calvin Kline tux with black dress shoes and a gold tie.

"Yeah, Sharpay said that she's ready and that she's just helping your girl fix her dress," Zeke replied as he straightened his tie.

Troy just smiled and went back to watching the WNBA game that Gabriella had turned the TV on so she could hear the game which her favorite team, the Los Angeles Sparks, were playing against Phoenix Mercury as she was getting ready for the awards where her and Sharpay were going to present the award for Video of the Year.

"You think the Sparks are gonna win?" Roxy asked Troy.

"I have no clue, it's been a pretty close game. I mean one team scores a three point and then the other team does to tie it up or to make them only one point behind or ahead, so right now it's no call game," Troy replied and then smiled as one of Gabriella's favorite players, Lisa Leslie, scored a basket before he said to no one in particular, "I can't believe she plans to retire at the end of the season."

"I know and go Sparks!" Came Gabriella's voice as she made hers and Sharpay's presence known.

"Whoa!" Zeke and Troy said together as they turned their heads to look at their girls.

"You like?" They asked them as they did a little spin.

"Mmhm," they replied as they each stared at their girls.

Sharpay was dressed in a beautiful, yet simple and sweet silver metallic dress by Lenovia, a pair of silver 4 inch slide heels with rhinestones, and a single diamonded necklace, bracelet, and earring set that went perfectly with her outfit. And to top off her outfit she had her hair down in her natural blonde waves with smokey eye makeup, a silver clutch, and a silver satin wrap.

Gabriella was in exactly the same dress except that it was in gold, her shoes were a pair of three inch slide on high heels, and she had on a gold heart locket with gold hoop earrings from Tiffany & Co.. Her hair was down in her natural dark chocolate brown waves, her make up was smokey, she had a gold satin clutch in her hand and a gold satin wrap to match.

"And we have officially lost them," Gina stated with a smirk as the other bodyguards laughed as Sharpay and Gabriella worked on getting them out of their trances.

* * *

**(Radio City Music Hall, NYC)**

"**GABRIELLA!" **

"**SHARPAY! OVER HERE!"**

"**GABRIELLA! GABRIELLA OVER HERE!"**

"**TROY! HOW IS IT DATING THE PRESIDENT'S DAUGHTER?!"**

"**ZEKE, WHAT'S DATING SHARPAY LIKE!"**

"**TROY! GABRIELLA, OVER HERE!"**

"**SHARPAY! ZEKE! OVER HERE!"**

"How did you talk me into this again?" Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear as they posed for photos together.

Gabriella just giggled before she locked their eyes together as she replied, "Because you love me."

"That I do, that I do," Troy replied before he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead which got the paps going once again.

"Come on lovebirds, let's get a move on it," Brett told them with a smirk as he, Roxy, and Josh surrounded Gabriella and Troy as they lead them to their seats inside of the building while Sharpay's bodyguards did the same thing for her and Zeke.

-----

"Oh my lanta! Can you believe what Kanye just did to Taylor?! She so deserved that award!" Sharpay whispered in Gabriella's year after Taylor Swift walked off stage after winning the moonman for the "Best Female Video" for "You Belong With Me" over Beyonce who was in it with the video for "Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It)" and Kanye West having a fit about it, getting up on stage and saying that she didn't because Beyonce had the best video over all, hands down.

"Exactly! She did! That song and the video rocks!" Gabriella agreed as flashed a smile to Troy who just came back with Zeke who left five minutes earlier to get them all a drink while the guards stayed with the girls.

"That it does, baby." Troy told her as he sat down beside her and put his arm back around her, placing a kiss on her temple.

"But hey look at it this way, after her getting that award, she just became the first ever country music artist to win an MTV Video Music Award," Zeke told them, trying to lighten the mood up.

"True," the girls said together before they clapped as the show came back on and the camera that just turned towards them which the girls flashed a smile at along with a wink and blew a kiss to all of their families back at the White House watching the awards too.

_**//You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**_

_**She's going off about something that you said**_

'_**Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do//**_

"She's not even phased about what he said. I know I would be," Gabriella mumbled to herself.

Troy, hearing this leaned over and whispered in her ear, "She's not phased because she knows that that award was voted by the people, the people who love her. And you wouldn't be phased by it because your strong, Brie, and not to mention I'd probably kick his ass."

_**//I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do\\**_

"No, you wouldn't because you'd get sued, but thanks anyways babe," Gabriella whispered back with a smile.

"Yes, I would and I know he wouldn't sue me," Troy told her with a smile as he watched his girlfriend mouth the lyrics to one of her two favorite verses in the song.

_**//But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts**_

_**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time\\**_

"Oh? And why is that?" Gabriella asked him after she was done mouthing the words.

"Because I'm dating the President's Daughter," Troy replied cockily while Gabriella just burst out into giggles before she turned to Sharpay and they began to sing the lyrics along with Taylor:

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me, you belong with me**_

Giggling, Sharpay stood up on her feet and pulled Gabriella up with her, and together they pulled the boys up as they all began dancing to the song as did everyone else, all four of them not even seeing the camera focus on them for a good part of the song.

_**//Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**_

_**Hey, isn't this easy?\\**_

Smiling, Gabriella through her arms around Troy's neck and danced with him as she sang to him the next part of the song:

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**_

_**You say you're fine, I know you better than tat**_

_**Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?**_

Troy smiled at her before kissing her nose and saying, "I think it's you whose got the smile to light up this whole town. The world even."

Gabriella just smiled at him and lightly kissed him before she sang her second favorite part of the song:

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_

_**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

"I hope those two last forever which is also the same thing I hope happens with us," Sharpay whispered into Zeke's ear as they danced together, occasionally glancing at Troy and Gabriella.

"So do I baby, so do I," Zeke told her before placing a kiss on her forehead before smiling as she turned to Gabriella and they began dancing together as they sang along with Taylor:

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know?**_

_**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

"You ever wonder what it would've been like if we never got together with our girls?" Troy asked Zeke as they stood and gazed at their girls with love filled eyes as the girls continued to sing and dance:

_**Oh, I remember you driving to house in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry**_

_**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams**_

_**Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**_

"All the time man, all the time," Zeke replied as he shared a smile with Troy.

_**//Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me\\**_

"What do you think, they're talking about?" Gabriella whispered into Sharpay's ear.

"Most likely us," Sharpay said causing them both to glance at their boys, flash them a smile and a wink before giving each other knowing looks of agreement before they continued to sing along while pointing at their boyfriend's:

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time, how could you not know?**_

_**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_

_**You belong with me?**_

_**You belong with me//**_

--------

"I have the great pleasure of introducing the next to presenters. So, please welcome to the stage, the girl that's known for her silver, pink, and sparkles, the Vice President's daughter, Sharpay Evans, and the most beautiful girl to ever grace the White House since Jackie Kennedy, America's Sweetheart and the President's daughter, Gabriella Montez!" Russell Brand, the host for the second time in a row of the VMA's, said into his microphone as people cheered for the girls who walked out onstage with arms linked.

Both girls giggled, which the microphone caught, before they both said at the same time, "Thanks Russell! Great job at hosting tonight and last year!"

"Alright, well first off we would like to make a few side comments on some things. Brie-Ella and I both want to congradulate Taylor Swift because she deserves that awards and when your in the White House let it be known that that's usually whose voice your hear in the halls besides the bad singing coming from myself…" Sharpay started.

"And my daddy," Gabriella added before she said, "Oh my lanta! Did I just say that out loud! Oops, sorry daddy! I love you!"

"Nice save, Brie-Ella," Sharpay replied before she giggled.

"Thanks, Shar-Bear," Gabriella replied before she said, "I would also just like to put out that Pink your performance was simply outstanding I wish I could do half the things you did up here. I would like to say that Janet I loved your performance and your brother would be so proud of you, your family are in my family and the wildcats families' prayers, may your brother rest in peace."

"Long live the King of Pop!" Sharpay stated and everyone stood up and cheered for a good five minutes before they said, "Well, let's get this show on the role. Roll the nominees, please."

**The nominees for Video of the Year….Beyonce, Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It)…Eminem, We Made You…Lady Gaga, Poker Face…Britney Spears, Womanizer, Kanye West, Love Lockdown…Video of the Year**

"And the winner is…SINGLE LADIES (PUT A RING ON IT) BYBEYONCE! CONGRATS BEYONCE! WE LOVE YOU!" Sharpay and Gabriella exclaimed together as people stood up and clapped for a shocked Beyonce.

------

Soon after Beyonce won, she let Taylor Swift come back out onstage and give her speech before Taylor and Beyonce walked off stage with the "royal" daughters and all took pictures together as Russell closed up the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, I hope you all liked it, I thought it was a pretty crappy update, but anyways anywho, here's the important author's note:**_

_**I know it's most likely not like you all owe me anything, but I wanted to know, seeing as I'm not going to be posting any new stories (unless their oneshots or my promised story, True Friendship & One Love), that if I even mention it or don't, that you guys will tell me on every review and even in private messages to remind me and if you must resort to violence, kick my butt, if I want to post a new, none oneshot, story, even if it's a sequel of something until I get ALL my with in progress stories COMPLETED! Mkay, with that I'll go back and look at what stories to update first (by the oldest and last updated story to the newest and last updated story). **_

_**All my love, always. XOXO.**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	11. G20

**_Chapter Started: October 2, 2009._**

**_Chapter Finished: October 3, 2009._**

_**Author's Note:** _Well, here's a new chapter. I know it's a few days late, but I've been out of school so, I have to make up work, but now it's the weekend so, I can write more stuff not to mention I have my first ever Homecoming tomorrow, Saturday, so wish me luck. All my love, always, XOXO.

Toodles.

**

* * *

**

**=America's New First Family=**

**-Chapter 10: G20-**

**(September 24, 2009.)**

"Morning Baby Girl. Morning Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Martha," Greg greeted the four as they walked into his and his wife's Presidential suite at the Omni William Penn Hotel in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania where this year's G-20 meeting was being held.

The Group of Twenty or more commonly known as the G-20 was formally established in 1999 to bring together major industrialized and developing economies to discuss key issues in the global economy. Sol, therefore this year, President Montez was hosting and giving Leaders the opportunity to take stock of the progress made and discuss further actions to assure recovery from the global economic and financial crisis.

Though New York City, New York was originally was the chosen location, the Montez cabin had changed it to Pittsburgh because it stands as a bold example of how to create new jobs and industries while transitioning to a 21st century economy.

"Morning daddy," Gabriella greeted her dad as she kissed his cheek and hugged him before doing the same to her mom as she said, "Morning mommy."

"Morning, Mija," Inez greeted back before turning to the others and said as she motioned to the long table covered in all sorts of breakfast foods, "Morning guys and dig in. There's plenty."

"Thanks," they all replied along with Gabriella before filling their plates and their glasses up so, they could have some breakfast.

"By the way, baby girl, I love the sense of wardrobe you and Sharpay decided on this morning," Greg said with a smirk as Zeke, Troy, Ryan, Martha, his wife, and the Evans all laughed at the two blushing girls who were still dressed in their pajamas -- Sharpay in her pink and silver custom made pajama set from Juicy Couture and Gabriella in her chocolate brown and blue custom made Juicy Couture pajama set.

"So, what's the what for the agenda today?" Troy asked a few minutes later.

"Well, today Greg and I will be in summit for quite some time and while we're doing that Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan along with you guys if want to go are visiting the Carnegie Museum of Natural History, the Carnegie Space Center, and Mt. Washington. At the History and Space Center you guys will be on a private tour from the creators before you guys go to Mt. Washington where Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan have to do a photo shoot for Time Magazine and the Pittsburgh Post who are both doing an article or multiple articles on the G-20 Summit and all that jazz," Greg replied.

"Sounds fun," Troy commented.

"For you maybe, but what about Brie-Ella and me. We have to gain ten pounds!" Sharpay stated.

"Gain ten pounds, why?" Troy asked confused.

"Duh, because the camera adds ten pounds," Gabriella told her boyfriend with a roll of her eyes before turning to Ryan and saying, "At least you don't have to worry about gaining ten pounds."

"And why's that?" Ryan asked his "little sister" with a smile.

"Because you're a guy," Sharpay told her brother as Gabriella nodded her head in agreement and the parents just watched in amusement at the group of friends.

-------

"Alright, well see you later on tonight. You behave and be safe, okay Baby Girl? I love you," Greg told his daughter who was now dressed in a navy and white cable knitted stripes long sleeve sweater dress that had a u neck and five front buttons, and a pair of brown crinkle faux leather buckle boots with a 2 ½ inch low heel to them; who smiled in reassurance and kissed his cheek as she hugged him.

"Don't worry, Greg. She'll be safe with me," Troy, dressed in a navy HCO polo, light wash jeans, and black VANS skate shoes; reassured Greg.

"I have not doubt in that, Troy, I did when you guys first started dating, but not anymore," Greg reassured Troy with a smile and watched as his daughter went to her boyfriend and laced their fingers together before they both slipped on a pair of matching Aviator sunglasses, grabbed Gabriella's red and black LV tote, and headed out the door with Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, and Martha, all of them surrounded by Gabriella's and Ryan & Sharpay's bodyguards.

* * *

**(Carnegie Museum of Natural History)**

"So, first I'll take you guys to look at the PaleoLab which is an authentic preparation lab where fossils are cleaned and prepared by museum scientists, called _preparators_. Do any of you know what preparators are?" the creator asked the group of Secret Service, boyfriends, best friends, America's Sweetheart, and America's Sparkle (which was the ser name given to Sharpay by a lot of people in the U.S.A because she was known for her sparkles, pink, and blonde hair).

"Don't they uncover fossils from rock that surrounds them. And they can also repair fossils that have been damaged along with making replicas or casts of original fossils, and remove small fossils from washed and screened matrix which is the surrounding rock," Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my girlfriend, America's Sweetheart, Gabriella Marie Montez," Troy stated causing them all to laugh and the creator to also smile as he watched the young girl giggle before she was pulled in for a soft kiss from her boyfriend.

"Very good, Ms. Montez," the creator said as he smiled at her before he told them as they walked around the next section that was called "Hillman Hall of Minerals and Gems" that just had a new smaller section added on to it called "Wertz Gallery- Gems and Jewelry".

After looking at the gems in the first and bigger room, they then went to the new gem and jewelry gallery.

"Whoa! Dude, check this out!" Zeke told Troy who came over and looked at what he was looking at which was a piece of Amber with a fly inside of it.

"That's pretty sweet," Troy stated.

Zeke was about to reply when he heard is girlfriend exclaim, "Zekey! Zekey, looks it's your birthstone!"

The boys just chuckled and walked over to where Sharpay was and there indeed was Zeke's January "Garnet" birthstone.

"And do you know where you can find the finest gem garnets?" the creator asked them.

"Yeah, in Brazil, Canada, Nigeria, Russia and Tanzania," Sharpay replied only knowing this because for one she had a fascination for birthstones and two because in science class (both advanced and regular science) they had stopped any kind of bio work and worked on gemstones because it would defiantly pick up people's grades and when the teacher, Mrs. Brewer had picked the birthstones she gave each Wildcat couple their special someone's birthstone instead of their own, as she did with most of the students unless they decided they wanted to do their own.

"Very good, Ms. Evans," the creator smiled at her as she took a picture with her digital camera as did the others which made him state, "You know you guys do have many perks to being so high up in the U.S. because normally we don't allow people to use cameras or anything of that sort in this section of the exhibit, but for you guys we have allowed it so, you guys sure are lucky."

"Thanks," they all replied with smiles, knowing he was right.

"Hey, look! Here's Chadster's and Jas Allen's February 'Amethyst' birthstone," Gabriella pointed out as she took some pictures as the others did the same.

"Here's Kelsi's," Zeke pointed out as he looked at the blue-green gem that was prized for its beauty and durability and because the aquamarine gem was a favorite with crystal and jewelry enthusiasts alike.

"Oh, Ryan! Look, it's mine!" Martha told her boyfriend who turned his head and there indeed was Martha's May "Emerald" birthstone and took a picture of it with his camera as did the others.

"Ryan! Look, it's ours," Sharpay told her brother as she found the red gem known as a Ruby gem and it is second in hardness only to diamond and so rare that top quality gemstones are worth more than white diamonds of similar size.

After taking pictures of the Rubies and while Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Martha gazed at them while the creator told them more about it, Troy and Gabriella went to find his October Opal or "Tourmaline" birthstone and once they found it they took a couple pictures of it before they found Taylor's November birthstone which was the Topaz or Citrine and took a few pictures of the golden-yellow gemstones before they lastly and most certainly not least, found Gabriella's December birthstone which had to be the most beautiful one of them all with it's sky blue turquoise color or another version of her birthstone known as the Tanzanite, had the most beautiful deep blue-violet color which was the result of heating (naturally or otherwise) of green zoisite and it could only be found in Tanzania.

Soon after looking at the gemstones they headed to the next section which was labeled "Dinosaurs in Their Time" which had been closed to the public in March of 2005 (and back then it was known as Dinosaur Hall) and on November 21, 2007, marking the 100th anniversary of the original Dinosaur Hall. Phase Two of the project, featuring two T. rex skeletons posed mid-fight, opened in June 15, 2008.

"So, what's different in this new Dinosaur Hall?" Troy asked the creator as they all stood in the entrance.

The creator smiled and began to answer his question, "Well, for one thing, it has a new name! the old Dinosaur Hall is now Dinosaurs in Their Time. The new name reflects the fact that, for the first time, the dinosaurs are integrated into the environments of their respective time periods. Even though dinosaurs are no longer with us, the plants, mammals, fish, and insects that surrounded them continue to evolve and created the biological diversity that surrounds us today. Carnegie's dinosaurs are remounted in scientifically accurate, active poses, and new specimens never before seen by the public were added to the exhibition. It's a project 200 million years in the making!"

"Cool," they all stated.

And before they looked around, Ryan asked, "What are all currently on display?"

"Carnegie Museum of Natural History is home to one of the world's best fossil collections, including the world's greatest collection of dinosaurs from the Jurassic Age. The museum displays five holotype—the original fossil that defines a species, usually the first or most complete specimen discovered—dinosaur skeletons. Those holotypes are _Diplodocus carnegii, Tyrannosaurus rex, Apatosaurus louisae, Camptosaurus aphanoecetes,_ and a new species of a bird-like oviraptorosaur that has yet to be formally named.

_Dinosaurs in Their Time_ also features the world's most complete fossil skeletons of the Jurassic plant-eating dinosaurs _Camarasaurus lentus, Camptosaurus aphanoecetes,_ and _Dryosaurus altus,_ as well as the world's most complete baby _Apatosaurus_ and some of the best-known original specimens of _Coelophysis bauri, Stegosaurus armatus, Allosaurus fragilis, Corythosaurus casuarius,_ and _Protoceratops andrewsi_.

All told, there are over 15 mounted dinosaur specimens, dynamically posed and surrounded by the plants and other animals that lived with them," the creator told them with a smile," the creator told them.

"Cool, thanks," they replied before they all began to look around taking various pictures of all kinds from funny to serious, serious to sad, and sad to just the dinosaurs.

**-------**

Soon later, the group and creator was found up on the second floor in the Hall of African Animals where they explored four of the African continent's major live zones -- savanna, rainforest, mountain, and desert -- and the unique animals that live there.

They saw a realistic diorama that transported them to a water hole where a reticulated giraffe, two species of zebra, African buffalo, wildebeest, and warthog (which Troy and Zeke had dubbed 'mini-Chad'), among others, have gathered. In the shadow of a Baobab tree, they saw gerenuks stand on their hind legs nibbling leaves while termites build their impressive mounds.

The next realistic diorama, transported them to the rainforest where a lowland gorilla emerged from lush tropical foliage and vines. A pair of zebra duikers forages in the undergrowth. And a predatory Gaboon Viper's hunting is disrupted as it is mobbed by understory birds.

They then were transported to the desert biome that introduced the unique animals of the African desert, highlighting the fennec -- a small elusive fox with large eyes and enormous ears (which the girls had dubbed the real mini-Chad). The circle of life in this harsh desert environment was illustrated as the fennec traps a small desert rodent.

In the next exhibit titled "Hall of North American Wildlife" they saw some of the continent's most amazing animals in natural habit dioramas. The major ecosystems of North America -- tundra, coniferous forest, deciduous forest, grassland, and dessert -- were represented along with their diverse inhabitants. With a broad, in scope and rich in detail, the Hall of North American Wildlife presented them with unforgettable images of the continent and offered them a unique perspective on North America's wildlife…the pictures they knew just wouldn't do anything in the North American Wildlife exhibit justice.

On the third floor, they visited Alcoa Foundations Hall of American Indians, Polar World: Wyckoff Hall of Arctic Life and Needle to the North, looked and got pictures of the beautiful Third Floor Jurassic Overlook, and then they went in and explored Gabriella's second favorite exhibit the Walton Hall of Ancient Egypt -- the birthstones being her favorite -- where they learned all about Ancient Egypt.

Soon later, they had thanked and taken pictures with the creator before they all left to head over to the Carnegie Science Center where they encountered a lot of really cool things that fascinated Gabriella and Martha, bringing out their science loving sides and made the other wildcats laugh at them when they answered every question right when it was asked when they knew nothing about it.

* * *

Later in the day before returning to the hotel, the girls and Ryan had their photo shoot with a beautiful backdrop of Steel City and they had ate lunch at one of the many restaurants before taking the incline, that they had taken up, back down so, they could head back to their hotel.

Once they arrived back at the hotel they said 'hi' to Greg, Inez, Vance, and Derby before they all headed up to their suites…well, the girls in Gabriella's suite and the boys' in Zeke and Sharpay's suite to, get ready for an elegant dinner.

-------

"Martha, I'm loving the dress," Sharpay told her bother's girlfriend as she walked out of the bathroom in a beautiful strapless black satin dress with gold sequins covering the bodice and a matching gold satin bow under the bust and tied in the back.

"Thanks," Martha replied as she sat on the bed and opened up a shoe box and grab on of the black heels and put it on her left perfectly manicured foot. The heels that she had chosen was just a simple pair of black 3 ¾ inch high heels that had rhinestones on the straps.

"Well, I love your dress Shar-Bear," Gabriella told her bestie who was dressed in a pink double spaghetti strapped shirred bust party dress that had a bright pink satin ribbon bow on the side and a v-neckline, and it just grazed her knees when she stood up.

"Aw, thanks Brie-Ella, but I think I can say for both Martha and me, that I love your dress the most."

"Thanks," Gabriella said with a blush as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was straightened and pulled half back, in her ears sat a pair of three white diamond stoned earrings, Troy's first name initial sat around her neck, a Chanel white leather diamond incrusted watch sat on her left wrist, her make up was done in smokey shades, and she had on a pair of beautiful silver rhinestone sandal high heels that had an unique around rhinestone ankle strap with a 3 inch heel. And to top everything off she had on a beautiful Alfred Angelo red Jersey Knit dress with rhinestone buttons in the back, spaghetti straps, and a V-neckline.

"I still can't believe that Alfred Angelo is your personal dress designer," Martha told Gabriella as Sharpay nodded her head in agreement before she turned to Sharpay and said, "And I still can' believe that Scala is your personal dress designer."

"Believe me, it's still a shocker to Shar-Bear and I too," Gabriella informed Martha who was putting in a pair of pearl earrings that matched her bracelet and necklace.

"Exactly," Sharpay said as she slipped on a pair of slip on hot pink rhinestone high heels that had a 3 inch heel to them before she made sure her usually wavy blonde hair was still straightened perfectly and her silver sparkle eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara with clear lip gloss was still intact.

"Sharpay, Gabriella, Martha, can I come in?" Gabriella's female bodyguard, Roxy, and Sharpay and Ryan's female bodyguard, Gina, asked as they knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yeah, come on in, Rox," Gabriella replied and smiled at the two females who walked in and smiled at the girls.

"You all look simply stunning," Roxy told them and they all smiled as a thank you before she asked, "So are you all ready to go to dinner?"

"Mmhm," Martha replied as she grabbed her satin black shawl and black clutch.

"We are too," Sharpay replied as she picked up her silver shawl and clutch while Gabriella' picked up her red shawl and clutch.

"Alright, then let's go," Roxy told them before walking out in front of them with Gina in back of the them.

* * *

**(September 25, 2009.)**

The next day while their parents were finishing up with the G-20 Summit, they all had went and had fun at the Carnegie Science Center's Sportsworks before they went to the Pittsburgh Zoo and then finally took in a Pirates game at the City of Bridges' PNC Park which since completion, it has been hailed as one of the best ballparks in the country do to the beautiful backdrop of the Pittsburgh Skyline.

After cheering on the Pirates who won 3-1 against the Los Angeles Dodgers, they were allowed to go meet each team and get autographs and pictures before they had to return to their hotel, get an early dinner, Gabriella had to pose for a few pictures with her parents, before they all had to turn in early so, they could catch their Air Force One flight, the one that would take the Montezes and Evans' back to D.C. while the teens returned to Los Angeles where they were attending college with the other Wildcats at the University of California-Los Angeles or UCLA as it was more known as.

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Well, I guess I'm going to go post this and maybe write another chapter and possibly post it before I have to get ready for Homecoming. All my love, always, XOXO.**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica.**_


	12. A Birthday to Remember

_**Chapter started: October 21, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: October 21, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's a new chapter and I know that the thing it revolves around is late, but anyway anywho, better late than never right? :D

Toodles,

Jessica.

* * *

**=America's New First Family=**

**=Chapter 11: A Birthday to Remember=**

**(October 18, 2009.)**

"This is absolutely amazing, Baby Girl, Troy's going to love it," Greg told his daughter as they stood around the decorated Blue Room in the White House.

"You think so?" Gabriella in a white velour Juicy Couture tracksuit asked her dad as she bite her thumbnail.

"Of course," Greg told his daughter before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, stop chewing on your thumbnail and give Daddy G a hug because we have to go up to get ready for your boy's surprise B-bash," Sharpay told her "sister".

"Mkay, thanks Shar-Bear," Gabriella told Sharpay before she hugged her dad and kissed his cheek before pulling back and asking, "You're still coming as is all the other parents and wildcats right?"

Greg just smiled and nodded before saying, "Of course and we'll hide when we hear the click of your heels as you come towards the room with Troy."

"Okay, see you later, daddy. I love you," Gabriella told him with a smile.

"I love you too, Baby Girl," Greg told his daughter with a smile before he walked off, whistling, knowing that he too better get ready for Troy's Surprise 19th Birthday bash.

* * *

"Wow, Sharpay, honey, you're going to knock Zeke dead tonight," Derby dressed in a simple yellow dress and silver heels, told her daughter who had just finished getting ready for the party.

"Mommy, you tell me that all the time," Sharpay told her mom with a smile before adding, "But, thank you, Mom. I love you."

"Aw, sweetie. I love you too," Derby told her daughter with a smile, that really did tell Sharpay the honest truth, that she was beautiful in her outfit.

Her outfit was a simple animal print spaghetti strap dress, black heels, and diamond jewelry with her hair down in her natural goddess-like blonde waves that flowed down her back and around her shoulders as she turned her head towards her bestie and said, "This is okay isn't it? I mean you did say it had an safari theme going for it because of one of Troy's birthday presents."

Gabriella just giggled at her bestie and said, "Sharpay, don't worry you like fine…and fierce. Now, how do I look?"

"Simply adoring, amazing, and beautiful as always," Sharpay replied as she hugged her bestie before pulling back and taking in her full outfit.

Gabriella was dressed in a beautiful yet simple and seductive leopard print dress that had a spaghetti straps, a sweetheart bodice that had a sexy lace trim, and a touch of lace at the hemline, that added the perfect finishing touch to the short animal print dress. Her hair was in her natural, cascading, goddess-like waves, her make up was kept simple with smokey eyeshadow and clear vanilla lip gloss, a pair of black slip on high heels sat on her feet, and her jewelry was kept simple with just the T necklace and other jewelry Troy gave her.

"Thanks," Gabriella replied with a smile before adding, "I needed that."

"No problem, that's one of the reasons why I'm here for," Sharpay replied with a smile before she turned her head to look at the clock and seeing that it was six minutes till six she turned her head back to her bestie and said, "Honey, Troy's gonna be here in six minutes, you better go get ready to 'leave'."

"Mkay, thanks again, Shar-Bear," Gabriella told Sharpay and walked towards the door, but before going out of it she remembered something and turning towards Sharpay she blew a kiss and then said with a giggle, "I love you, sis."

"I love you too, sis," Sharpay replied back after blowing her a kiss back before giggling while their moms just smiled at them.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Troy," the staff greeted Troy as he entered the family quarters of the White House to pick up his girlfriend, dressed in a pair of jeans from Diesel, black NIKE shoes, and a blue polo.

"Thanks," He replied back each time with a smile.

"Troy, my man! What's up?" Brett, one of Gabriella's Secret Service Agents, greeted Troy as he entered the living room area.

"Brett, man, hey! Nothing much, you?" Troy replied as they shared a man hug.

"Nothing much," Brett replied before he informed him, "Oh, and Roxy just went to get your girl."

"Cool," Troy replied as he leaned against the back of the couch with his legs crossed and his arms crossed over his chest as he chatted with Brett some more.

"You know, I always find that pose sexy, especially and only when you do it," Gabriella's sweet voice said seductively as she entered the room.

"Whoa! Brie, baby, you look stunning, as always," Troy told her as he took her hand and twirled her in a small twirl before placing a kiss on her sweet lips.

"Why thank you," Gabriella replied before adding, "And you don't look so bad yourself."

"Why thank you," Troy replied before asking, "Ready to go?"

"Um, yeah, let's go," Gabriella told him.

"Hey, Gabi?" Brett asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, Bretty?" Gabriella replied as she turned to him.

"Didn't you forget your clutch and wrap?" Brett asked her.

"Oh my lanta! Thanks for reminding me I thought I was missing something," Gabriella told him before asking Troy, "Want to come with me to get 'em and you can say hi to my mom and dad?"

"Sure, let's go," Troy told her as he laced his fingers with her and let her lead the way and as they came up to the doors of the Blue Room he asked, "Why's your clutch and wrap in here?"

"Because I was talking with my parents before Roxy came to get me and I totally forgot about them so, this is the last place I left them," Gabriella said before she opened the doors and yelled with everyone else as the lights came on and everyone came out from hiding, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Whoa!" Troy exclaimed for the second time that night before turning to Gabriella and asking, "Brie…you didn't…"

"I did," Gabriella replied with a nod of her head.

"Well, thanks baby. I love you," Troy told her as he pulled her to him before passionately kissing her causing everyone to cheer and or wolf whistle.

* * *

"Having fun, honey?" Lucille asked her son who came over to her, his dad, and the Montezes after excusing himself from his group of friends and his girlfriend who continued to dance to the Cupid Shuffle by Cupid in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, I'm having a blast. I can't believe Brie threw me a surprise party and in the White House nonetheless. I'll tell ya Momma, I never thought I'd be celebrating a birthday in the White House," Troy replied as he sat down by his mom who wrapped an around him before placing a kiss on his forehead while the others all laughed.

"And I never thought that I would be the President of the United States," Greg told Troy before looking at his baby girl who was dancing with Chad and Ryan, and then smiling like he always did when he heard his daughter giggle when Chad fell on his butt after trying to do a fancy move that Ryan and Gabriella did.

"Do I have to claim him as my son?" Kyle asked the group of adults and Troy who all laughed.

"Kyle Adam!" Vanessa scolded her husband as she hit him on the chest, but laughed nonetheless.

"So, how's college been, son?" Jack asked his son.

"It's amazing," Troy replied with an excited smile before adding, "I love it."

"You only love it because Gabster and us go too it," Chad said as he made his and the rest of the Wildcats' presence known.

"Well, Gabriella's just the plus, you guys? Not so much," Troy replied causing everyone to laugh as Chad playfully glared at him.

"So, Wildcat, having fun?" Gabriella asked from her spot on her dad's lap.

"Yeah, I'm having a blast. Thanks, Brie," Troy replied.

"Hey, it's the least I could do. I mean how many chances do you get to celebrate your birthday in the White House?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"She has a point, Superstar," Sharpay replied from Zeke's lap.

Troy just smiled and shook his head at the tag team that was known as Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez.

-----

_**Happy Birthday to you**_

_**Happy Birthday to you**_

_**Happy Birthday dear Troy**_

_**Happy Birthday to you**_

Everyone sang as Troy's birthday cake was wheeled out by the kitchen staff. His birthday cake was a vanilla with vanilla mousse, Topsy Turvy Zebra print cake.

"Make a wish, babe," Gabriella told Troy who smiled at her and winked before blowing out all of his nineteen candles and then playfully glared at Gabriella because after he blew them out they lit right back up.

She just had to go with the magic candles, Troy thought with a smile as he started to blow them out again.

Finally after blowing out his candles the kitchen staff cut the cake and put it on plates followed by ice-cream so, they could all eat it.

After everyone finished or while others finished, Troy sat on one of the couches by Gabriella as she handed him presents from the group of people that consisted of all the wildcats and their parents along with his grandparents.

Finally, after all the other presents were opened, Gabriella handed Troy the first of six presents she got him.

"And this could be what?" Troy asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you open it and see what it is," Gabriella suggested with a giggle and a roll of her eyes.

Troy just chuckled and pulled the white wrapped metallic lid off the box and searched through the red tissue paper to find…a piece of paper?!

"What in the…" Troy started as he pulled it out.

"What is it, dude?" Chad asked him.

"It's a piece of paper with dates and times on it," Troy told him before everyone turned to a giggling Gabriella. "Okay, Brie, you got me, I'm truly confused."

"Troy, honey, read the card that comes with this one," Gabriella suggested to him again and smiled as she handed him the correct card envelope.

Still confused, but trusting his girlfriend he pulled a purple and gold card out and opened it so, he could read it outloud to the group:

_**Wildcat, oh wildcat, **_

_**I've been sittin' here for about two hours thinking of something more confusing to put in here, but I realize that it might just confuse your basketball brain more. Just kidding babe, I love you. And I know you love me, but I know something you will love more than me and here it is. **_

_**In this box you have found a slip of paper. Correct? Correct, unless I forgot it, but that's very unlike me you know. Anyway, anywho, Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolton, this piece of paper contains dates and times to what you may ask…well, to playing time with, your heroes, the Los Angeles Lakers! Yep, you read correctly. Enjoy, Happy Ninetieth Birthday, and I love you so much! **_

_**Love always and forever yours, **_

_**Brie. **_

_**October 18, 2009.**_

"Brie, baby, you dead serious?" Troy asked as all the shocked faces minus Greg's, looked at her smiling face as she giggled.

"Mmhm, I'm dead serious," Gabriella replied.

"But, how…when…why…huh?" Chad asked, still shocked.

Gabriella just giggled and said, "I have my ways."

"What she means is that she connection, who you'll meet along with Zeke, Chad, and Jason, when you guys play with the Lakers," Greg told them.

"Wait! Us, too?!" Chad asked excitingly.

"Of course," Gabriella replied before she fell backwards on the couch due to Chad tackling her causing everyone to laugh and then laugh harder as Troy and Greg got up and peeled Chad off of her.

"Alright, next present, baby," Lucille told her son who gladly excepted another present from his girlfriend.

Opening up the purple and gold box, he was stunned and excited as he pulled out floor seat tickets to every single Lakers game, both home and away along with extra tickets incase he wanted some others to go with him.

"I officially order you to marry her right here and right now, son," Jack told his son who laughed along with everyone else and then laughed again as Jack said, "I'm serious."

"Don't worry, Dad, when the times right I'll ask Greg for her hand in marriage and then I'll pop the question, don't worry old man. I don't plan on letting her go," Troy told his dad.

The females minus Gabriella cooed him as the males smiled and then smiled bigger as Troy moved his hand to wipe the tears out of Gabriella's eyes before softly kissing her and excepting the next present that was a very small one.

Opening up the small box, everyone watched as his jaw dropped open before he turned to a giggling Gabriella and asked, "Brie, you didn't, did you?"

"Mmhm," Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Son, what'd she do?" Jack asked him.

"This," Troy said as he held a keychain between his fingers that had the Infiniti symbol on it causing everyone to gasp.

"You bought him…a new car? A fucking Infiniti at that?" Chad asked and then rubbed the back of his head after his mother whacked him for his sense of bad language.

"Mmhm," Gabriella replied.

"Bought time his 'new' old truck, is just deceased," Sharpay said causing them all to laugh.

"And last, but certainly not least, this," Gabriella said.

"Alright, thanks baby, but first where's my car at?" Troy asked excitingly.

"Back at our house in L.A., it arrived the day after we left," Gabriella informed him with a smirk.

"Sneaky," Troy told her with a smirk.

"Mmhm, you bet," Gabriella replied causing everyone to laugh and then watch as Troy pulled something out of the envelope and watched as his jaw dropped again.

"What'd she get you this time, an island maybe?" Chad asked causing everyone to laugh.

"Nah, just vacation for two to the Land Down Under during Spring Break," Troy replied with a smirk.

"What?! Seriously! Dude, your so taking me," Chad told him.

"Um, excuse me, but whose the girlfriend?" Gabriella asked him before using her finger and then pointing to herself and said, "I am so, that means I'm going. Right, babe?"

"Right, baby," Troy replied before pecking her on the lips.

"Dude, your so whipped," Chad told him.

"Dude, so, are you…all the males in this room are," Troy said.

"We are not!" They all replied.

"You are too!" The females shot back with giggles.

"Watch," Inez whispered to the women before she turned to husband and used her pout and said, "Greggy, can you take me to Fashion Week in Paris when it comes up?"

"Sure, Izzy, anything for you," Greg replied.

"See," Inez told everyone causing them all to laugh and the President of the United States of America to pout.

"Happy Birthday to me," Troy said as he leaned back on the couch and pulled Gabriella onto his lap.

Gabriella smiled and then whispered in his ear seductively, "It's not over yet until we're back in our room."

"Oh God woman, your gonna be the death of me," Troy groaned.

"I know!" Gabriella replied happily before kissing him and then saying, "Happy Birthday, Wildcat."

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there it is and all I got to say is Happy Belated 22**__**nd**__** Birthday Zac! Hope you and Vanessa along with Lucas had fun at the hockey game! All my love, always, XOXO.**_

_**Toodles, **_

_**Jessica**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	13. Lakers' Biggest Fans

_**Chapter started: October 30, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: October 31, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's a new one and I know it's way late, but again, as some of you know I'm really sick with H1N1...so, um yeah. Please R&R! XOXO.

Toodles.

* * *

**=America's New First Family=**

**-Chapter 12: Lakers' Biggest Fans-**

**(October 27, 2009.- Los Angeles, California)**

"Brie, we got visitors," Troy dressed in a pair of nice jeans, black VANS, and a navy and white pinstripe button down shirt; called out to his girlfriend as he opened the door to their City of Angeles home.

"Troy," the President greeted the young basketball player with a smile and a man hug before he walked into the house with his Secret Service agents.

"Greg," Troy replied back with a smile as he closed the door behind them.

"Mr. President," Gabriella's Secret Service Agents greeted the President who smiled at them.

"So, how's things been?" Greg said with a smile as he leaned against the chocolate brown couch in Troy's and Gabriella's chocolate brown, cream, and gold decorated living room.

Troy chuckled before replying, "Gabriella's been great."

"You know me too well," Greg replied with a smile and a chuckle.

"I should. I've been dating your daughter since I was fourteen and she was thirteen," Troy replied with a smile before asking, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine," Greg replied as his agents' shook their heads in agreement.

"So, excited?" Troy asked with a wide smile.

"Oh yeah! You?"

"Yeah and nervous," Troy replied, honestly.

"That's understandable," Greg replied before asking as he looked at his Rolex, "So, what's taking my daughter so long?"

"I have no clu-," Troy started, but stopped mid-sentence as he spotted his girlfriend, his jaw dropping as his eyes popped out of his head. _Holy fucking God, she's trying to kill me_, he thought.

_Well, I guess he likes my outfit_, Gabriella thought with a smirk. Gabriella was dressed in what had to be the cutest outfit ever. It consisted of a denim cut-off mini skirt with frays on the hem and destroyed style around the front, a purple shiny tube top, a satin purple girls sequin gold sleeve stripes jacket (which was unzipped) with the team logo stitched on the front and the team name stitched on the back, a pair of 3 inch gold high heels, her T necklace that she got from the summer between Junior and Senior Year that had a ruby in it, gold bangles on each of her wrists, on both of her ring fingers sat rings (on the left ring finger was an Irish wedding band called a Claddaugh, and on the right ring finger sat a Lakers logo ring with real diamonds), her earrings were a pair of gold hoops, her hair was down in her Goddess like brunette waves, and her make up was simply smokey eye makeup and red lip gloss; making her look like a Greek Goddess, the most beautiful thing in the world, Troy's entire world and life.

"Baby Girl, you look beautiful," Greg told his daughter and only child after they embraced each other and kissed each other's cheeks.

"Thanks, Daddy. Hey guys," Gabriella replied and then said to her dad's agents before smirking at her boyfriend and saying, "Baby…Troy…Wildcat…"

"I don't think he's alive in there," Brett commented causing them all (minus Troy) to laugh.

"Cover your ears," Gabriella warned them all before she yelled, **"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" **

"Uh?! What?!" Troy asked, snapping out of it.

Everyone just laughed at him before Gabriella said as she looked at the clock that sat on top of the fireplace, "Baby, what time did you need to be at the Staples Center at?"

"In an hour, don't worry we got time," Troy told her with a smile, wrapping an arm around her waist before kissing her temple.

"So, we should probably get going because we all know the paparazzi are going to be hell," Greg told them.

"Alright, let's go," Gabriella told them before she leaned down and kissed her (girl) black Toy Poodle named Shadow and her (boy) Golden Retriever, Buddy, who was famous for doing all of those Air Bud movies.

* * *

**(Staples Center)**

"These have to be the best seats, ever!" Jack, who met his son, the President, and Gabriella with Lucille, Taylor, and the Danforths at Staples, exclaimed as he sat in the family section of the Lakers, which was right behind where the Lakers sat when they were on the bench.

Lucille just laughed at her husband before sitting by him followed by Gabriella sitting by her and then the President sitting on the other side of Jack and Kyle so, they could talk while Gabriella and Lucille talked with Taylor and Vanessa sitting behind them. And, of course, the Secret Service sitting in various seats and around various locations around the arena and court.

"These most defiantly are. I could get use to this," Greg told Jack, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Those two," Lucille told Gabriella, Vanessa, and Taylor, who all just giggled.

"So, you excited?" Gabriella asked the woman, who she (secretly) considered her mother-in-law and the future her along with the whole Bolton and Montez family hoped and yet, knew that someday it would be true.

"To see my son play in his first NBA game? Of course. I'm so proud of him," Lucille replied with a bright smile, happiness shining in her eyes.

Before Gabriella could reply, she turned her head to the guy who, she (secretly) considered her father-in-law as he asked, "So, where's everyone else at?"

"Well, the girls, my mom, and the rest of the moms are at Palm Springs for a spa day and the guys and dads are at Zeke's and Sharpay's house watching the game from there," Gabriella replied with a smile.

"Ah, I see," Jack replied before he pointed out to the group, "Look, it's Jack Nicholson!"

"We see that, honey," Lucille told her husband with a smile.

"He's been a long time Lakers fan," Greg informed them.

"And you know this how?" Jack asked, his best friend.

"Easy, because everyone knows this," Greg replied with a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Apparently, my husband does not," Lucille said before she giggled along with Gabriella, Taylor, and Vanessa, who burst out into laugher along with the President and Kyle, while Jack just glared at them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um, Lucy, I think you hurt his feelings," Gabriella told Lucille, who glanced over at her husband.

"Tough," Lucille replied before they all burst out into laughter again.

But before Jack or anyone else could say anything, the lights went off as music started to play and as people cheered, all the while three Laker Girls were wheeling to the middle of a court the 2008-2009 Championship Trophy with what looked like, rings around it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the Commissioner of the NBA, David Stern, accompanied by Lakers Executive Vice President of Business Operations, Jeanie Buss," the overhead voice of Lawrence Tanner, said, his voice drifting all through Staples Center.

"Congratulations to the L.A. Lakers to Gerry and Jeanie, to General Manager Mitch Kupchak, to Coach Phil Jackson, to…MVP Kobe Bryant of the Finals; to a Laker team that showed us an extraordinary amount of dedication. And, uh, to Phil's tenth. To the Lakers fans all over the world, who have made this one of the most historic franchises in the NBA. _Ten _Championships in Los Angeles. Congratulations. Again, you'll hear something about that," David Stern said, speaking into the microphone.

"And now, to represent the NBA Championships that the Lakers have won here in Los Angeles. We are proud to have some special guests, this evening. Please, welcome back some great Laker legends from our past, Championship years. 1972, Hall of Famer, "Mr. Clutch" Jerry West. 1980's, Norman "Norman" Nixon. 1982, "Silk" Jamaal Wilkes. 1985, Hall of Famer, "Big Game" James Worthy. 1987, Michael Cooper. 1988, Earvin "Magic" Johnson. 2000's A.C. Green. 2001, Rick Fox. 2002, Robert Horry," Lawrence's voice was heard again as fans screamed for the past Laker legends, who walked out when their names was called and shook hands with David and hugged Jeanie while kissing her cheek; the whole time trumpets and drums going off.

"First of all, from all of the former Lakers' Champions, to all of the Present Champions, we want to say congratulations to the 2009 World Champion Los Angeles Lakers.

We have the greatest coach in Phil Jackson. We have the _greatest player in Kobe Bryant_. And last, but not least, if you all will do me one favor because without this man, we would not have won all of the Championships we have won. If you would turn and look up there and wave to Dr. Jerry Buss! The greatest owner in all of sports. We thank you, thank you, Dr. Buss," Magic said into the microphone he was handed.

As semi-fast music began to play, Lawrence's voice was heard saying, "Now, let's welcome out the Lakers' Training Staff to except their NBA Championship Rings, designed by Jason of Beverly Hills.

Please welcome, Marko Yrjovuouri, Massage Therapist. Alex McKechnie, Athletic Performance Coordinator. Marko Nunez, Assistant Athletic Trainer. Chip Schaeffer, Director of Athletic Performance Player Development. Rudy Garciduenas, Equipment Manager. Gary Vitti, Athletic Trainer. And now our Lakers' Coaching Staff. Special Assistant Coach, Craig Hodges. Special Assistant Coach, Hall of Famer, Kareem Abdul-Jabbar. Assistant Coach, Brian Shaw. Assistant Coach, Jim Cleamons. Assistant Coach, Frank Hamblen. Hall of Famer, Head Coach, Phil Jackson.

And now, the 2009 NBA Champions, your Los Angeles Lakers! Adam Morrison…Josh Powell…DJ MBenga…Shannon Brown…Sasha VuJacic…Luke Walton…Jordan Farmar…Andrew Bynum…Lamar Odom…Pas Gasol…Troy Bolton…Chad Danforth…Derek Fisher….Kobe Bryant!

And now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Lakers Guard, Derek Fisher."

"Hey! Real quickly, uh, you know tonight is such a special for all of our team (that includes Troy Bolton & Chad Danforth because he's now officially a Laker), our coaches, our front office, our ownership, and, we, you know, every night when we come out of here, especially this line of gentlemen right here, all of the years that they put out and sacrificed their bodies. The support from you over all these years have been unbelievable. We can not do this, what we're about to do, without you. Okay? So, if you will work with me here, very simple math class, we're gonna count from three down to two down to one, very easy. And then we're gonna unveil our new Championship Banner, okay? So, here we go! 3...2...1!"

And as the banner was being unveiled, the song "I Love L.A." began to play in the background as everyone cheered, Kobe Bryant looking up proud at the banner and most likely thinking, _yep there's gonna be an eleventh one up there at the end of this season._

A few minutes later, Lawrence's voice was heard again, "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for waiting. Please find your seats, we are ten minutes away from the Lakers Opening Game! Ten minutes, thank you."

"Yeah!" Jack, Greg, Kyle and Gabriella exclaimed while Lucille, Taylor, and Vanessa just clapped along with everyone.

"Oh my lanta! Daddy, look it's Lamar Odom's wife, Khloe Kardashian. Oh…oh...oh…Oh. My. Lanta," Gabriella said before she let out a squeal of delight before using her camera to zoom and snap pictures.

Taylor, catching sight at what Gabriella was looking at, let out a squeal also before taking her own camera out, zooming it and snapping pictures.

"Lucille, do not look," Jack told his wife.

"Vanessa, you don't look either," Kyle told his wife.

"Why?" Lucille and Vanessa asked together before looking over to where Gabriella was looking and squealing their heads off at who she spotted sitting behind Kobe Bryant's wife, Vanessa, and their kids.

And as Gabriella let another one out with Lucille, Taylor and Vanessa joining her, Kyle, Greg and Jack covered their ears as they exclaimed, "OW!"

"It would be so cool if I could meet him," Gabriella said to Lucille, Taylor, and Vanessa, who all nodded in agreement before they nodded even more as Gabriella gushed, "He's such a hottie!"

"Baby Girl, why don't you go over to meet him? Take Lucille, Taylor, and Vanessa with you," Greg told his daughter.

"Can I do that?" Gabriella asked her dad, in shock.

"Honey, it's a perk to being my, the President of the United States', daughter," Greg told her with a smile and then watched as she nodded and quickly walked over with Lucille, Taylor, and Vanessa to meet the actor, who was trying to hide under a ball cap with the collar of his jacket up.

"You know, we might never get them back?" Jack told Greg with a smirk as Kyle just smiled.

"Oh well. More fun for us," Greg told him before they all chuckled before he told Jack with a smirk, "And if they're still there when the Lakers sit up after the opening, I'm telling Troy it was all your idea."

"My idea?! My idea?! Yeah, okay, oh wise President," Jack replied causing them both to chuckle before their eyes traveled back in forth between the Los Angeles Clippers, the Los Angeles Lakers, Troy, and the females, who were over with the _Titanic_ hottie.

"Hey man, look! It's Denzel Washington," Kyle told Greg and Jack, motioning to Denzel, who was walking behind his wife towards their seats.

Greg and Jack just nodded before Greg looked at his daughter, who was now seated by Vanessa Bryant with Lucille, Taylor, and Vanessa, talking with the actor in the ball cap.

"I think you've been spotted," Jack told Greg as he watched camera's from the media section of the arena point towards him.

"I think they've known I've been here. They did play Hail to the Chief as we walked in," Greg told him with a smirk while Kyle just laughed, taking a sip of his beer.

"True," Jack replied as he glanced over to his wife, Vanessa, Taylor and Gabriella, who were still happily talking with the Titanic actor.

"Okay, I defiantly don't think they're gonna join us, until after the game starts," Greg told Jack after the ten minutes was up.

"I don't think so either," Jack agreed as they glanced at the three females, who were still comfortably sitting with the actor, just talking and laughing away.

As the lights went off, every quickly took a seat some where's and looked at the giant screens above the court as the music started the a close up shot of the Lakers' jersey's came on.

After the jersey, it read 'THE HEART OF A CHAMPION' before it showed Kobe Bryant before reading as it faded to black and the gold lettering read 'BEATS IN THE CITY'. Soon after that a video of the Lakers jumping around in a circle with Kobe Bryant was shown before it faded to black and read in gold lettering again 'BEATS IN US ALL' followed by other various clips before it faded to black reading 'THE HEART OF A CHAMPION'. After showing Kobe hitting his chest with his closed fist, it faded to black with that gold lettering that read 'IS MIGHTY' before it showed another played followed by the gold words of 'IS RELENTLESS', another short video before it read in that gold lettering 'IS HUNGRY', a semi-long video, more gold lettering that read behind the Championship Trophy 'LAKERS'.

Soon the sheets or "screens" the Opening Game Intro was showed fell to the floor and as the Laker Girls' cleared the floor from it, Lawrence's voice was heard saying, "And now welcome, the team that has been in the NBA for seventy years, won 20 Conference titles, 31 Division titles, the 2009 NBA World Champions Your Los Angeles Lakeeeeerrrrrssss!"

Soon later the buzzer sounded, signaling it was time to introduce the lineup for the two Los Angeles teams. Lawrence, who was behind the microphone started introducing the starting line up for the Lakers after doing the Clippers with fans screaming at the top of their lungs for their Lakers, "Ladies and gentlemen, now the starting line up for you Los Angeles Lakers! Number 24, standing at 6'6'', Shooting Guard, your 2009 NBA Finals MVP and Captain, Kobe Bryant! Number 2, standing at 6'1'', Guard, Co-Captain, Derek Fisher! Number 8, standing at 5'10'', Center, making his rookie appearance for the first time, Chad Danforth! Number 14, standing at 5'8'', Point Guard, he also making his rookie appearance for the first time, Troy Bolton! And the newly married, Number 7, standing at 6'10'', Forward, Lamar Odom!"

------

"Hey Greg?" Troy asked, turning towards the President as he sat in his chair at half time.

"Yeah?" Greg answered with a smile.

"Where's Brie and my mom?" Troy asked.

"Taylor and my mom?" Chad added on to Troy's question as he too turned around to look for his girlfriend and mom.

"Over there," Jack pointed out to them and watched as two boys looked to where he was pointing and then laughed with Greg and Kyle as they glared at who, the girls and moms were talking too.

"What are they doing over there?" Troy asked his dad.

"It was totally your dad's idea for them going over to meet him," Greg told Troy, just like Greg told Jack he would while Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Dad!" Troy hissed at his father.

"Sure, blame it all on me," Jack told the two dad's who just laughed before he turned to his son and said, "No, I didn't Greg did."

"Uh huh, why don't I believe you?" Troy asked his dad.

"Why don't you believe him about what?" Came the voice of America's Sweetheart as she sat down in her seat followed by Vanessa, Lucille, and Taylor. "By the way, Babe, awesome game."

"Thanks. Why don't I believe my dad that he wasn't the one who told you to go say hi to him," Troy said as he pointed to each person he spoke of in the sentence.

"Well, you should believe your dad because he didn't, my dad did," Gabriella replied, doing the same thing he did, pointing to each person referred to in her reply.

"Ha!" Jack exclaimed before he exclaimed 'ow' as his wife hit him on the back of the head with a roll of her eyes, telling him he was acting like a two-year old.

"Thanks, Baby Girl. I feel the love," Greg told his daughter with a roll of his eyes.

"You should because I do," Gabriella told her dad before saying, "By the way, I think that I along with Vanessa, Tay-Tay, and Lucy will be in the paper tomorrow."

"Why?" The males questioned.

"Because the paps caught us all talking to him," Gabriella replied with a smile before saying, "Oh and we got pictures with him. I even got a kiss on the cheek, right on the corner of my lips. I totally thought I was gonna faint."

Before Troy could put his imput to what she had said, he and Chad were called back to play the rest of the game by their captain and co-captain, who both when caught sight of them talking with their girlfriend's and looking at them, just looked at each other and said together with smiles, "Young love."

-----

"And they could win the game!" Greg exclaimed as the whole Lakers side of Staples Center stood up and kept cheering as the Lakers ran down the court, the ball in their possession.

"And….they did win! Lakers win!" Gabriella exclaimed as everyone cheered when Kobe passed the ball to Troy who went up fro the lay-up and it went in, making the Lakers win against the L.A. Clippers, 92-99.

As everyone flooded the court to congratulate them, Gabriella ran and jumped into the arms of her waiting boyfriend, who passionately kissed her while he slowly twirled her in the middle of the court, both not even caring that the media that caught them were snapping pictures with the cameras that were trained on America's Sweetheart and what was to be the Lakers' most promising aspect…

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Congrats Lakers on winning your 2009-2010 Season Opening Game. I love ya! Go Lakers!!! Lakers all the way for the 2010 NBA World Champions!!! Yay baby! **_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica.**_

**Trivia: **Who was I speaking of and referring to as the Titanic hottie? :D (hint: he's dreamy and Zac's idol)

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**

**HaPpY AlL hAlLoW's EvE!**


	14. I Honestly Don't Know

_**Chapter started: November 3, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: November 14, 2009.  
**_

_**Trivia Answer: **_Leonardo DeCaprio!!!

_**Winner(s): **_Kro22 & Zanessa is tru love.

_**Countdown till New Moon: **_17 days!

_**Author's Note: **_Well, as you can see this is a new chapter with a new little countdown thingy above, that my friends is a countdown till the sequel to Twilight, New Moon, comes out. And yes, I still love High School Musical more than anything, nothing comes close. I love you all. XOXO

Toodles.

* * *

**=America's New First Family=**

_**-Chapter 13: I Honestly Don't Know-**_

_**(November 2009. - Los Angeles, California)**_

"Morning, Wildcat," Gabriella greeted her boyfriend who was just waking up, as she walked out of their master suite bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body, one in her hair and red fuzzy slippers on her feet.

"It's Laker now, Brie," Troy told her with a smile as he pushed himself up to sit up, leaning against the headboard, his bare chest showing sexily.

"You'll always be a Wildcat, _my Wildcat_," Gabriella told him as she walked over to him and leaned down, placing a gentle, yet passionate kiss to his lips.

Troy, who had other ideas, pulled her down to sit across his lap as he tried to deepen the kiss. When he tried to pull the towel off her body, she pulled back and stopped him, telling him, "That a big no, no, Wildcat. I need to get ready."

Troy groaned before he reluctantly let her up before asking as she grabbed her bottle of Victoria Secret's Secret Garden Love Spell Lotion that matched her favorite body spray and body soap, "Where are you going anyways at nine o'clock in the morning?"

"Shar-Bear and I are taking Martha, Kelsi, and Taylor out shopping for dresses for when we attended the red carpet for New Moon on the sixteenth of this month," Gabriella answered as she put her leg up on the counter in the bathroom and began to moisturize her legs with her favorite lotion.

"Oh, alright," Troy replied with more than a casual smile on his handsome face. How many times had he taken the opportunity to look over her body? He'd honestly lost count. He always nearly drooled at the dancer's legs -- she had acquired in high school thanks to all the parties and dances they went too, not to mention all the sports she played -- that caught his eyes every time. And if he could find his way upwards from her calves and thighs, anything else uncovered around her abdominal and chest areas would cause other bodily reactions. If he made his way to her shoulders, neck, and face the result was simply love. She was absolutely beautiful from head to toe…and it wasn't because he was biased, because if he was then the whole world wouldn't dare say that she's the most beautiful female to grace the White House since Jackie Kennedy.

America's Sweetheart giggled when she caught him gazing at her. You would think she'd be used to it after six years of being in a relationship with him. But he hadn't stopped staring at her within that time. Her reaction was simply to just blush before jokingly scolding him for checking her out, but to her or him it never got tiring.

Sure there were times when it could be too much for either of them to handle, seeing each other like that especially since they had never made love yet, they would just look away awkwardly and apologize before disappearing to change real quick before things got too out of hand.

"You know, Laker, you and the guys still need to get your tuxes and ties for the carpet," Gabriella informed him as she moved to put lotion on her other leg before she did it to her arms, neck, and face; all the while knowing Troy was still admiring her.

"Yeah, Baby, I remember. But what I need to know as will the guys is what color ties?" Troy told her before telling her, "And this feels like Prom all over again."

Gabriella giggled before nodding her head in agreement and then answering him, "You need a gold one, Zeke needs a…"

"Pink one?" Troy interrupted with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Surprisingly, no, he'll need a silver or black one. And for Jason, Ryan, and Chad, I have no clue, but most likely Jason will need a green one, Ryan a black one, and Chad a dark purple one, but don't quote me on those tie colors for Jas Allen, Ry-Ry, or Chadster," Gabriella replied as she closed up her bottle of lotion and putting it back in it's place before putting on her Vi Va Vanilla Secret gel deodorant.

"Alrighty, then so, when are you leaving?" Troy asked her before letting out a yawn causing Gabriella to giggle.

"At ten because we're going to Starbucks for coffee and then we'll head to Rodeo Drive and or the Beverly Center," Gabriella replied before she smiled at him, blew him a kiss, and then closed the door so she could get changed.

Inside the beautiful bathroom, Gabriella undid the towel from her body before she quickly applied more lotion before slipping into a pair of cream colored lace boy shorts with a matching cream colored lace strapless lace bra from Victoria's Secret. After making sure, they were on right; she grabbed her stone colored seamed miniskirt and slipped it on before she grabbed her red with cream colored polka dot and lace trim spaghetti strap cami, both from Victoria's Secret (VS). Lastly she grabbed her vanilla bean heather colored scoop neck cardigan sweater over the cami before slipping her feet into a pair of cream colored classic peep-toe pumps that had a 4 ½ inch heel to them from Colin Stuart.

After slipping on her heels, she opened the bathroom door back up and giggled as she discovered that her Lakers' boyfriend had slipped back into dreamland. Smiling, she quietly tip toed on her heels over to the bed and pulled the cover up to cover him up before placing a kiss on his cheek before walking back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

**(Starbucks)**

"Morning, Gabriella!" The voice of her friends, who she had walked towards as she found them at Starbucks, her Secret Service Agents keeping, as always, a close and safe eye on her and the surroundings.

"Morning girls," Gabriella greeted before she looked at the one girl with surprised shock before she quickly moved to hug her as she said, "Jessie Louise! Oh my lanta! You came; the girls told me you couldn't make it!"

The girl Gabriella greeted as Jessie Louise had hazel eyes, shoulder length dirty blonde hair with blonde highlights in it, perfect straight white teeth, a tanned and toned complexion, the perfect grades, the perfect attitude, was a small (and could be a major) Drama Queen, the perfect (and so in love) parents, amazing friends, the perfect boyfriend, and a Perfect French Manicure and Pedicure along with the perfect designer clothes – a long sleeve chocolate brown sweater, white skinny jeans, and chocolate brown velvet high heeled boots, all from AMICLUBWEAR (AMI).

"Hey, Gabsy, I missed you too! How are you?" Jessica (Louis Ayers) replied back as she hugged the girl, both placing kisses on each other's cheeks before they both sat down.

"I'm good. How've you been?" Gabriella asked the Pennsylvania Senator's daughter.

"I've been good minus dealing with stuck up bitches, who think that I think that I'm all that because my Daddy's the Pennsylvania Senator and my family's loaded. I mean sure it's nice to have money and not have to worry about anything, but that doesn't mean I have to be a stuck up, dirty little bitch like the rest of them at my school. God, I hate them. Not to mention they think that's the only reason why I got into Penn State at University Park…I mean come on, have you seen my grades, I'm not one to brag, but damn I have good grades," Jessica replied before sighing and saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw that all out there."

"Oh, hon. It's okay, trust Shar-Bear and I, we've been there and done that and still are, seeing as who we are and who I'm dating," Gabriella replied with a soft smile and then an upset tone at the end.

"That reminds me, how's that going? Did you guys make love yet?" Jessica asked before taking a sip of her caffeinated drink.

"No, we're saving ourselves for marriage, or at least I want too, but I'm not sure about Troy, I mean we haven't really discussed it, maybe only once since the week before our Senior Prom," Gabriella replied before she too took a drink of her caffeinated drink.

"Oh, well, have you seen each other naked and you know touched each other?" Jessica asked, wondering and the others (minus Sharpay and Gabriella) thought that this topic was a weird one because they had only know Jessica for fourteen weeks unlike Sharpay and Gabi, who have known her all their lives, seeing as they had to go to all those dinners for the Senators and Congressman's.

"Um…" Gabriella said blushing causing Sharpay and Jessica to look at each other before squealing as Gabriella said the next thing, causing Taylor's, Kelsi's, and Martha's jaws to drop, not ever knowing the words that came out of her mouth, "Yeah, we have. Plenty of times, but we haven't gone as far as losing our virginity together as I have told you."

"Did he…" Jessica started, but stopped knowing that Gabriella knew what she was talking about when she shook her head, shyly, yes.

"And did you…" Sharpay asked and again they got another shy nod from Gabriella, who knew exactly what Sharpay was asking.

"Whoa, baby!" Sharpay and Jessica said together causing Gabriella to blush madly.

"Okay, what'd we miss?" Taylor asked, Kelsi and Martha nodding their heads in agreement.

"I'll tell you guys later," Gabriella promised them as they got up to walk out of the building, not wanting to talk about it in the limo or around the paparazzi that surrounded them or the best they could with Gabriella's and Sharpay's Secret Service Agents keeping the girls a safe distance from them.

"Okay," the three agreed before they went to stand by the limo while Jessica, Sharpay, and Gabriella posed for pictures. All three of them smiled at how nice Sharpay, Gabriella, and Jessica were to the paparazzi, always posing for pictures for them and answering some of their questions which the paparazzi totally loved and respected which meant that they always left the girls alone, only snapping a few pictures and asking a few questions, but no more than fourteen pictures and no more than ten questions which was their way of paying the girls back for what they did for their jobs.

* * *

"Alright, so what you girls need to decide is the color of your dresses, the length, and style," Sharpay told them as they entered a dress shop on Rodeo Drive.

"Well, what colors are you three wearing?" Taylor asked the three politicians' daughters.

"I'm wearing a short black dress with white hearts on it," Jessica told her with a smile.

"I'm wearing a gold strapless dress that Alfred and Scala worked on together to make it for me," Gabriella replied.

"And I'm wearing a silver and black dress," Sharpay said before giggling at the shocked faces of Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi.

"We know, it was a bigger shocker with to us, too," Gabriella told the three as she and Jessica giggled right along with them.

"Alright well, I'm going to go with purple," Taylor said before adding causing them all to giggle, "Surprise, surprise there. But seriously, I'll go with a short purple dress."

"And I'm going to go with, of course, a green dress, but I want either some gold or silver on it and I want knee length," Kelsi said with a smile as she fixed the green hat on her head.

"Before I decide, I want to ask," Martha said before she turned to her boyfriend's sister and asked, "Which do you thing Ryan would like better, chocolate brown or black, and which one would make me look beautiful in it?"

"Girl, all the dresses you wear make you look beautiful," Taylor told her and the others agreed.

"Um, how about you change it up and go with chocolate brown," Sharpay replied.

"Alright, thanks Sharpay…and Taylor," Martha told the girls before she added, "Okay, so I want a chocolate brown dress, but I don't know what length or style."

"Well, personally us three, think that a short dress gives off the premier vive more than a floor length gown does, but that's just us," Jessica said, trying to help out.

"Alright, now that that's settled, you girls go find five dresses you like for now and go try them on and we'll give you our opinions," Sharpay told them before the three went off, leaving the other three to gossip together.

Remembering something she said this morning, Gabriella pulled out her red bejeweled iPhone and opened up a new text once she found the contact label that read 'Wildcat' and quickly texted him a message and set it:

_**Hey Wildcat. U can quote me on the dress colors now. Except that Ryan needs a choc. brown tie. I love you! XOXO**_

_**Forever Urs,**_

_**Brie**_

"Who'd you text, Gabsy?" Jessica asked her best friend, who was more of a sister to her.

"Troy," Gabriella simply replied before she opened up a new text message after finding the contact labeled 'Daddy' and texted him a message and sent it:

_**Hiya, daddy! Jus wanted to c what u was doing. I love you and miss you sooooo much. Tell mommy I said hey.**_

_**Love,**_

_**You're Baby Girl**_

_**XOXO**_

Soon later the other three girls found their dresses and were off looking at different shoes and other accessories to go with them while Jessica, Gabriella, and Sharpay continued to share new together.

"So, back to our earlier conversation," Sharpay said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Gabriella asked her confused.

"What, Boo over here is trying to say is, do you want to…you know, with him before your married or after?" Jessica asked America's Sweetheart.

"To tell you both the truth, I honestly don't know," Gabriella told them with the most serious tone, body language, and look they had ever seen from her.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all have it. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've got a joint history and English paper due on the assassination of JFK along with an English Powerpoint on the book "A Walk to Remember" followed by another Powerpoint on the seven year evolution of the iPod. So, that's all been keeping me tied up. I hope you guys didn't think I forgot about you. Well, I'm going to go and I love you all. **_

**New Moon Countdown (as of now):** Two days (till the premier) and six days until the release of the movie in theatres.

**Question:** Would you all like some drama? And if so how much (Please specify when you tell me an answer –except for A – I just want like what you guys want to see if you answer the other ones)

A. None

B. Yes, please, but only major drama (**Ex.** A major misunderstanding and break up, Gabriella moving out and running off to D.C., fights, etc.)

C. Yes, please, but only mild drama (**Ex.** Jealousy and a mild misunderstanding)

D. Yes, please, but only minor drama (**Ex.** A small misunderstanding)

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	15. New Moon

_**Chapter started: November 17, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: November 19, 2009**_

_**New Moon Countdown standing**__**:**_ Two days! (Not counting tonight and Friday)

Question Poll Result: Well, it was one A for none, two B's for major, no C's for mild, and three D's for minor so, I've talked it over with my muse and she's helped me to decided to make sure everyone gets a sweet simple (and at times, dramatic) dose of Troyella and the infamous Troyella fight/misunderstanding/breakup, that I'll touch all three ranges. Okay, everyone happy enough?

Author's Note: Okay, so you've seen up above the pull answer so, I'm gonna start a little of it in this chapter so, this is your warning, okay? Alright so, this one is gonna be (of course) the "New Moon" premiere (even though it might be a couple of days late) and just a quick couple of notes for this….

-Rob & Kristen are NOT together…

-Gabriella, Sharpay, and Jessica (who's making another appearance) all know Ashley (Green) because…well, I'll explain that in this chapter.

-I'll post the links to the cloths on my profile along with the links from the one shot (if you want those ones up too, let me know)

Okay, so I think that's it…um, yeah it is. Okay so, onward with the chapter. Enjoy and I hope you all like it, toodles. XOXO

* * *

**=America's New First Family=**

**-Chapter 14: New Moon-**

**(November 16, 2009.)**

"_Oh my lanta_, I can _not_ believe that the 'New Moon' premiere is _tonight_," Sharpay said before letting out a squeal as they sat in Jessica Simpson's hairstylist and good friend, Ken Paves', hair salon.

All the other girls joined in with a giggle before they two squealed causing the Ken and his assistants to all laugh at them while they worked on their hair.

"Okay, I'll admit it, Martha your hair looks so pretty like that," Taylor told Martha, who's hair they had just finished putting it half up and then curling the bangs so they framed her face.

"Aw, thanks, Taylor," Martha told Taylor before adding, "And I like yours."

"Aw, thanks, Martha," Taylor said, giggling as she stole Martha's words as she looked at her hair that was down and down in soft curls.

"Hey, Kels," Gabriella said to the shortest of them before saying once she got her attention, "I like how you just went with your natural soft look for the hair. You know your normal hair down with her natural soft ringlets."

"Thanks," Kelsi told Gabriella with a bright smile before she leaned over and hugged her, careful that she didn't mess up Gabriella's hair that Ken was working so, carefully and perfectly with.

"There Ms. Evans, is that how you wanted it?" The assistant that was working on Sharpay's hair closely to Ken as he kept checking to make sure she did a good job, asked the Vice President's daughter.

"Oh my lanta, thank you, it's _just_ _how I wanted it_. And I was _so_ right, the ribbon does look cute in it," Sharpay said as she gazed at her hair in the mirror which was pilled up top of her head with soft blonde waves framing her face and a black with white polka dots, outlined in silver, ribbon sat with closely to the back of the blonde hair piled on her head.

"It defiantly does," Gabriella said as Ken used a bottle of hairspray and sprayed it into her hair and making the perfect finishing touch to it, he added a little bit of gold hair glitter to make it glitter in the light.

"Whoa baby," Jessica, who had her hair in a ponytail before being pulled up, clipped to the back of her head while the hair fell over the clip making it beautiful and simple, perfect for a premiere red carpet; and Sharpay said together as they saw Gabriella's hair.

"What's whoa baby about it, it's just down in my normal waves with just a little gold glitter in it and mousse in it to give it extra umpf," Gabriella told them as she looked in the mirror.

"Yeah, but Gabriella your hair's like…" Sharpay stated.

"_Extra_ Goddess like with that glitter in it. It makes you look like you have a halo," Jessica finished for Sharpay, who just nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, that's what I was going for so, I'm glad I pulled it off," Ken told the girls with a satisfied smile before saying, "Gabriella, I absolutely have to say that you tie with Jessica in my favorite head of hair to do. Your hair was just so luscious and healthy…and outstanding beautiful and taking care of, please do come again. It would be my honor to do your hair so, take my card and my phone number and cell's on the back and called me day and night at any time and I'll be there as soon as you need me too, to do your hair. So please, just remember that, okay?"

"Alright, thanks Ken, that defiantly means a lot," Gabriella told him as she hugged him before asking, "So, how much do I owe you for all of the six styles?"

"Nada, zip zero," Ken told her with a smile.

"Whoa, wait! I can't do that, please let me pay, I'll feel so bad if I don't," Gabriella told him.

"Nope, sorry it was already taken care of by your boyfriend," Ken told her with a wide smile.

"Troy," Gabriella mumbled underneath her breath before making a mental note to "scold" him later while everyone else, if they heard her, to just laugh.

* * *

**(Gabriella's and Troy's House)**

"So, are we meeting the guys on the carpet or what?" Kelsi asked as they stood in Gabriella's and Troy's room letting their perfect French manicures and pedicures dry after giving them to each other.

"They're meeting us here at 6 so, we're on the carpet by seven and in the theatre by eight for the showing," Gabriella replied with a soft smile.

"Alright, I was just wondering, thanks," Kelsi told her, returning the soft smile.

"No problem," Gabriella replied sweetly.

"So, Jess, is Ty going to be there tonight?" Sharpay asked Jessica, Ty referring to Jessica's boyfriend Tyler, who she called Ty while Jessica called him Ty-Ty, and Gabriella called him T-Smith.

"Yeah," Jessica replied with a bright smile before she used her best impression of her beloved boyfriend and said while pointing a finger, "I don't want you going and then getting swept off your feet by an actor not to mention I defiantly want to watch the guys who, they think they can throw themselves at _my_ girlfriend so, therefore I'm going, whether you like it or not."

Everyone just looked at each other after cooing and then giggling together at the voice Jessica used while trying to impersonate her boyfriend.

"Gabi, I think it's time to get ready," Brett told the eighteen year old, who smiled and thanked him before he closed the door again seeing as Roxy was the only agent with Gabriella so, the girls could change and they could still do their job.

"Alrighty then, Kelsi why don't you go get changed first and then Taylor can go followed by Martha then Jessica then Sharpay and then lastly me," Gabriella said and everyone nodded.

So twenty-five minutes later each girl, minus Gabriella had walked out of the bathroom all dressed up and ready to go.

Kelsi was dressed in a cute cocktail dress that had an empire cut to it and a belt below the bust line, making it accentuate the bust area. Her make up was kept simple with some gold eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, with clear lip gloss that had gold sparkles in it. Her shoes were a pair of cute pair of gold metallic signature 'JAG' (high heel) sandals that had a 3 3/10 inch heel to them. And to top off her outfit she had on a thick gold faceted bangle from rue21, a pair of gold triple tier earrings from Deb sat in her ears while around her neck sat a beautiful 14k gold heart locket with a matching chain from Tiffany & Co. that was an anniversary present from Jason and not to mention it had a picture of her and Jason in it on one side while on the other side it had engraved:

**K.M.N. You're the composer to my heart. I love you. Love J.A.C.**

Taylor's outfit was kept simple with deep purple short strapless dress that had a sweetheart neckline and body contouring detail, fitting her frame perfectly while on her feet sat a pair of black 'LANCE' 4 ½ inch high heels from Jimmy Choo, a black stretch stone bracelet from Deb sat on her left wrist, a black link chain necklace with a sparkling assortment of jet and crystal stones that draped in tiered scallops from Deb sat around her neck, and a pair of black dangling faceted teardrop beaded earrings sat in her ears. And topping off her outfit, was her simple deep purple eye shadowed eyes with simple clear pouty lip gloss with a little blush.

Martha's outfit was too kept simple (and cute) with a short chocolate brown mesh dress with spaghetti straps and a gold diamond hologram design on it, and a satin chocolate brown sash tied around the waist o the dress. On her feet sat a pair of elegant gold mirror like leather platform 'Clue' (high heel) peep toe sandals that had a 4 ½ inch heel to them from Jimmy Choo while around her left wrist sat a Tiffany Metro 18k white gold with round brilliant diamond bracelet from Tiffany & Co., a beautiful Classic Tiffany diamond heart necklace in platinum silver sat around her neck from Tiffany & Co., and topping off her outfit, a pair of Tiffany Metro Hoop round brilliant diamond small hoop earrings in 18 white gold from Tiffany & Co. sat in her ears.

Jessica's outfit was perfectly cute, yet simple and elegant; and not to mention instead of Sharpay sporting her color, pink, Jessica was sporting the pink dress and sequins. The beautiful pink cocktail dress by Scala was strapless and it featured a shirred ruched bodice, empire waist, and bubble hemline with a sparkling sequins. Around her neck, sat a beautiful Harry Winston Chain Necklace that had 61 round brilliant, emerald-cut, marquise, oval, and pear-shaped (clear) diamonds that were a total of 24.28 karats in a platinum setting; a Traffic by Harry Winston with 36 round brilliant and baguette diamonded bracelet with a total carat worth of 4.13 in a platinum setting sat around her right wrist; and a beautiful set of earrings that matched the bracelet sat in her ears. Her make up was down in a flawless cross shade of silver and smokey with clear lip gloss that made her lips look full, perfect and pop. And topping off her outfit was her custom made high heels that were silver with a three inch heel that had (real) diamonds going up on the straps.

Sharpay, true to her word, was dressed in a silver and black dress. The dress had layers of sparkling silver metallic dots on the black tulle which was the top layer, a bodice of silver satin made up the bottom layer with a rhinestone décor pendant in the center, falling two inches before her knees. On her feet sat her custom made 3 inch heels that were really cute with a black background with white dots that had a silver glitter outline to them. Around her neck, sat a beautiful Harry Winston Square Emerald-cut Necklace that had seventy emeralds and was a total carat worth of 54.25 carats in a white gold and platinum setting, she also had in her ears a pair of matching Harry Winston earrings, and a matching silver sequin clutch that topped off the outfit as did her simple silver glitter eye shadow and clear pouty and full lip gloss.

"Where's Gabsy at?" Jessica asked after they all got done taking pictures of each other and for each other.

"Right here," Gabriella's sweet voice came as she stepped out of the bathroom causing them all to turn towards her, their mouths dropping as they looked at her outfit. Her dress was a beautiful fully gold sequined custom made dress by both hers and Sharpay's personal dress designers. It had a brooch that gathered the dress in the middle right under her bust that was pushed up and held in place by the dress thanks to the empire bust line. Thanks to the dress falling mid-thigh, it showed off her beautiful legs and the rest of her beautiful tan and toned complexion that just glowed due to the dress that was just paired with a simple gold cuff that sat a little up her arm, a pair of simple gold hoop earrings, and a pair of two inch gold high heels that wrapped around above her ankles with mirror sequins. So, that topped with her custom made sequined gold clutch, hairstyle, and smokey eye make up, she absolutely did look stunningly beautiful.

"Gabriella, you look amazing," the girls all said together, still in awe of how she looked. She would for sure, knock anyone else on the red carpet out of the water.

**

* * *

(Westwood Village, Los Angeles, California)**

**"BELLA!"** People, both paparazzi and fans, screamed as they stopped the girl who played Isabella "Bella" Swan – a teenage girl who has fallen in love with Edward Cullen, a vampire – Kristen Stewart, walk the red carpet in her Oscar de la Renta gown. And if they knew her name, then they would scream it, also.

**"TEAM EDWARD!"** The fans that were Team Edward, screamed as the actor who played Edward Cullen – Bella's vampire love who can hear everyone's thoughts, but Bella's – Robert Pattinson as he too walked the red carpet in what looked to be like a Gucci dress.

**"ASHLEY, WE LOVE YOU!"** Fans screamed as they saw, Ashley Greene, who played Alice Cullen – a member of the Cullen family, who can see "subjective" visions of the future and who becomes best friends with Bella – as she walked the red carpet in her gorgeous floor length red gown.

**"JACKSON!"** People and the paparazzi screamed as Jackson Rathbone, who played Jasper Hale – Alice's husband who has the ability to sense and control the emotions of others – as he walked the red carpet at the "Twilight Sega: New Moon" premiere.

**"NIKKI, WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"** An over excited and obsessed fan screamed as Nikki Reed – who plays Rosalie Cullen who "feels really strongly about her hatred for Bella" – as she walked the red carpet stopping to occasionally sign autographs and do interviews.

And it was the same way for everyone that was famous as they stepped out onto the red carpet for the premier, even for America's Sweetheart, America's Up-and-Coming Basketball Heartthrob, America's Sexiest Senator's Daughter, and America's Sparkle as they stepped out onto the red carpet, which surprised a lot of people, especially the wildcat gang.

**"GABRIELLA, OVER HERE, TURN THIS WAY!"** The Paparazzi screamed at America's Sweetheart as she posed with America's Up-and-Coming Heartthrob, both keeping a firm yet gentle – comforting—arm around each other's waists.

**"SHARPAY, WHO ARE YOU WEARING?!"** The paparazzi screamed at America's Sparkle as she posed with Zeke, who was still stunned, just as Troy was by Gabriella, when he saw her.

**"JESSICA, PLEASE ONE INTERVIEW!"** They yelled at America's Sexiest Senator's Daughter as she too posed with her boyfriend, Tyler Adam Smith, who knew he was arm candy for tonight, but was proud to be it because he knew that he was the only one who really knew Jessica and not just because she was his girlfriend, but because she was his best friend also.

"How about we get a group shot?" Gabriella asked the two "celebrity" girls who both smiled and nodded which made everyone go nuts as America's Hottest Trio posed together for the longest time striking different, cool, cute, and sexy poses while everyone else did pictures with Troy, who was surprised by all the yelling of his names and interviews he was getting.

"Excuse me," a male's voice came causing the Hottest Trio to turn around and then make their eyes go wide as they saw who stood in front of them. Right there in front of them at that very moment was Robert Pattinson himself, looking sexier than ever.

"Y-yeah," the three stuttered together, still stunned.

"Hi, I'm Robert Pattinson and I just wanted to come over and introduce myself to America's Hottest Trio so, you girls enjoying the night so far?"

"Y-yeah," they all stuttered again causing them all to laugh.

"So, I was wondering if America's Sweetheart would like to take some pictures with me, but not just because she's the most beautiful woman on this carpet and in the Untied States, and most likely the world," Robert told her, bluntly and purposely flirting with the Filipina who looked stunned and then blushed before coyly nodding her head, telling him she would.

The wildcats along with Jessica's boyfriend all turned towards where the paparazzi where going nuts as they exclaimed a new turn that they had just come up with on the spot, **"ROBELLA!"**

"What's Gabster doing with Robert Pattinson?" Chad asked his best friend.

"I have no idea," Troy asked before he said, "But I'm going to find out."

"Troy, don't make a scene," Taylor warned him.

"I'm not, I'm just gonna ask those two why she is," Troy reassured her before he walked over to the two girls who were quietly whispering to each other.

"Oh my lanta, I can not believe Brie-Ella's posing with the Robert Pattinson," he heard Sharpay say to Jessica, who nodded her head in agreement.

"And why exactly is she posing with him?" Troy asked the girls, who quickly turned on their heels and swallowed a lump in their throat.

"Because, he asked her too," Jessica replied with a soft smile.

"Yeah, after bluntly and purposefully flirt--," Sharpay started to say, but stopped short as Jessica elbowed her in the ribs causing her to exclaim, "OW! What the heck was that for, JL?!"

Jessica just gave her a look causing Sharpay to look at her confused before finally getting it as Jessica glanced quickly at Troy and slowly saying, "Ohh."

"Alright, what's going on and what we're you trying to say?" Troy asked the two girls.

"Nothing," Sharpay quickly said and before Troy could call her on it.

Jessica exclaimed as she looked at the door, finding someway to get out of this predicament, "Oh, look they're motioning us in to take our seats. Come on, come on let's go."

And just like that, Troy knew he couldn't get his answer as the two girls rushed to their boyfriend's sides before rushing in the building behind Robert Pattinson, who had his arm wrapped around…his girlfriend?! What the fuck, Troy thought before he quickly followed them in while watching Robert's hand making sure it didn't go anywhere where it shouldn't be.

-----

As Troy reached his seat, he asked Chad, "Where's Brie, Sharpay, and Jessica?"

"Right here," the three girls said before they took their seats as Sharpay and Jessica shot questions at Gabriella about her posing with Robert Pattinson.

"So, what was it like, Gabsy?" Jessica asked her with a big smile.

"Amazing, he was so nice and considerate. I defiantly don't know how he got his bad boy reputation," Gabriella honestly and excitingly told them with a bright smile.

"Aw," Sharpay and Jessica cooed, but soon quieted down as the movie theatre got dark.

"Hiya, Wildcat! I missed you," Gabriella quietly and quickly greeted her boyfriend before kissing his cheek and then casting all her attention towards the movie.

* * *

After the movie, the cast of "New Moon" joined by a lot more people, including the author, Stephanie Meyer, and America's Hottest Trio and their friends and boyfriends; as they all went to the after party which was in full swing.

After thirty minutes of not finding his girlfriend, Troy turned to Tyler who was talking with the gang and asked, "Have you seen Brie anywhere's? And where's your girlfriend…and Sharpay at?"

"Yeah, she's visiting with the cast up in the V.I.P. section as is Sharpay and Jess," Tyler replied.

"And this area is…" Troy asked.

"Right up there," Tyler said as he pointed up to the closed off upper level on the other side of the room, where he spotted his girlfriend chatting along with the females from _New Moon_.

Troy turned to where Tyler pointed just in time to see Robert removed a piece of hair from her brown eyes and tuck it behind her ears causing what liked her to smile and then giggle softly. He then, watched as Robert kept his hand there for a lot longer than necessary which his girlfriend looked like she really didn't care.

Having enough, he made his way across the room and up the stairs before he walked into the private section after getting the okay from Stephanie Meyer who's husband was a big fan of him and only if he gave her an autograph for her husband; and walked up to them saying, "Hi, baby."

The actor and the President's Daughter turned towards Troy, who moved to stand at Gabriella's side, wrapping his arm around her waist and then placing a soft kiss on her lips before looking at the actor. Putting his hand out, he introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Troy Bolton, Gabriella's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, I'm…" Robert started as he shook his hand.

"Yeah, man, I know who you are," Troy told him in an almost rude tone before he turned to his girlfriend and said, "Brie, we need to be getting back home. You have class tomorrow and I have practice tomorrow."

"Oh, okay," Gabriella said with a sigh before moving out of Troy's arms and leaning over to hug Robert before kissing his cheek and saying, "It was nice meeting you and hanging out with you, Robert. I hope we can do it soon."

"Well, how about you give me your number and I give you mine and we can defiantly do that sometime _soon_," Robert told her with a flirtatious smile.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Troy said.

"Troy," Gabriella hissed before turning towards Robert and saying as she pulled her iPhone out of her clutch while he pulled his out of his back pocket, "Sure and please excuse him. I think he's had to much to drink."

"It's no problem, I understand," Robert replied as he typed his name and number…and even address into her cell while she did the same (minus the address) in his phone before they both took a picture of each other and then switched the phones back.

"Alright, well, it was nice meeting you Robert, have a good night," Gabriella told Robert as she waved goodbye to him.

"Well, that will probably be doubtful since you're leaving," Robert told her causing her to giggle before Troy pulled her away and out of the club until they were in the white HUMMER stretch limo.

"What the hell, Troy?!" Gabriella hissed at Troy after he removed his hand from her arm causing her to rub the now sore spot.

"I'm sorry if I don't like my girlfriend flirting with another guy," Troy hissed back at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?! We were just talking with each other," Gabriella hissed back at him as she glared at him which he returned.

"Yeah, okay, then why was he staring at you with 'I want to fuck you' eyes, huh?" Troy shot back at her.

"He was not, stop being jealous," Gabriella told him.

"I'm not fucking jealous, what's there to be jealous about, huh?! I'm the one that goes home with you at night, I'm the one you kiss, and I'm the one that you run to…I'm just the one. Unless, now that you've meet Mr. Big Time Bad Boy Movie Star you want to change that. Is that it, huh?!" Troy asked her, not in an angry tone, but don't get mistaken it was defiantly reaching that point of no return.

"NO! God, how can you even ask that?! You I know I love you more than anything in this world, Troy," Gabriella instantly responded, she too reaching the point of no return.

"Well, it sure seems like it. God, Brie, what is the fuck wrong with you tonight, huh?!" Troy asked her.

"What's the fuck wrong with me?! What's the fuck wrong with you, huh, Bolton?!" Gabriella asked as fire filled her eyes turning them into a deep dark chocolate color.

"Nothing's the fuck wrong with me. God, why are you suck a bitch today, huh, Montez?!" Gabriella stared at him shocked and began crying as the next words came out of his mouth, "God, you're such a fucking dick tease, you won't let me touch or look at you like that, but you sure as hell will let other men."

Gabriella just slapped him before Troy she made the limo driver pull over and let her out.

"Brie," Troy started as he followed her out of the limo.

"Don't you fucking dare, call me that." Gabriella told him, her voice laced with hatred, anger and warning.

"Bri—Gabriella I'm sorry, okay…I'm just…" Troy started, but got cut off.

"A fucking no good for nothing as dick with a prick who all he cares about his getting laid and then probably doing a wham bam thank you ma'am before throwing me out of on my ass and moving on to the next dick tease who will throws herself at your worthless piece of ass. Yeah, I know that and this is why we're done," Gabriella told him.

"WH—what?! Brie, Gabriella, come on can't you just let me explain and…"

But Gabriella didn't hear any of it because right now she was listening to her heart and her mind fighting over what she should do. Should she listen to her heart of her head? Should she give up so easily on them? No. Should she try to see it from his point of view? Yes. Should she forgive him? No. Should she listen to him explain? Well, yeah and so there she had it; she was going to listen to her heart instead of her head. Interrupting him, she said with a soft smile as she crossed her arms over her chest in both comfort and warmth as she leaned against the limo, "Alright, Troy. I'll let you explain."

"Really? Thank you so much, Brie, you won't regret it," Troy told her before he began his explanation.

* * *

"Troy…shut…the…door," Gabriella said through gasps and kisses as Troy carried her into their house, both of them making out massively.

"Trying," Troy replied through his own gaps of breath before finally closing the door with his foot and locking it.

After the explanation, both had got back into the limo after reassuring the Secret Service everything was okay and the next thing they knew their small chaste kisses in the limo had turned into a passionate make out session. So, now here they're were kissing up against the door with Gabriella's legs around his torso with her arms around his neck and in his hair while he trailed kisses from her lips and all around any bare skin he could find.

He continued his search for bare skin as he ascended the stairs to their bedroom and soon enough they made it to their destination, with her hips pushed against his, grinding, dragging groans from both of them as the in-swing French glass doors swung open. When breathing became a major issue, they pried their lips from one another, panting briefly before Gabriella brought his mouth back to hers as he slammed the doors shut and thanking God that the Secret Service agents had wisely chosen to stay in the pool house that night.

She moaned, gripping his hair, as he trailed feather light kisses across the line of her dress before it soon disappeared along with her high heels, bracelet, and Troy's cloths only leaving him in his boxers and her in her gold silk thongs.

Without warning, Troy placed Gabriella softly and carefully onto their bed like a precious gift before scrambling on her right away, and joining their lips in a hard, fast kiss, while their arms held each other tightly as if they were molded together.

His hands danced along her sides, rising up to stroke her body while Gabriella's own hands trailed from Troy's nose, across his parted lips, and traveled down to his chest and stomach. When she reached the trace of his lower stomach, around the base of his erection, making Troy's breath hitch in his throat causing Gabriella to let a satisfied smirk slip onto her face. While this was happening, Troy worked his lips competently on her neck, biting and bruising, and then running his tongue out to lick at the possible scars he was making. Troy's hands moved along Gabriella's sides, rising up to stroke her ribcage in a loving motion while her tantalizing hands and fingers glided over his chiseled abs, and he couldn't help but press his most intimate part to her most intimate part.

Abruptly, just like that, Gabriella, realizing what was happening, pried their lips apart and pushed him off of her before scrambling off the bed and throwing on her robe, causing Troy to become totally and utterly confused as to what had happened which he voiced, "Brie, what the…"

"Troy, we can't do this," Gabriella told him.

"What, why not?!" Troy asked her, confused.

"Because you're only acting like this because you're jealous of another guy," Gabriella told him softly and with a look of hurt in his eyes.

"Well, sorry that you like him more than you like me," Troy retorted back as he, himself, got up and put his boxers back on.

"What, you know that's not it!" Gabriella told him.

"Yeah, okay," Troy scoffed in a non-believing tone.

"Stop acting like a dick. You know that's not it. The only reason why I stopped us is because _we promised_ each other we wouldn't make love until we're married," Gabriella told him.

"No, Gabriella. You made that promise that on both our parts," Troy told her.

"Oh no, no you don't! _You made that promise with me_, _Bolton_," Gabriella told him, her anger building up for the second time that night.

"Whatever, Montez," Troy shot at her, his anger too building up for the second time that night.

"You know what? I'm done, okay, I'm done! I give up so, until you get over your fucking selfish and jealous acts, I'm staying at Sharpay's," Gabriella told him before getting changed and getting her agents before she hopped into her black Audi convertible and sped off towards Sharpay's and Zeke's house….

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all have it! I hope you all enjoyed it! And this is DEDICATED TO CLOE, WHO IS MY MUSE AND THE MUSIC IN ME! I LOVE YOU, SIS.**_

**SIS-- **My Muse, you know who you are, for those of you that don't let me tell you who she is, she is my heart, my soul, my smile, my twin sister, and most of all my best friend. Cloe, Girly, Sis, Twinie-Boo, I love you with everything in my heart. You've always been there for me whenever I needed you and for whatever I needed you for. You advice is simply on word: AH-mazing. Your friendship, well, honey there are no words to explain our friendship but this:

_**And through all the ups and downs**_

_**I'll always be around**_

_**You know when nothin' goes your way**_

_**When nothin' goes your way**_

_**You know I will**_

_**I'll stand between you and your darkest fears**_

_**You know I will**_

_**I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears**_

_**You know I will**_

_**I'll be behind you till you're in the clear**_

Cloe, I love you and I know you'll be there for me always. You're always there when I slip and fall off track so just remember:

_**And if you slip and fall off track**_

_**I'll carry you on my back**_

_**You know when nothing goes your way**_

_**When nothing goes your way**_

The lyrics are from Cloe's and my song, You Know I Will by Lucas Grabeel from the "Fox and the Hound 2" soundtrack. This also belongs to us and this is how I will close this to you, Twinie-Boo: hugs and butterfly kisses.

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	16. Screwed Up

_**Chapter started: November 22, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: November 22, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

_**=America's New First Family=**_

_**-Chapter 15: Screwed Up-**_

_**(November 22, 2009.)**_

"Dude, open the door," Chad said calmly as he knocked on the door to what use to be both Troy's and Gabriella's house, but it was now just the Lakers player's house.

The young Laker just sat on the couch – moping, frustrated, sad, and angry – like he had been since the day he found out Gabriella had left to go back to D.C. where she knew that her beloved father would protect her from everything that had happened…

"_Sharpay, where is?!" Troy asked his girlfriend's best friend once she opened the door._

"_Where's who, Bolton?" Sharpay asked innocently as she leaned against the door with her arms crossed over her chest while her boyfriend walked up behind her._

"_You know who, Evans," Troy told her, giving her a pointed look before adding, "I know she's here, she told me she would be here."_

"_Well, she's not here," Sharpay replied honestly._

"_Oh, don't give me that," Troy told her before he yelled, __**"BRIE, BABY COME OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE MAD AND UPSET, BUT BABY I AM TOO, WE CAN SETTLE THIS AND WORK ON IT TOGETHER. PLEASE COME OUT BABY!"**_

"_Troy, man," Zeke said softly, getting his best friend's attention before softly saying with a sad look in brown eyes, "Sharpay's right, she's not here."_

"_Well, where is she?" Troy asked like it was the simplest question in the world and when he didn't get no answer from the two upset faces he asked rolling his hand in a motion for them to tell him as he said, "Well…"_

"_She's gone," Zeke told him._

"_Gone, gone, where?" Troy replied, his electric blues going wide._

"_Superstar, she went back to D.C. this morning after her dad sent Air Force One for her," Sharpay told him softly._

"_What?" Troy asked shocked._

"_Why, don't you come in and I'll explain," Sharpay told him before she moved aside to let him in while Zeke went to get them some refreshments._

"_Okay…Anne, can you please tell me why she went back to D.C. this morning? Is everything okay with her parents and in D.C.?" _

"_Yeah, everything's fine…in D.C. at least and with her parents," Sharpay told him, honestly._

"_Then, why?" _

"_Because she's hurt, Troy. She really is."_

"_Hurt? Hurt how?" _

"_After you got into your fight and she left which we'll talk about later, _Bolton_," Sharpay told him as she glared at him before saying softly, "She came here bawling her eyes out and in the arms of Brett who looked like he was about ready to kill you as were the other two, but lucky for you Zekey stopped them, which I have no idea why, _you deserve it_."_

"_I know," Troy mumbled his head in his hands._

"Anyways_, she told us what had happened and I stayed in the spare bedroom with her all night so, she could have some sort of comfort, love, and support and all she did was end up crying herself to sleep and have nightmares. So, when it finally got too much she called the only person in the world she knew that could protect her," Sharpay continued._

"_Greg," Troy breathed, interrupting her._

"_Yeah, Daddy G, so, when he found out what had happened he immediately dropped all of his work and flew out with Air Force One to come here and pick her up; saying that I was to tell you that he's angry, upset , and disappointed in you and that he would send some people for Brie-Ella's stuff because she was moving back to the White House with them. And when I asked about her college work, he just told me that he would arrange it and if he had to pay a pretty price to make sure that she could do every single class online, he would. When, Brie-Ella, heard about this she immediately protested, but her dad wanted nothing to do with it and told her they would talk about it later after she had sometime to heal and get back on her feet._

_So, Brie-Ella, just nodded and said goodbye to all of us, but you – obviously—before she left with her daddy to D.C., but not before her dad let her splurge in some major retail therapy which he knew and knows she going to need a lot of if you guys don't get back together…which brought us to our next question: Are you and Brie-Ella broke up or what? So…um, are you?" _

"_I…I honestly don't know, Anne. But all I do know is I screwed up and screwed up bad," Troy told her._

"_Superstar…Troy, you both did. It's not just a screw up on your side, most of it is yes, but some of it was on her part two, and believe me I told her this," Sharpay told him as she grabbed his hand in a comforting sister way._

"_And, what'd she say?" _

"_She said she knows, but she just doesn't honestly know how to fix it so, the only way to fix it was to give you guys both some space to short your heads out so, I suggest maybe you do that here, in L.A., while she does it, in D.C. Okay?"_

"_I…I guess," Troy mumbled before he said with a soft smile, "Thanks, Sharpay."_

"_Hey, you know I can't stand to see my best friend or more like little sister upset, problems with my favorite couple, and an upset 'big brother'," Sharpay told him softly with a soft smile to match._

"Bolton, dude, please open up," Chad told him before he added, "Or I'm coming in with the spare key you gave me in case of emergencies and this is an emergency."

"Just open the damn door, Danforth," his girlfriend's voice hissed at him causing Troy to crack a small smile, the first one in several days.

"Yes, ma'am," Chad quickly replied before he put the key into the lock and turned it, letting the door swing open, letting them into Troy's house.

"Hey, Troy," Taylor softly greeted her boyfriend's best friend.

"Hi, Taylor," Troy mumbled his reply.

"Hi, man, how you doing?" Chad softly asked him.

Troy just looked at him before turning his head towards the T.V. which was turned on channel sixty-one which was E! News, and when hearing Gabriella's name he turned up the T.V. and sat up listening to the report while watching the video on T.V. as the news person talked about her.

"Yesterday, America's Sweetheart, Gabriella Montez, was seen out shopping with the young _Twilight _and _New Moon_ actor, Taylor Lautner who plays Jacob Black, as they shopped at the Beverly Center here in Los Angeles. That's right ladies and gentleman, she's back in the City of Angeles after having arrived the night before, before checking into a hotel before soon meeting up to party with the _New Moon _cast. But, soon after shopping with Taylor, she was seen going out to dinner with, Robert Pattinson? Now, some are asking the biggest question: Are Robert and her going out and what's happened to Hollywood's famous and cutest couple, Troyella? Hm, if so does that mean we'll hear the nickname Robella from now on instead of Troyella, this ladies and gentlemen is what a lot of us want to know, but sadly we don't have the answers about it, only those around the three do. In other news…"

"What the fuck?!" Troy exclaimed after hearing the report.

"Wow," was all the African American couple had to say as they continued to stare at the TV.

"Dude, what's happened between you two?" Chad asked his best friend gently.

"I told you guys…or more like Zeke and Sharpay did a couple of days ago," Troy told him with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, I know this, but that's not what I meant," Chad told him.

"Please clarify the question then," Troy asked him.

"I meant what happened to the couple who's been together for six years and been through hell and back," Chad clarified.

"What do you mean what happened to the couple that's been together for six years?! We're still the same couple," Troy hissed back at him.

"Troy, Chad's right, for once. What happened because from where the lot of us are standing and looking, the couple we knew wouldn't ever let anything so small separate them by any means necessary," Taylor told the young Laker.

"So small, so small? Taylor, you where there and you know what happened and you saw what happened with your own eyes, how can you call that 'so small' because I sure as hell can't," Troy told Gabriella's friend.

"Troy, yes Taylor was there, we all were and we all saw what happened between Gabriella and Robert, a lot of people did, but you know what? She didn't do anything wrong," Chad told him.

"Didn't do anything wrong? How do you figure hanging out and flirting with some other guy, not doing anything wrong," Troy asked them.

"Because!" Chad yelled at him before he prepared for his speech, "Did she cheat on you?"

"No," Taylor answered for the young Laker.

"Did she sleep with the guy?"

"No."

"Did she ever, ever give you any reason to doubt her love for you?"

"No."

"Dude, this is Gabster we're talking about. She's loved you for as long as I can remember, for as long as anyone could remember. She's totally and absolutely devoted to you and your guys relationship, she always has and will be. And I know, that Gabriella didn't mean any of that deliberately."

"Oh, yeah, how?" Troy asked his best friend.

"Because like I said its Gabriella we're talking about, not to mention I guarantee that she was just star struck. Hell, we all we're. Even you, and don't deny it! Even I was, everyone was. I mean it's not everyday that you're in the presence of so many celebrities that you thought you'd never ever meet in your lifetime or the next," Chad told him.

"Whatever," Troy scoffed.

"You know what?! I fucking give up, at least I tried," Chad said with a heavy and angry sigh before he said, "Bolton, get up off your ass and go fix the screwed up mistakes you both made."

Troy just looked at him before laying back on the couch and continuing to sulk as he flipped through channels on the T.V. with the remote control.

"Come on Taylor," Chad told his girlfriend gently.

"But," Taylor started to protest.

"We tried, honey and that's really all we can do, they have to fix up their screw up themselves it's not our thing to meddle in, even though we all want to. We just have to let it run its course and wherever that course leads I hope, no I know, that it'll lead them back to each other," Chad told his girlfriend as they walked out of the house.

"How'd you get so smart?" Taylor asked him softly with a soft smile.

"Because I have smart girlfriend," Chad told her softly with a soft smile, also.

"Aw," Taylor told him before she gently placed a kiss on his lips.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

_**Well, there you guys go! Now, keep in mind that this is just another filler to get things going in the story. So, let's up that the Troyella problems will be resolved in the next couple of chapters, well see, but only if I allow it. :D By the way, please read and take my poll on my profile.**_

_**The Poll on my Profile:**__** is about whether or not I should wait to the first day of the New Year, 2010, to update any of my stories or to post any new stories (BESIDES ONE SHOTS), or not. But, please, keep in mind that if I do wait, that there will be more chapters to add and it'll give me more time to try to make them better, key word: try. And in that New Year, I'm also posting a couple of new stories one called, "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home" and "Of Besties and Love". (If you would like a mini-summary to each just let me know and I'll post either both or just one of them in the next chapter.**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica.**_

**P.S.** _**Come Christmas Eve, I'm gonna try to post my long epilogue up as a single chapter for "The Start of Something New" for you guys. So, let's hope it doesn't get deleted. Here's praying and if it does I'll post it in the story labeled "Forever & Eternity". Oh! And I was watching, E! News and on the Daily 10 it says that Zac's close to committing so, here's hoping that he proposes on V's birthday.**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	17. Gotta Go My Own Way

_**Chapter started: December 10, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: December 11, 2009.  
**_

_**DEDICATION:**_ To Girly411 (AKA my twin, who I love more than anything. I LOVE YOU, SIS!) && to adcgordan (AKA Anna-Banana), because without them this chapter and these ideas I wouldn't put into this chapter, because to me these ideas sound good, but to others…well, that's a different thing, you know? And these two, I love they absolutely love them for helping me get my ideas and story thoughts straight with this one. I love you, Girls! XOXO

_**Author's Note:**_ After that long dedication, I just want to say I know I should be working on my Christmas one, but honestly this is way over due and I really can't get this story and these ideas out of my head until Troyella are…well, together again and the only that knows their destiny in this story is well, me and maybe Anna and Cloe, but you'll all find out…hopefully, XOXO.

Merry (2009) Christmas!

* * *

**=America's New First Family=**

**-Chapter 16: I Gotta Go My Own Way-**

**(November 2009.)**

"I'm telling you, Shar-Bear, that I perfectly fine with coming over here…No, I'm not breaking an entering! I still have my house key…He's at practice or class, like I would know, I haven't been here remember?...I know, I know, Sharpay, but let me get my things and then I'll meet up with you and we'll talk before I fly back to D.C. okay…Okay, I love you too, Shar-Bear…Bye," Gabriella said ending her phone call with her best friend as she stood in the middle of the entry way to the house she use to share with her boyfriend.

"So, you're going back to D.C., what about UCLA?" Asked the voice she hadn't heard in weeks, startling her.

America's Sweetheart turned towards where she heard the voice, in the living room, to find him sitting on the couch with a picture of him and her at their Senior Prom in the silver Tiffany's frame with the words 'King and Queen, in each other's hearts, souls, eyes, and at East High School, Class of '09', at the top with her first and last name down one side and his first and last name down the other side, and finally at the bottom the engraving read:

Two souls but with a single thought, two hearts that beat as one.

"I…I didn't…um, yeah I am," she started, not really knowing what to say and didn't know why she felt she had to explain herself more to him, but she did. "But only for Thanksgiving and then I'm either staying with Sharpay and Zeke or staying…"

"Staying with Pattinson or Lautner?" Troy said, taking a guess at the rest of her sentence, with an angry tone in his voice and a stone cold look in his blue eyes.

"**NO!"** She shirked at him before she continued what she was saying before, "as I was saying I'm either going to stay with Zeke and Sharpay or at the hotel until I figure out what I really want, no need to do."

"So, it's over, the six years we had together are over just like that?" Troy asked straight up, as he stood up and a couple of feet in front of her, the picture frame now back on the coffee table.

"How could you honestly ask me that after you just accused me of either moving in with Robert or Taylor?" Gabriella told him as she glared at him in disbelief with her arms over her chest.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to ask that when there are pictures upon pictures and other things showing you out with the two of them, alone, might I add," he told her, his arms now over his chest as he glared at her too.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight, Bolton, but if you want to let's go, come on give me the best you got," Gabriella told him, holding her arms out as if opening her arms for him to run into them to hug her so, once she was met with silence she sighed and said, "Look Wildcat…Troy, I honestly didn't come here to fight with you. I came to grab some of my things which is why I came at this time because I thought you would be either at practice or class. So, just let me grab my things and I'll leave and it'll be like I was never here."

"That's just it, Gabriella, I don't want you to leave and make it like you were never here because I do want you here with me," Troy told her as he followed her into the bedroom they once shared.

"Troy," she started, but stopped.

"Gabriella…Brie…Gabriella Marie Montez, please stay and let's get through this," he started only to stop to take a deep breath.

But that was all she needed so, she could say what she had to say before would vanish from his life out the door and into her black Audi to drive away, "Wildcat…Troy, I'm sorry, but right now I think it's best you don't say anything, okay? Because…I…Troy, listen…

_**I gotta say what's on my mind**_

_**Something about us, just doesn't seem right…these days**_

_**Like keeps getting in the way**_

_**Whenever we try**_

_**Somehow the plan is always rearranged**_

_**It's so hard to say**_

_**But I gotta do what's best for me**_

_**You'll be okay…**_

_**I've got to move on, and be who I am**_

_**I just don't belong here**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**We might find our place in this world someday**_

_**But at least for now**_

_**I gotta go my own way**_

_**Don't wanna leave it all behind **_

_**But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time**_

_**Another color turns to grey**_

_**And it's just too hard…to watch it all…slowly fade away**_

_**I'm leavin' today**_

'_**Cause I gotta do what's best for me**_

_**You'll be okay**_

_**I've got to move on, and be who I am**_

_**I just don't belong here**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**We might find our place in this world someday**_

_**But at least for now**_

_**I gotta go my own way**_

Troy not liking what he was listening to took her into his arms, and no matter how much she struggled, he held her like his life depended on it…and it did, as he sang:

_**What about us? What about everything we've been through?**_

Gabriella, who finally stopped struggling just kept a close grip on him as she sang back go him,

_**What about trust?**_

Troy, took is hand and gently cupped her cheek as she brought her head up so her eyes could lock with his as he sang back to her, both with tears in their eyes

_**You know I never wanted to hurt you**_

Gabriella, knowing by the tone of his voice, even when he was singing, sang back to him,

_**What about me?**_

_Oh, God. Please don't let her leave_, Troy thought as he sang back to her, again,

_**What am I supposed to do?**_

Gabriella, sighed and pulled away from him, just holding on his hands that he tightly laced his fingers with hers as she sang before releasing on his hands and cupping his cheek, running her thumb over it, to remember him,

_**I gotta leave but I'll miss you**_

Troy, nodded and echoed her,

_**Miss you**_

Gabriella, finally pulled away, placed a soft kiss on his lips and then grabbed the duffle bag she stuffed with cloths and sang before she exited the house and probably his life for good,

_**I've got to move on, and be who I am**_

_**I**_ _**just don't belong here**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**We might find our place in this world someday**_

_**But at least for now**_

_**I gotta go my own way**_

_**I gotta go my own way**_

_**I gotta go my own way**_

_**I gotta go my own way//**_

Outside in her black Audi, the girl broke down in tears while the boy inside, himself, broke down into tears.

Their hearts broken.

Their _souls_ broken.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there it is. I know this is short, but this is a FILLER CHAPTER. So please don't yell at me. Now, I'm off to work on another chapter for either this or "Merry 2009 Christmas, Wildcats!" so,**_

_**Toodles.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**P.S. I know the lyrics don't really wrong and probably neither does the song, but bare with me okay, I tried.  
**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,  
I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,  
I wanna see her bearing their child,  
I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,  
I Want To See Them Have It All.  
But... I guess I will have to wait...  
~Z&V~**


	18. Parent's Talk

_**Chapter started: December 18, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: December 19, 2009.  
**_

_**GABRIELLA HATERS:**_ I know you all have a reason to hate Gabriella, by the way I'm writing her, but in the next couple of chapters everything will come full circle and crystal clear…or will it?

_**CREDIT:**_ Some of the parents talk to their kids, belongs to adcgordan! I love you Anna-Banana! Thanks!

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one and sorry it's been so long, but again my internet had disappeared and just reappeared today. So, um, yeah, here we go. Enjoy! Toodles.

Merry Christmas.

* * *

**=America's New First Family=**

**-Chapter 17: Parents Talk-**

**(November 2009. – Washington D.C….White House)**

"Morning, Izzy," Greg greeted his wife, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her before sitting down to join her for a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Honey," Inez greeted her husband as she read a magazine that had a picture of Troy and Gabriella on it, but with a crack outline down the middle of it, separating them while the words 'TROYELLA'S INFAMOUS SPLIT?!'.

"So…" Greg said, starting to start a conversation, but not really knowing where to begin, actually he knew where to begin, but he just wasn't sure if he should bring it up, because for all three of the Montezes the Troyella split was…there were actually no words that could describe the effect it had on them and the Bolton's, who he and his wife still talked to, without their kids knowing of course.

"Go ahead, ask me," Inez told him with a soft smile as she sat the magazine down before bringing up her coffee mug and taken a sip of the coffee in it.

"Ask what?" Greg asked innocently.

"Where your heartbroken daughter is?" Inez told him.

"_My_ heartbroken daughter," Greg said with a roll of his eyes before deciding it was time to get down to business, "Okay, you got me. Where is she?"

"Either in her room or in the Lincoln bedroom," Inez replied.

"Still nothing?" Greg asked her.

"Nope, nada," Inez told him before leaning her head on his shoulder and telling him, "I hate it, our daughter is hurting and she knows she's the cause of it, but she just won't say why she did all that she did. Now, don't get me wrong she is mostly to blame, but so is Troy or at least from what Lucille was telling me last night on the phone after Troy arrived safely back in Albuquerque."

"I know, Izzy, but we just got to hope and pray that she'll open up to us," Greg told her and smiled softly as the breakfast maid, Annabelle, refilled their glasses, knowing that they wouldn't be eating because of the big Thanksgiving feast that was to come.

"And if she won't?" Inez asked him, softly.

"Then…we'll make her whether she wants it or not, and believe me I have a pretty good idea that she wants it, but she's still just trying to handle it by herself, like she always has tried," Greg told her before telling her, "But believe me Izzy, those kids will get back together before Baby Girl's birthday on the 14th.

* * *

**(Albuquerque, New Mexico – the Bolton Household)**

"I can't help it, Luc! How are you so fucking calm?" Jack told his wife as he stood outside shooting hoops while talking to his wife so, as the ball hit the back board but didn't go in he whispered, "Damn."

"You know you and him are just alike," Lucille told her husband with a soft smile.

"Huh?" Jack asked her.

"Because when you both miss a shot, it's because you're upset about something," Lucille told him before answering his previous question, "Because he's our son, Jack, and he's a fighter, Troy is going through a rough time, that's true, but Honey, it's not something we can solve, it's something that Troy and Gabriella have to solve together and they will, they just need time to realize that what's important to each other, is each other. I know this might not help, but I talked to Inez, she said that Gabriella's going through the same thing in D.C., she won't come out of her room and if she does, she goes straight to the Lincoln bedroom, their bedroom Jack, the one she and Troy used to go to all the time to hang out and talk, you know that serious talk that would always make the four of us wonder when they were going to get married and give us beautiful grandchildren."

"Yeah," Jack told her, his hands on his hips and his face, turned up towards the sky.

"Don't worry, Honey, it'll all work out," Lucille told him with a soft reassuring smile.

"And what if it won't?" Jack asked his wife.

"That's easy, we'll just do what Chad suggested yesterday when we talked to him…we'll just lock them in a room and let them fight it out and won't let them out until they agree to get back together, get married, and live happily ever after," Lucille told him with a bright smile before she turned on her heel and walked inside the house to check on the turkey, giggling to herself as her husband just chuckled outside.

* * *

**(D.C. – the White House)**

"Did you find her?" Inez asked her husband, who just walked into the West Sitting Room, which was the Montez living room.

"Yeah, I did," Greg informed his wife before adding on, "She's in their room."

"I see," Inez said knowing exactly what the phrase 'their room' referred to, Troy's and Gabriella's room or their room was the Lincoln Bedroom on the second floor of the White House. "How's she holding up?"

"I honestly don't know Izzy," Greg told her as he plopped down in the black leather recliner, throwing an arm over his eyes as he told her, "I honestly don't know. I hate seeing her like this. God, why does everything for them have to be so hard?"

"Because, it does," Inez told him as she moved to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck while locking their chocolate brown eyes on each other's as she continued to explain it to him, "Gregory Anthony Montez, you and I both know that love, especially a love like theirs, is going to have its hardships – true they are harder hardships—but that doesn't mean anything. All it means, is that God, Fate, and Destiny are challenging them and letting them know that they are destined to be together, but most of all to cherish what they have and not to let it slip away just with a snap of the fingers or the wrong move,. They are showing those two that they came beat and conquer anything, but most of all it's showing them they belong together, that their soul mates."

Greg just smiled at his wife and leaned in to softly place a kiss on her lips, knowing that his wife was defiantly speaking the truth, a truth that they both believe was true.

* * *

**(New Mexico – the Bolton Household)**

"Hey, Son," Coach Bolton said as he opened his son's bedroom doors after getting the mumbled okay from him. He opened it to find his only child, his son, sitting on his bed in sweat pants that had 'Bolton 14' on the left upper thigh in white writing on the red pants and a white wife beater on, and his face still as scruffy as it had been the day he arrived and looking tired as ever since the day he arrived too. Mentally sighing, Jack decided to try to get something out of his moping son, "So…um, I know you might not be in for it, but um, I'm outside shooting hoops and I was wondering if you would shoot some with me. You know like old times?"

Troy looked at his dad with his electric blue…okay, now dark blue eyes, before thinking it over, getting up, throwing his East High hoodie on followed by a pair of Air Jordan's and then said with a soft smile, "Sure, for old times sake."

Jack, stunned turned and watched his son kiss his mom lightly on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen doors that led the patio and backyard basketball court. He soon snapped out of his stunned stage, after getting a confused mixed with surprised look from his wife. "Don't look at me because I have no clue that would happen."

"Well, go before he changes his mind," Lucille said, rushing her husband towards the patio doors and before he could walk out of them and close the doors behind him she said, "And try to see if you can get him to open up to you, Jack."

"Yes, Dear," Jack said, knowing those words right there would make his wife happy, because after all it was his opinion that all relationships would work out if the male just agreed with the female, no matter if she was wrong or not.

* * *

**(D.C. – the White House)**

"Greg," Inez frantically said as she walked into their bedroom where he was staring out at the Washington Monument that was beautifully lit up at seven o'clock that night.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" Greg asked his wife, snapping out of his brooding, and rushing towards his wife.

"I can't find, Gabriella," Inez told him.

"W-what?!" Greg asked stunned before he motioned for the head of his Secret Service to come towards him so, he could ask, "Do you know where my daughter is?"

"Ms. Gabriella?" Kenny asked and seeing the President nod he excused himself saying, "Excuse me for a minute Mr. President, First Lady, and I'll call Brett or Gina and find out just where they are."

"Thank you," Inez told him gratefully and waited with her husband for any word on their only child.

"She's okay, Izzy, I know she is. If she wasn't we both would feel it in our hearts," Greg reassured not only his wife, but himself.

"And it's true, she is, from what Brett told me, they are in the kitchen and he and Gina are watching Gabriella joke around with the Kitchen staff as they cook the Thanksgiving dinner," Kenny informed the First Lady and the President of the Untied States of America.

"Oh, thank God," Inez said as she held a hand to her fast beating heart, and taking a seat on her and her husband's bed.

"No, I think it's, what the in the name of God made Gabriella snap back into our world and not into the world she has been living in," Greg said before quickly adding, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, Honey, I'm wondering this also, but I think I have a pretty good idea what she's doing," Inez replied.

"And that would be…."

"She's trying to keep herself busy and entertained so, she doesn't have to live with the fact that her and Troy are on a break and not to mention that she's truly afraid and can't handle it by herself," Inez told him.

"Inez…"Greg started.

"I know, Greg," Inez told him, "I'm going to talk to her before dinner and before we leave with the Evans to have Thanksgiving Desert with the Untied States Congress and Senators."

"That's all I ask," Greg replied before they left to see what exactly their daughter was up too.

* * *

**(New Mexico – the Bolton Household)**

"Troy, Sweetie, its Momma, can I come in?" Lucille asked her son as she knocked on his bedroom doors.

"Yeah, come on in Momma," Troy quietly replied and slightly smiled as his mom walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"How are you holding up, Sweetie?" Lucille gently asked him.

"Oh, I don't know, how would you be holding up in my position, Lucille?!" Troy snapped at his mom.

Lucille just looked at him apologetically before turning on her heel and walked towards the door, opening it, she turned to him and softly told him, "When you want to talk, I'm here and so is your dad, okay?"

"Momma?" Lucille heard Troy whisper and she turned, shutting the door behind her, right before her baby boy fell into her arms crying.

Lucille softly helped him walk back over to his bed and moved so she was in a position to hold and rock her baby boy back and forth as the tears continued to fall from his eyes, knowing that he would talk to her when he was ready.

"Momma?" Troy asked, softly, tears still in his eyes and a crack evident in his voice.

"Yeah, Sweetie?" Lucille softly replied as she continued to rock him and stroke his hair.

"Why's it hurt so much?" He whispered.

"What, Baby, what hurt's so much?"

"My heart, Momma, my heart…and I can't breathe," Troy replied softly.

"Oh, Sweetie," Lucille told him and right there and then she was determine to do anything to help her baby boy, and knowing that if she was going to help him, she needed to have start at the beginning and what lead to the infamous Troyella split. "Troy, Sweetie, I know it might be hard, but I need you to tell me what happened to cause you two to split because Honey, I have honestly no idea why you would, you both love each other so much."

"I still do love her so much, Momma," Troy replied, honestly.

"I know you do, Baby, I know you do," Lucille replied before she told him, hoping that she would in encourage him as she remembered what it was like to watch them, "I remember what it was like to look at you two…you were both so in love more than anything. And I remember the one day, I came home from work and was coming up to your tree house to bring you down for dinner, but I stopped short and I'll admit I eavesdropped when I heard you and Gabriella talking about your futures…futures that contained each other in every aspect and right there and then, I knew that you guys would truly be able to conquer anything, but know I just…what changed Troy?"

"It all started the night of _The Twilight Sega: New Moon_ premiere," Troy started to explain to his mom.

"Oh, Sweetie," Lucille replied as she hugged her son tightly once he finished explaining the whole story to his mom.

"Momma…was I…was I right in claiming that she was flirting?" Troy asked her.

Lucille took a deep breath to prepare her for the long parental advice she was getting ready to give, knowing that tonight all of her motherly skills would be put to the test. "Troy, to tell you the truth, I do agree with Chad, he's right Gabriella loves you, more than anything, all she sees is you. She was just star struck and from the looks of the pictures from the premier so, were you and you can't deny it, but I also agree with Sharpay, it's not just her fault, it's your two, you're both to blame for this and only you two can fix this."

"But how, Momma?"

"Before I answer that I need to know, if…if you and Gabriella have…are you both safe?" Lucille asked him.

Troy immediately noticed the change in her attitude right away. Her gentle rubbing on his back turned into a near painful scratching with her fingernails. "Mom?" he tried to catch her attention. "Mom." He said plainly and waited for Lucille to look back at him. Her fingers finally stopped moving and she removed them from his back as he sat back and looked toward her.

Troy continued when their electric blue eyes, met. "Mom…we haven't…" he turned his head toward his bedroom doors that lead outside to the backyard. "Geez, really not the conversation I wanted to have with my mother."

Lucille touched his arm gently. "Troy, I'm sorry. But you're 19 and helping me to understand where you are in that part of your relationship will help me help you realize or get a look at Gabriella's view on the relationship and what brought this all on.

"Momma, just because me and Gabriella live together, sleep inside the same bed, and go to the same college, doesn't mean that we're…active like that," Troy told his mom. "Momma, I love you and Dad, you both know that, but you both know that I love Gabriella more, she's…she's everything too me. She was…is…was…is my future."

"First of all, we love you too, Baby Boy and we will always be here for you and do our best to support your decisions," she raised her head from her son's shoulder and swiped her thumb across his cheek, "You've grown up a lot over the past year Troy Alexander Bolton. I'm quite proud that I'm your mother." She smiled through her tears.

They sat on Troy's bed quietly for a few more minutes before Troy decided to venture just a step into that subject that he knew would make both him and Lucille squirm.

"Momma?" It was questioning beginning Lucille had heard a thousand times before. Her son asking permission to do something that he knew was wrong, but still had to ask.

"Hmmm?" she decided there wasn't a reason to get worked up just yet.

"What you said a few minutes ago…about me being careful with Gabriella. I wasn't lying you know. We haven't made love, incase you were wondering."

Lucille nodded her head and then ventured to ask the question that immediately came to her mind. "Troy? Why not?"

Troy's head jerked around with nearly an angry look on his face. He held his tongue for just a moment as he tried to read his mother's face.

"I'm serious Troy. I'm not trying to make you mad or get into your head or anything; I'm purely just a curious mother who is trying to help his son figure out what's the next step in getting his relationship back on track. Why haven't you and Gabriella made love yet?" Lucille continued, praying that the blush on her face wasn't enough to give away her completely racing heart.

"We just…we…"Troy stumbled, that question was certainly not one he was expecting.

"You don't have to answer that. I should just be happy to know that you've chosen to wait," Lucille said with a sigh.

Taking a deep breath, Troy began, "Gabriella and I have only talked about it a few times, to be honest. A couple of girls at school were pregnant. And we weren't trying to make ourselves out to be better than them or anything like that. But one girl in particular…Gabriella told me that she was scared for her. She said the girl was a straight A student and had a full scholarship on the way but her so-called boyfriend had practically raped her and now there's a baby to consider. Her college dreams were shot because of that one night."

Lucille returned her hand to Troy's back and felt some tension there this time. "You don't want to take a chance on ruining Gabriella's college dreams?"

Troy shook his head, "No, I can't do that, I won't do that until…until we're married which is why we haven't made love yet. She wants to wait until marriage and to tell you the truth I do too, but those urges that you mentioned? They're getting stronger."

"I see," Lucille whispered, trying to control her emotions before she said, "So, from what you told, me the night of your fight and the premier you guys were going a little too far to…making love instead of waiting until you get married. Troy, I think, personally, that Gabriella was just trying to make sure that you guys follow through with that plan. You know better than anyone how she is with plans."

"Yeah, I do," Troy whispered with a soft smile.

Lucille smiled, "Now, they're the smile I've been missing. So, not to change the subject or anything, but it's tradition that we eat desert together so, you ready for desert?"

"When aren't I ready for your famous Thanksgiving Desert buffet?" Troy asked his mom with a smile.

Laughing together, they hugged each other before walking out of Troy's room with his arm wrapped around his mom's shoulder and one last decision that Troy made silently: I'm going to get my girl back.

* * *

**(Washington D.C. – the White House)**

"Knock, knock," Inez said as she opened the bedroom door to the Lincoln Bedroom.

"Hi, Mommy," Gabriella whispered as she continued to sit on the window sill of the Lincoln Bedroom and look out at the Jacqueline Kennedy Garden.

"What are you doing in here, Mija?" Inez asked, even though she had a pretty good idea why her daughter was in this very room that was the most famous room in the whole White House.

The Lincoln Bedroom had been furnished in a mix of Victorian styles including Renaissance Revival, Rococo Revival, and Aesthetic Movement, since the Truman renovation. Some of the furniture was used by the Lincoln administration, except for the Lincoln bed, which also was not used by Lincoln. The Lincoln bed itself was the central focus of the room though, with an enormous headboard and an ornamental crown-shaped canopy hood. The room itself was in heady hues of emerald greens, golden yellows and deep purples while on the desk was one of only five signed and dated copies of the Gettysburg Address sat.

"Just thinking," Gabriella softly replied as she continued to look out at the view dressed in a pair of red satin pajama pants, a white cami, and a red zip up hoodie with red fuzzy slippers on her feet and her hair in a messy bun.

"Yeah, what about, Mija?" Inez asked as she softly went to sit by her daughter on the windowsill.

"Nothing much, just how much this room means to me."

"Why here?"

"Maybe it's the view, the windowsill, or just because it's such a special room. Some of the most powerful people in this world have stayed in this room. Before the Civil War, the states were all separate. People used to say, 'Unites States are'. It wasn't until the war ended, people started saying 'The United States is'. Under Lincoln, we became one nation and that speech is right over there on that desk," Gabriella told her mom before softly saying with a soft smile and tears starting to brim in her eyes, "Whenever we, Troy and I, were here and I had one of those off days where I hated being the first daughter or my friends or the paparazzi or just mostly anything or needed to talk or think about anything, Troy would bring me up here and we would sit right here with me sitting between his legs, my back against his chest, his arms around me and my head on his shoulder, and we would always have these heart to hearts, not to mention I would always end up realizing how luck I am."

"Gabriella, Mija, I know I'm not Troy, but you can talk to me… and your father about anything and everything, you know that, right?" Inez asked her and once she nodded she asked, "So, what's on your mind, Mija? Are you regretting breaking up with Troy?"

"That's most of it, yeah, but not all of it," Gabriella softly whispered.

"Then what's the rest of it?" Inez softly asked her and noticing that Gabriella wasn't going to reply she gently said, "Come on, Mija, talk to me please. You're Daddy and I are worried about you so, is Sharpay and all the rest of your friends. Even Lucille and Jack!"

"I wouldn't if I was them, I would hate me which I think Troy's doing right now," Gabriella whispered.

"Mija, why would they hate you? Why would Troy hate you?" Inez asked her softly, confused as to why she thought that.

"Because I'm not perfect and I broke Troy's heart which also broke mine in the process," Gabriella softly replied.

"Oh, Mija," Inez said before took her daughter in her arms as tears started to fall from her eyes and heavy sobs came from her mouth.

"Izzy, Baby Girl, what's wrong?" Greg asked gently and worriedly as he walked into the bedroom and over to his girls.

Inez just gave him a look that told him everything he needed to know before he sat down behind Gabriella and rubbed soothing circles on her back while she continued to let out heavy sobs.

Fourteen minutes later, after the heavy sobs subsided, Greg gently asked, "Baby Girl, why don't you tell us what happened, taken it from the beginning to the end?"

Gabriella sighed and decided that to help her deal with this she needed her parents to help her deal with this so, she did as she was asked and told them what happened from the beginning to the end.

"Oh, Mija," Inez said as she and Greg hugged their crying daughter again.

"It hurts so much…I can't breathe, Mommy, Daddy, I can't breathe," Gabriella told them as she continued to cry.

Once Gabriella calmed down, she noticed her dad had a look on his face that meant that he was debating to ask something or not and with a pretty good idea of what he wanted to ask she told him, "Go ahead, Daddy. Ask me."

"Ask you, what?" Greg and Inez asked Gabriella together and once Gabriella gave her dad a look, he sighed and asked, "Oh, alright, alright. Baby Girl, Gabriella, have you and Troy…made love yet?"

"No, Daddy, we haven't made love yet…I want to wait until we're married…if we'll even get married…or engaged or back together that is," Gabriella honestly told the President and the First Lady of the United States of America.

Greg inwardly let out a sigh of relief and listened as his wife began to talk to their baby girl, their only child, "Well, your father and I gave you the birds and the bees chat years ago. You are very responsible, we know that. But we both know that Troy is very persuasive. I'll admit, that your father and I have both been very concerned about some of the late-night dates, you two sleeping in the same bed, staying in the same house, and being all alone together, but I know or I hope that you would either come to me or your father, or both for that matter, and led us know if things…progressed between the two of you."

"I would come to you and let you both know," the young woman reassured her parents before she decided to change the subject back to more of the matter at hand, "I just…I need to know what to do now, Mommy, Daddy? How am I supposed to get my Wildcat back because I'm slowly dying without him?"

"Baby Girl, from what you've told us, you both need to work at this to get back on track, a relationship just isn't one person, it's two people giving fifty/fifty to make their relationship work and stay strong. You both need to work at it, talk things through, hell even see a counselor if you need too, but work at it, Baby Girl. That's all you can do," Greg started.

Inez, knowing that this where she came in, she continued her parental advice, "You both need to wok at it which means that you need to go back to L.A., meet up and talk things through, talk about what's been going on and if you have to talk about anything and everything like you both always do. Mija, the initial feelings associated with love are almost like an ocean wave with intensity, and acting as a magnetic force that draws two people together. It's possible to be washed away in emotions, but the wave won't last forever. It couldn't – nor was it meant to be – but if two people were right for each other, like you and Troy are, a truer kind of love could last forever in its wake. In the end, it'd work out because you both want it to. As long as you two have that, you'll be able to make it through anything."

And with that the Montez family sat together in the Lincoln Bedroom in the White House, not as the First Family, but as a family who could always come together to help each other, no matter where they were or what they were doing because love truly conquered all.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**I hope you all liked it. And GABRIELLA HATERS, the truth will come out soon in like the next chapter or chapters, okay? So don't start hating yet, because I personally am not meaning to make Gabriella sound like this, you'll see why she's acting like this, trust me. I love you all, XOXO.**_

_**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**_

_**(I know this quote really don't go with it, but I just had to add it, it's SO cute!)**_

"**Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. "Pooh!" he whispered. "Yes, Piglet?" "Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's paw. "I just wanted to be sure of you."**

**~ A.A. Milne**


	19. What Hurts the Most

_**Chapter started: December 22, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: December 23, 2009.  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Alright, alright, so now it's time to get down to business, the business being: getting our beloved Troyella back together right? Right so, it all starts in this chapter…maybe?! Who knows…well, I do, but you'll all just have to read and see.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's!

* * *

_**=America's New First Family=**_

_**-Chapter 18: What Hurts the Most-**_

_**(December 2009.)**_

"Um…hey, Troy…It's Gabriella…Montez. Okay, that was totally weird, but um…anyways I just wanted to call and say…I really don't know what I wanted to say. In all truth I just wanted to call, hoping and praying that you were home so, I could just hear your voice, but at least I did through the machine, I'm surprised by the way that you haven't changed the message on the answer machine that we made together. But…um, okay, Troy listen…" Gabriella's voice came through the answering machine before being cut off and then starting again as the machine went on to message two, "I know you probably most likely hate me and never want to speak or see me again, but I…need to talk to you, see you, and tell you for what could be the last time that I…I love you and I miss you. Troy, um…do you think when I get back from vacation that we could…maybe meet up and talk things through and see where we stand because if you don't want me anymore I'll completely be okay with it as long as I know I tried to fix my mistakes without running away from them. I'm sorry…I love you…I miss you…please call or meet me when I get back…" Gabriella's message cut off before it finished in message three, "I can't tell you where I'm going, nobody knows, but just know that I'll be safe and okay, if you even care that is. But… I guess I'll let you go now. Bye…Wildcat and good luck with your games and um, if we never see each other again just know that I love you and I wish you all the best in your life because you deserve it. Find somebody that will make you happy, okay? I…I love you." Gabriella's messages finished with her voice cracking and her sniffling before the machine beeped, telling the young Laker that the messages were all done.

The phrase ' I love you and I miss you', but mostly 'I love you' kept running through Troy's head as he sat on the couch in the living room, still dressed in his practice cloths.

"I love you too, Brie," Troy whispered into the empty house before he heard two whimpers. Looking down, his eyes met two sets of chocolate brown eyes that belonged to his and Gabriella's dogs, Buddie and Lady.

Buddie and Lady were both beautiful Golden Retriever dogs and Buddie, who was Gabriella's was famous from doing all of those Air Bud movies, while Lady was Troy's and not famous for anything, but being his faithful canine.

"I know guys, I miss her two," Troy told them as he stroked both of their golden manes and hearing another whimper coming from Buddie, he said, "Yeah, Buddie, I know, you miss her just as much as I do."

---

_**//I can't take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then just let 'em out//**_

Troy heard the beginning of Rascal Flatts' song "What Hurts the Most" begin to play as he stood under the hot shower sprays.

_**//I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though**_

_**Goin' on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay**_

_**But that's not what gets me//**_

God, how true those lyrics were, Troy thought as he let a tear fall even though he knew it could possibly bear a water droplet from his hair falling down his cheek, but it mostly wasn't a water droplet it was truly a tear.

_**//What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say**_

_**And watchin' you walk away//**_

Images of Gabriella singing to him before running out the front door flashed through his mind, like they did every time he thought about her.

_**//And never knowin'**_

_**What could've been **_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doin' it**_

_**It's hard to force a smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken//**_

_God, how true were those lyrics again_, he thought as he got out of the shower, put Axe on, shaved, and got dressed before walking out into the living room where his friends were quietly talking, most likely about Gabriella and him so, when they looked at him he forced a fake smile and slightly hugged them all before sitting down on the couch with Buddie and Lady on either side of him, their heads in his lap as the music continued to play.

_**//What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say**_

_**(Much to say)**_

_**And watchin' you walk away//**_

As he laid his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, images of his beautiful Brie flashed through his head as his heart broke even more when the image of her walking away from him passed through his mind, letting a tear fall from his eyes while his friends watched helplessly on, not really knowing what to do.

_**//And never knowin'**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do, oh**_

_**Oh yeah//**_

_God, that's what I was trying to do and protect her_, Troy thought as thought of how things could be now if he had just ran after her and forced her to talk to him and tell him what was running through high IQ brain.

_**//What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And havin' so much to say**_

_**(To say)**_

_**And watchin' you walk away//**_

"Oh, God," Troy mumbled as tears started to fall from his eyes, not even caring if his friends say him crying because in truth as they listened to the song, they too had tears in their eyes, but one person had tears in their eyes for a different reason…

_**//And never knowin'**_

_**What could've been**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do//**_

As they let their tears fall, one of them got up without anyone noticing and walked towards the kitchen with their iPhone in hand and a speed dial number being pressed, waiting for the person to pick up on the other side.

_**//Not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**That's what I was trying to do, ooo//**_

"I…I gotta get a drink of water, I'll be right back, excuse me," Troy told them in a cracked voice before he walked towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, but before he walked into the kitchen he heard someone talking on their cell phone to…Gabriella?!

"Brie-Ella, please come home or let me tell them where you're at, please…Brie-Ella, you're not the only one torn up, he is too…I know, I know, but you both overreacted and you both need to fix this…why did you run away?!...Damn, straight I'm touché because my best guy friend and my 'little sister' are both fucking hurting and the only way that that will stop is if you two get fucking back together….Brie-Ella, please I'm begging you…I know, I know, you love him and he loves you…What do you mean how do I know?! This is Troy Bolton, we're talking about!"

"Evans, give me the phone," Troy softly demanded as he startled the blonde who automatically gave him her cell phone and watched her walk away before saying, "She's right I do love you."

"T…Troy?!" Gabriella stuttered through the other line, surprised and scared.

"Yeah, Baby, it's me," Troy told her, but was only met with a long beep. Hanging up the phone, he handled it back to Sharpay with a, "She fucking hung up on me."

"I figured as much," Sharpay muttered before she muttered some more, "Stupid Brie-Ella, where's her high IQ brain at?"

"No, the better question is, where is she at, Sharpay?" Troy asked her or more like demanded from her.

"I…I can't tell you that, Superstar," Sharpay told him.

"Evans," Troy hissed.

"I promised her, I wouldn't tell anyone," Sharpay told him.

"I don't fucking care if you promised her or not. Tell me where she fucking is because all that I can think about and dream about is her. I want my girl back! God damn it, Sharpay, just tell me where she is!" Troy told her before he took a deep breath and sat down on red padded stool that belonged to the island and with tears in his eyes he told her before burying his head in his hands and sobbing, "Sharpay, please I'm hurting without her and I feel it in my heart, my soul that she's hurting too. Please, Sharpay, please."

"Oh, Superstar," Sharpay mumbled before she sat down beside him and held him as he sobbed.

"Please, Sharpay, please, I can't breathe without her," Troy told her before continuing, "Please, I need her and she needs me, please. God, I'm begging you."

"I…I…I" Sharpay stuttered, having a really hard time deciding between breaking her promise to her best friend and telling him where she is at or not breaking the promise and not telling him, breaking him all over again, if it was even possible. _Fuck, I'm sorry Brie-Ella. I hope you can forgive me_, Sharpay thought before she sighed and said, "Troy, look at me. Look at me."

Troy, obeying and praying that she was going to tell him, looked at her and asked softly, "What?"

"She's…she's in Hawaii, Superstar," Sharpay told him with a soft smile.

"Oh, thank you, Sharpay! I owe you," Troy told her before hugging her in a death grip before putting her down, kissing her cheek and then running up the stairs to pack.

"You're right you do owe me because Brie-Ella is going to kill me," Sharpay muttered to the empty kitchen.

_But, I don't regret breaking my promise. I don't, I won't, and most importantly I can't regret it. God, please let them get back together, please_. Sharpay thought before she walked into the living room to tell the gang what was happening.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. It's not my best work, but it'll do for now for what I have planned. So..would you all like to know what's up next in this story?**_

_**Well find out in the next chapter because I'm going to be a Meany and not let you guys know until Chapter 19 is posted.**_

_**Next Chapter…**_Chapter 19: Determination Bolton

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR'S, WILDCATS!**


	20. SOS

_**Chapter started: December 26, 2009.**_

_**Chatper finished: December 26, 2009.  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, a lot of you've been wondering if Troyella will get back together before the New Year (the actual one, not the story one) and all I'm going to tell you guys since I'm a meany is that they will get back together before the STORY NEW YEAR'S! Hehe…enjoy, this one!

* * *

**=America's New First Family=**

**-Chapter 19: S.O.S-**

_**(December 2009.)**_

In Hawaii, America's Sweetheart, Gabriella Montez, sat in the sad on the beach with her iPhone in her hand after knowing that hanging up on Troy was a childish move, but she also knew that if she talked with him all of emotions would come out when she was trying to be a strong and independent woman; and knowing that if she did indeed talk to him that he would convince her to come back to L.A. so they could work through their problems. Did she want to? Yes. Did she want to go home? Yes, because without someone you love to enjoy the beauty and exotic of Hawaii with it was just another beach in another place. Was she afraid that he didn't want her or that he would tire of her later? Yes, but deep down some where's she knew that that would happen because they had been together since middle school. Was she afraid that the fame of both of them, would tear them apart and destroy they're love for each other? Hell yes! Did she love him, miss him, and want him back more than anything in the world? Hell fucking yes!

So what was she doing here, in Hawaii, sitting in the sand while the gentle waves hit her bare toes as she stared at a picture of him on her iPhone…

"I don't know, what the fuck am I doing here?" Gabriella asked no one in particular as she those thoughts ran through her head.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me, Brie?" Came the voice she had missed and loved more than anything and still loved more than anything.

"Troy," Gabriella breathed as she stared out into the ocean, not daring to meet his eyes because she knew that she would break down in tears.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied and taking the chance he moved to sit down beside her and lace his fingers with hers.

Gabriella gently smiled and she too decided to take a risk by putting her head on his shoulder causing them both to smile a little bit bigger.

"So, you wanna tell me why you hung up on me?" Troy asked her as he continued to stare out at the ocean with her.

"I…I was afraid," Gabriella confessed to him.

"Afraid? Of what, of me?" Troy asked her.

"No! No, of course I'm not afraid of you," Gabriella told him before she explained her answer, "What I meant was that I was afraid that if I talked to you that I would break and come running home to you and begging you to forgive me for feeling insecure."

"Gabriella…why would you be afraid of not being strong, and feeling insecure? Why were you feeling insecure?"

"I…I don't want you to see me weak and I was feeling insecure about if I was good enough or perfect enough for you," Gabriella told him. "Troy, you're…you're an Adonis. You're perfect in every way, every sense, and at everything. I'm…I'm scared that you'll find your female version of Adonis and she'll steal you away from me and then the next thing I know you're getting married to her, having kids with her and then living happily ever after while I'm stuck with an icky Senator's son who'll only use me to get close to my father or up farther in the social circle."

"Brie…you're right I did find my female version of Adonis," Troy told her and when she went to look away, he used his thumb and second finger to lift her chin up so their eyes could lock, dark grey on dark chocolate, "And it's you, Brie. You're my female version of Adonis, Gabriella Marie Montez."

"I…I can't be Troy," Gabriella told him, shutting him out, before she got up to run away, but not before Troy could grasp her hand and pull her back towards him so only a few feet separated them.

Troy, reluctantly let her hand go and with their eyes locked he began to sing:

_**Where are those happy days?**_

_**They seem so hard to find**_

_**I try to reach for you**_

_**But you have closed your mind**_

_**Whatever happened to our love?**_

_**I wish I understood**_

_**It used to be so nice**_

_**It used be so good**_

_**So when you're near me**_

_**Darling, can't you hear me?**_

_**S.O.S.**_

_**They love you gave me**_

_**Nothing else can save me**_

_**S.O.S**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**How can I even try to go on?**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**Though I try, how can I carry on?**_

Gabriella looked at him before singing back to him:

_**You seem so far away**_

_**Though you are standing near**_

_**You made me feel alive**_

_**But something died I fear**_

_**I really tired to make it out**_

_**I wish I understood**_

_**What happened to our love?**_

_**It used to be so good**_

Gabriella looked at him before running away from him and then hiding behind a palm tree when he started to run after her and together without knowing they began to sing with each other as he continued to find her while she tried to hide from him:

_**So when you're near me**_

_**Darling can't you hear me**_

_**S.O.S**_

_**The love you gave me**_

_**Nothing else can save me**_

_**S.O.S**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**How can I try to go on?**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**Thought I try, how can I carry on?**_

Gabriella finally getting the courage and strength started to run towards her hotel and her hotel room, but little did she know that her hotel and her hotel room was also Troy's as they both continued to sing together, still without knowing it:

_**So when you're near me**_

_**Darling can't you hear me**_

_**S.O.S **_

_**And the love you gave me**_

_**Nothing else can save me**_

_**S.O.S**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**How can I even try to go on?**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**Though I try, how can I carry one?**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**How can I even try to go on?**_

"Gabriella, God damn it! Why are you running away, huh?" Troy asked her, getting frustrated, as she entered her room only to find him sitting on the bed.

"What…what…how…what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked him, confused and utterly shock and how he knew her room number let alone which hotel she was in and then with a thought she cursed Sharpay Anne Evans to hell.

"Never mind that since you've obviously already figured that out, so why do you keep running away, Gabriella?" Troy asked her before adding, "Because I have no idea why you do. There's nothing to run away from, nothing that I won't protect you from. God, Gabriella I love you with everything I am, no matter how little that may be, but I still do. The love you gave me and can give me would be the only thing to stop me from drowning. Why, Baby, why?"

"**BECAUSE I'M SCARED OKAY, THERE I SAID IT!"** Gabriella yelled at him, she too getting frustrated.

"Gabriella, Brie, what are you scared of? Has someone hurt you…have I…have I hurt you because if I have, I didn't mean to Baby, I swear," Troy gently told her.

"It's not you, Troy. It's what you make me feel," Gabriella softly confessed.

"Huh?" Troy asked confused.

"Troy, for the past six years I can't even see anyone when you're with me, you're all I think about at night. You're the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, you're the song in the car I keep singing. 'Cause I don't know how it gets better than when you take my hand and drag me head first, and I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress because you make me feel…fearless. Troy, you're also the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart, and that scares me because I love you so much, I have since I was fourteen years old when we had our first kiss as best friends underneath the mistletoe our mom's pointed out that we were standing under by the fireplace and the Christmas tree. God, I love you so much. So much that it hurts," she told him before she fell to her knees in heavy sobs.

"I know, Brie, I know, it hurts me too, but…" Troy said as he knelt down beside her and held her as she cried into his shoulder and both inwardly smiling at the way they fit together perfectly.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Um…Cliffy?! Sorry, really I am, but I just had to, it was too tempting, but don't worry, the next one I'm working on right after I'm finished with this author's note and then I'll post BOTH of them at the same time…Okay? I love you all and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and got everything you wanted. I also hope it was a safe one. I know I had a sorta fun one…my highlights were getting my blue digital camera, "Mamma Mia!" (my second favorite musical, the first is of course the HSM series, and the third is "Grease", and the forth is "Annie" so um yeah), and I got "Bring It On: Fight to the Finish". **_

**Song:** _S.O.S._ **by** (the fabulous and most amazing woman ever) **Meryl Streep** and **Pierce Brosnan** (Bound, James Bound…hehe) **from the Mamma Mia! Movie and Soundtrack. **

**For those of you that's never seen it** (Same, same, I know your name…Lol, it's a line from _the Goonies_…yay, Zac Efron's favorite movie) **here's the summary** (it's from the back of the DVD case =)

**Sophie** (Amanda Seyfried) **has just one wish to make her wedding perfect: to have her father walk her down the aisle. Now she just has to find out who he is…**

**Join the music, laughter and fun of the irresistibly charming **_**Mamma Mia! The Movie**_ (I already have since I seen it in music class last year when a boy brought it in, it was on of his birthday present's from his parents because even he loved it, and no he's not gay). **Academy Award winner Meryl Streep leads an all-star cast, including Pierce Brosnan and Colin Firth – as well as up-and-comers Amanda Seyfried and Dominic Cooper, in this musical celebration of mothers, daughters and fathers, and true loves lost and new ones found. Based on the Broadway smash-hit and filled with the ABBA songs you know and love, it's the feel-good experience that will have you singing and dancing over and over again. **


	21. Go the Distance

_**Chapter started: December 26, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: December 26, 2009.  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, so I'm having a dilemma now because I've already wrote this chapter, but I'm going to see what else instead I can come up with so, I'll have no idea when I'll be posting this one…or which one or how many versions of this chapter that I'll write…I'm just going to have to wait and see.

* * *

_**=America's New First Family=**_

_**-Chapter 20: Go the Distance-**_

_**(December 2009.)**_

"But, what?" Gabriella asked as she moved her head up so she could lock their eyes together, dark grey on dark brown.

"But…" Troy repeated before putting his thoughts together and taking a deep breath while hoping that he wouldn't screw this so-far civilized conversation they were having together before he began to tell her what he wanted too, "What I meant…no, mean is. That I know you're hurting and so am I, but I've got news for you: love doesn't hide. It stays and it fights; it goes the distance. That's why love is so strong: so it can, carry you all the way home."

"I…I want to come home, Troy, I do," Gabriella told him softly.

"Why do I since a 'but' coming on?" Troy asked her.

"Because there is," Gabriella told him with a soft smile before cupping his cheek and saying, "I want to come home, Troy, I do, but how can you forgive me after all that I've done to hurt you? You should hate me, want nothing to do with me and curse me to hell."

"_Never, Gabriella, Never_…unless you won't come home that is," Troy told her as he hugged her tightly.

"I'll only come home, ever, is if home meant I would be with you forever," Gabriella softly and honestly told him.

"So, I take it, you're coming home," Troy told her with a wide smile.

"Does this mean…." Gabriella asked.

"Yep, we're together forever and for the eternity," Troy told her before they passionately kissed while their arms wrapped around each other.

----

"Brie?" Troy asked as they lay out on the balcony of their hotel room in Hawaii with blankets and pillows as they looked up at the stars and heard the wave's crash against the rocks and sand.

"Yeah, Wildcat?" Gabriella replied as she propped her chin up on his bare toned chest, over his beating heart so she could connect their eyes which now had turned back to their original color because the sparkle was back in them – electric blue on chocolate brown.

"The thing or whatever you want to call them with…Robert Pattinson and Taylor Launter…um," Troy started to ask, but not sure how to bring them up.

Gabriella sighed and positioned herself so she was straddling him so he wouldn't have any other option, but to look at her as she talked, "Troy Alexander Efron, I am madly, truly and deeply in love. When I was hanging out with Robert and Taylor you're all that I talked about and thought about. I would always say 'Troy would always order this', 'Troy would always tell me this', it was always Troy this or Troy that. Wildcat, I only hung out with them to, I guess in a way, to help me realize that the love I had and do for you is…eternal and forever. I know, I know I should of realized it before, right from the beginning, but we've been together since we were fourteen, can you honestly tell me that you never had a doubt that we were just a fling or something?"

Troy just looked at her before flicking his eyes to the side.

"See, you felt it too, but you didn't act on it and I did…and I don't know why…maybe it also was a way to tell me that if something ever happened to us that I would always love you and I can't just try to replace what we have because what we have, Troy, it's…" Gabriella said before recalling the words her mom used to describe her and Troy's love, "My mom told me that the initial feeling associated with love are almost like an ocean wave with intensity, and acting as a magnetic force that draws two people together. It's possible to be washed away in emotions, but the wave won't last forever. It couldn't – nor was it meant to be – but if two people were right for each other, like we are Troy, a truer kind of love could last forever in its wake. In the end, it'd work out because we both want it to. As long as we have that, we'll be able to make it through anything. And now, after everything we've been through together _and_ apart, I believe that, Troy, I really, truly, madly, and deeply believe that in my heart, my mind, my body, and my soul."

"So, do I Brie, so do, I," Troy told her before whispering the words to her that they had yet to say to each other, "I love you, Gabriella."

"I love you too, Troy."

And together, the two lost souls found their way back to each other and realized that their love could go the distance because they learned that: Love doesn't hide, it stays and it fights; it goes the distance. That's why love is so strong: so it can, carry you all the way home.

And that's just what their love, the love of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, did for them…it carried them all the way home because it went the distance and forever would go the distance because what they had was true and everlasting…

_**Down an unknown road to embrace my fate**_

_**Though the road may wonder**_

_**It will lead me to you**_

_**And a 1000 years**_

_**Would be worth the wait**_

_**But somehow I'll see it through**_

_**And I won't look back**_

_**I can go the distance**_

**Go the Distance****, by Lucas Grabeel**

**TBC….**

**

* * *

**

_**Well, there you all go. I've finally decided on the second one after writing three of them so, I hope you all enjoyed it. And I hope you all had a safe holiday!**_

_**Best 2010 Wishes,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**Toodles.**_


	22. The Start of Something New?

_**Chapter started: New Year's Eve, 2009!**_

_**Chapter finished: January 09, 2010!!!  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Happy New Year's Eve, readers of 2009! Okay, so I'm going to start this off with a long and probably for me, tearful author's note. The 2009 year is coming to an end tonight at midnight and I'm happy, yet a little sad to see it go because it's been a…tragic year for me and where I live, having lost a local boy, "my big brother" along with the King of Pop, an Angel, a "Dirty Dancer", and a Comedian. So, I'm going to put those quick Rest In Peace's in here, just to remember (for my sake or yours whichever you prefer)…

**Rest In Peace**

"My Big Brother" Trevor Adam Dynda… 01.14.09

Michael Jackson… 06.25.09

Farrah Fawcett… 06.25.09

Patrick Swayze… 09.14.09

Brittany Murphy… 12.20.09

Next, is a small note to thanking them for creating the site so, I was able to meet my "little sister", "twin sister separated from birth", and my "Mom".

Little sister…Maria, girlpower8900

Twin Sister Separated from birth…Cloe, Girly411! I love you, Twinie-Boo!

Mom…Anna "Anna-Banana", adcgordan!

I love you guys SO, SO, SO, SO, SO much!!! Thanks for always being there for me!!! It truly means a lot!!! I'm totally speechless with how much you guys have soon me love, support, and just loved reading my stories. It really means a lot…and it's made me want to become a writer. I love you guys so much!

This next one is a…sweet goodbye to you my reviewers. You guys have been, simply amazing. You guys are what I like to think my family. I've found family in each of you is reviews. I'm speechless with all the support and reviews you guys give and show me. Thanks so much and I hope that you guys will have all your 2010 and so many years after that wishes come true.

Well, I'm going to write this while talking with Anna and Maria (wish my twin was here *tear*) while listening/watching the concerts from Times Square LIVE while thinking that along with Anna and me, that Zac and Vanessa are sitting with Ashley and Scott and waiting for BEP (Black Eye Peas) to perform and maybe (hopefully) Zac has a ring box in his pocket.

I wish you all the best 2010 Zanessa wishes!!

* * *

_**=America's New First Family=**_

_**-Chapter 21: The Start of Something New?-**_

It was nine-thirty on New Year's Eve, December 31, the last for the year of 2009, and to say all around the world was buzzing was probably an understatement. In Sydney, Australia, one of the world's first major New Year celebrations would take place at midnight with a giant fifteen to twenty-five minute fireworks display with the Sydney Harbor Bridge and the Sydney Opera House as the main center of the display followed by music shows set on several stages throughout the beach. In Melbourne, Australia, a fireworks display would light up the sky over the Alexandra Gardens. In Austria, at exactly midnight, all radio and television programs operated by ORF would broadcast the sound of the Pummerin ( the bell of St. Stephen's Cathedral in Vienna), and right after that the "Donauwalzer" (The Blue Danube) by Johann Strauss II would be played, which many people would dance to at parties or on the street. In Belgium, the New Year's Eve celebrations were held in all cities on the first of January and would soon be followed by fireworks. In Brazil, the _Ano Novo_ – New Year in Portuguese – celebration, being one of the country's main holidays, and officially marking the beginning of the summer holidays, the beach of Copacabana would display what many considered the best fireworks display would take place at midnight. In Canada, music and fireworks would go off at midnight. In China, although the celebrations of the Lunar New Year are not until a few weeks into the New Year, celebrations of the Gregorian New Year are still held in some areas with fireworks and rock concerts in Beijing's Solana Blue Harbor Shopping Park. In Demark, New Year's Eve was celebrated with champagne and fireworks while Danes often watched the Queen's New Year's Speech on television. In the City of Romance, Paris, France, fireworks would go off behind the Eiffel Tower, creating a beautiful and breathtaking display for couples there. In London, the fireworks celebrations would centre around the London Eye along with the New Year being indicated by the chimes on Big Ben. And lastly in the United States, New Year's Eve being a major social holiday, was celebrated in almost every major cities with fireworks: Las Vegas with their Las Vegas' America's Party that attracted many party goers to the famous Las Vegas Strip; New York City with their broadcast to all of America as they wait for the ball to drop in Times Square with concerts, proposals, and entertainment of every kind; but in Colorado, the President, the First Lady, and America's Sweetheart along with the Vice President and his family joined by the Wildcats and their parents, were all up in their hotel rooms, getting ready for the party was going to start at 11 and go to 1 that night, welcoming the new year.

----

**(Troy's POV) **

_It's was official, my girlfriend, America's Sweetheart, Gabriella Marie Montez, was officially trying to kill me and I mean kill me. Dressed in that sexy little black dress that had a feathered bottom hem to it, holding up the sexy little number was two spaghetti straps on each breast cup and holding the breast cups part of the dress closed were a spaghetti strap stings that helped showed off her cleavage, but not to much cleavage to make her look like a trashy slut. Topping out her outfit were a pair of black leather-like peep toe Jimmy Choo pumps (yes, I know the designer because I was with her and bought them for her there), a long gold necklace, and her beautiful Goddess-like wavy hair was half tied back. She simply looked one word: Stunning._

_And I told her that when she asked how she looked before we left for her private nineteenth birthday dinner with me on the beach as the sunset with the ocean and Santa Monica Pier in the background. There I gave her a cute Border Collie puppy rescued from the ASPCA and she named her Aurora. I also got her a sterling silver locket that has our names engraved on the front of it with a picture of us when we were babies, cuddled together, to a picture of us cuddled together when we first got together; and on the back it the phrase 'Te Amo Para Siempre y Para Eternidad' was engraved and it translated to: I love you forever and for eternity, for those of you who do not know that. I also gave her a sterling silver charm bracelet that has a diamond heart on it which stands for our love, an unique and rare thing to find. And to top it all off, I gave her one of the two silver band rings I picked up in Hawaii before we left that have 'Kuippo' engraved on them. That ring, the matching one that I wear on my right ring finger (where Brie where's hers) is a promise ring that was my promise to place an engagement ring on her left ring finger…_

"Son you okay?" My dad asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, dad, just fine," I told my dad and sighed when he along with Chad and Greg gave me all gave me the same look, the I-know-better-than-that-and-it-has-to-do-with-Gabriella-look. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"Uh huh," my best friend since preschool told me, and I could totally tell that he didn't believe me because of one, the roll of his eyes, and two because of the tone in his voice.

I sighed before I got up to follow my dad, Greg, and Chad into Greg and Inez's bedroom in their suite, where they sat me down and began to talk to me, and I knew _exactly what _they wanted to talk to me about…

* * *

_**(With the Females)**_

"So, how are the Lakers' doing so far this season?" Derby asked Inez, Lucille, Gabriella, Taylor, and June.

"Good, they're…" Inez said, but stopped not exactly knowing the season wins and loses for the team so, she looked at Lucille for help.

"Hey, don't look at me, he may be my son and Jack may be my husband and talk about it all the time, but I have no clue because all I know is that I'm proud of my baby boy," Lucille told her causing them all to giggle a little bit.

Inez smiled before she turned to Taylor and June, who both gave her a shake of their heads 'no' because they didn't know either and then Inez turned towards her smiling daughter, who she knew she should of turned to first, and asked, "So, what's the season score, Mija?"

"They have twenty-eight wins and seven loses," Gabriella told them.

"Which means?" Sharpay asked her best friend.

"Which means they're in first place in the Pacific division of the Western Conference so, go Lakers," Gabriella said causing them all to giggle.

"Special delivery," Brett said as he and some other body guards each rolled in silver trolleys that had romantic stuff on them.

"Oh my gosh, who are they from and who are they for?" Kelsi asked, shocked as the rest of the girls.

"Well, the trolley that I have is for Ms. Gabi and the others trolley's are for you lovely ladies," Brett told them.

"Oh my gosh, from who?" June McKessie asked.

"The husbands and boyfriends," Anna, Inez's female body guard, told them as she handed Inez a black velvet box, a vase of twelve deep red roses, a red teddy bear, and a white envelope.

"Aw," all the females cooed before they smiled as they too got the same things as Inez, all but Gabriella that is, who also got a couple of gift bags.

"Aw, is that all from my son?" Lucille asked her.

"Who else," Sharpay said causing them all to smile and watched as Gabriella opened up the red envelope and pull out the red piece of paper that had, what looked like, gold writing on it, they all also watched as Gabriella's eyes started to fill with tears as she moved a hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying right there and then.

"Aw, Brie-Ella, should I go get an ax to kill him with and then a shovel to bury him with?" Sharpay asked, being only a little serious and being almost all the way jokingly.

"No," Gabriella whispered to her.

"Aw, Mija, what'd he do now?" Inez asked her daughter.

"Here read the letter," Gabriella told her mom as she handed her the letter and told her after a thought, "You can read it aloud so you all can hear it and maybe it'll stop Shar-Bear's thoughts of killing my boyfriend."

All of them quietly and softly laughed and then quieted down as they listened to Inez read the letter Lucille's son wrote to her daughter, "'Dearest Brie, I thought I would let you know that my love for you is burning very brightly this afternoon. My heart longs for you. My heart longs to leap at the sound of voice. My heart longs to be filled with joy by your smile. My heart longs for my love, respect and adoration to flow to you as I gently kiss your hands. My heart longs to be warmed when I hold you in my arms. My heart longs to feel the passion as I caress your face, stare into your beautiful chocolate brown eyes and tenderly kiss your soft, silky lips. My heart longs to see our love for one another grow as we sit on the couch and we share from the heart about anything and everything with the vanilla candles burning and soft music playing with the lights dimmed down, giving us that romantic setting. My heart longs to express my love for you as I rub your leg while we talk. My heart longs to be calmed and comforted as I lovingly kiss and caress your bare, baby soft arms. My heart longs for me to cup your beautiful, angelic face in my hands and draw you in for a tender, loving and passionate kiss. My heart longs to feel the sensual passion and desire as wee feed each other chocolate covered strawberries as we sit on a picnic blanket having a romantic and fun picnic, no matter where or when. My heart longs to express its desire as I tenderly and lovingly touch your lower back. My heart longs form e to feel the love and desire of your gentle touch. My heart longs to experience the sensual passion between us when it's the right time for it, when we're both ready. My heart longs to feel the love and joy of us cuddling and snuggling close together. I adore you my love. With the love of my tender heart and soul, forever and eternity yours, Wildcat. Ever thine. Ever Mine. Ever Ours.'"

"Aw," all the girls cooed as Gabriella gently cried into Lucille's shoulder.

"You've got yourself a keeper," Anna told Gabriella who smiled and nodded her head a lot in agreement.

"I know," Gabriella whispered before she gently whipped her tears and then grabbed the first gift bag and pulled out a box. Opening up the box that had a metallic gold bow on it, she gasped at what was inside of it. Inside of it was a beautiful red sating halter dress by La Femme that had a unique low-cut to the halter top dress and a jeweled accent that crisscrosses in the back and wraps around the waist. Smiling, she stood up and pulled the dress carefully up and out of the box before gently holding it to herself and finding that it was also a floor length gown and would fit her curves perfectly.

"Oh my lanta, that is gonna be so perfect on you, Brie-Ella," Sharpay told her with a knowing smile.

"Sharpay," Gabriella said with a warning tone in her voice, knowing something was up with her best friend and the smile she wore.

"Yes?" the blonde replied innocently.

"How did my oh so lovable boyfriend know that I had trouble finding a dress for tonight?" Gabriella asked her.

"I don't know," Sharpay said innocently with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Sure you don't," Gabriella told her causing everyone to laugh as they watched her pull out a shoe shaped box out of the next metallic red bag and this one had a white bow on it. Opening up the box, she found the most adorable pair of high heels ever, they were a beautiful silver pair with a 2 5/8 inch heel to them and when they were to be put on her feet the rhinestone and ankle coil would coil up her leg to an inch and half above her ankle. Seeing the Jimmy Choo designer name label on the shoes she moved to put them carefully back in the box and cover the box back on when she spotted the note attached to the bow and smiling she read it out loud, "'Dearest Brie, I hope you like these shoes. Jimmy Choo made this one of a kind custom made high heels for you per my request and he also named them 'Brie' per my request and I know they will look beautiful on you and with that dress. I love you can't wait until I see you tonight. I love you beautiful, Wildcat'".

"Aw," the females all coed.

"My son's going all out tonight," Lucille stated with a gentle smile.

"Which makes me wonder why?" Gabriella told her.

"Because he loves you, Sweetheart, that's why he does stuff like this, because he loves you," Lucille told her as the other females agreed.

"Alright, Brie-Ella, what's in the last bag?" Sharpay asked her best friend a few minutes later.

"I have no clue, but I'm about to find out," Gabriella replied and with a soft smile she pulled out a Tiffany blue box that had a white bows on it with 'Tiffany's & Co.' written on the top of it. Opening up the box, she gasped at the pair of ruby stud earrings that sat in a sterling silver setting. "Oh my lanta, he is so sweet! It'll go perfect with my charm bracelet and the T necklace."

"It defiantly will," Sharpay agreed with her best friend.

"Well, ladies I do believe it is time that we start getting ready seeing as it's four o'clock," Inez said and together they all began to get ready.

* * *

_**(With the Males)**_

"How about this one, you guys remember when we all went to the Christmas in Washington Christmas and Ryan, Sharpay, and Gabriella performed?" Chad asked them, as they all sat their bringing up memorable memories of 2009.

"Yeah," they all agreed with a smile and all the males smirked as they watched Troy get lost in what was most likely the memory he was having of seeing his girlfriend as she performed for the first time without him by her side onstage…

"_Ladies you better hold onto your guys no matter if they be your kid, your grandkid, any relation or not to you, or your boyfriend, because this next lovely lady and performer is the most beautiful women to have ever graced the White House since Jackie Kennedy. This bombshell no matter if she's not really a professional singer or not, is a triple threat, she sings, she acts, and dances. This young recently turned nineteen year old woman is also the girlfriend of NBA's Lakers' Hot Shot Rookie, Troy Bolton, and she is also America's Sweetheart. Ladies and gentlemen, especially Mr. President, Mrs. Montez, and Mr. Bolton, please welcome the lovely and beautiful Gabriella Montez singing a Christmas classic," George Lopez, the host of the 2009 Christmas in Washington concert, introduced and everyone stood and cheered as America's Sweetheart walked out shyly onto the beautifully decorated stage._

_Troy's eyes were on hers at all times and he smiled as he gazed at his beautiful girlfriend and the beautiful setting behind her. His beautiful girlfriend was dressed ruby red deep v-neckline charmeuse gown by Jay Godfrey that had twisted shoulder straps, a crisscross back and a shirred bad at the empire waist. Topping her outfit off was a pair of sophisticated rhinestone slide on platform high heels that had a 3 ½ inch heel to them from Jimmy Choo, her hair was up in a beautiful up-do with soft ringlets framing her face, a pair of silver hoop earrings from Tiffany's & Co. sat in her ears, and her make up was simply and naturally done. The beautiful setting behind her were giant Christmas dresses beautifully decorated along with the windows decorated and the choir all dressed in red and white choir robes and the Grand staircase was decorated with beautiful pine-like garland._

_With a smile, Troy settled into his seat between the President and his mom as he listened to his beautiful girlfriend sing, but seeing her freeze up and look at him, seeing the expression on her face, he mouthed to her, "Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me, right at me. Right at me. Like the first time we sang together. Remember? Like Kindergarten?" _

_Gabriella softly nodded at him before she began to sing that Christmas classic, "The Christmas Song", the whole time her eyes staying locked with Troy's encouraging and loving blue eyes:_

_**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire**_

_**Jack Frost nipping at your nose**_

_**Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir**_

_**And folks dressed up like Eskimos**_

_**Everybody knows a turkey**_

_**And some mistletoe**_

_**Help to make the season bright**_

_**Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow**_

_**Will find it hard to sleep tonight**_

_**They know that Santa's on his way**_

_**He's loaded lots of toys**_

_**And goodies on his sleigh**_

_**And every mother's child is gonna spy**_

_**To see if reindeer**_

_**Really know how to fly**_

_**And so I'm offering this simple phrase**_

_**To kids from one to ninety-two**_

_**Although it's been said**_

_**Many times, many ways**_

_**Merry Christmas to you**_

_He watched and stood up with everyone as they gave Gabriella a long standing ovation. Smiling, he took the chance and walked up the stairs onstage and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately on the lips, really getting the crowd going and they inwardly laughed as they heard their friends cheering the loudest, especially Chad who was woof whistling…_

"Dude," Chad said to his "brother", snapping him out of his memory.

"Yeah, man?" Troy replied.

"We need to start getting ready because if we don't the girls and moms will seriously kill us, not caring that it's New Year's Eve," Chad told him causing them all to laugh, but getting them all moving nonetheless…

* * *

_**(With the Females)**_

"So how as Christmas back in good old New Mexico?" Inez asked the females that had stayed in New Mexico for Christmas – Vanessa Danforth, June and Taylor McKessie, Kelsi and Miranda Nielson, Lynn and Martha Cox, Kelly Cross, and Molly Baylor – while her family, the Bolton's, and the Evans' all celebrated it at an intimate little gathering at the White House in Washington D.C..

"It was good, we didn't get much snow though, only a little bit on Christmas Eve and Morning, but other than that it was a no-show with the snow," Molly, Zeke's mom, replied.

"Well, we for one got a lot of snow, didn't we Brie-Ella?" Sharpay said and smiled as Gabriella nodded her head, making her newly done bouncing wavy-curly hair bounce, but yet stayed perfect on top of her head.

"Lucky," the females who didn't spend Christmas in D.C. said causing them all to giggle.

"Alright, ladies it's time to put on dresses seeing as it's seven thirty," Anna told them, seeing as she was the one that was keeping them on track which the ladies were thankful for.

"Alright, let's get going with putting on our outfits," Inez said and smiling each lady took their time changing in the bathroom.

* * *

_**(The Lobby)**_

"You all look very nice, Mr. President," the manger of the hotel told the males as they all waited down in the lobby for their ladies to come out of the elevators.

"Thanks," Greg replied and smiled at all the of males who were all dressed in similar classic black Calvin Kline tuxes that were matched with the color ties that would match their escorts dress color.

"And don't your lovely ladies look beautiful too," the manager said before he also stated, "And it seems not only have they captured your guys' stares, but almost every male in this lobby stares."

Troy hearing this eyed each guy down as they tried and waited for Gabriella to appear out of the elevators that the ladies all managed to fit in, well all except for Gabriella, Inez, Derby, and Sharpay who were going to be in the next elevator with their agents. He watched as each female went to their respective husband or boyfriend – Taylor dressed in a beautiful purple gown, Kelsi dressed in a beautiful orange gown, Martha in a beautiful chocolate brown gown, and his mom dressed in a beautiful green topped dress with a matching shawl and a black long skirt.

But what really caught his attentions was the wolf whistles that started to come as the other set of elevator doors opened and the agents walked out followed by Derby dressed in a simple black dress, Inez in a simple navy dress, and then Sharpay dressed in a simple pink sweetheart neckline strapless dress, but most importantly when Gabriella appeared dressed in the beautiful gown he had picked out for her with the T necklace around her neck, the charm bracelet around her wrist, her Kuippo ring on her right ring finger, and the ruby earrings in her ears as her bouncy, yet sophisticated curly-wavy hair and simple smokey eye shadow topped off her whole look.

Stepping towards his girlfriend, he slowly glared down each guy that gazed at her before he pulled her to him softly and placed a softy, yet passionate and loving kiss on her lips, pulling back he set his forehead on hers and caressed her cheek as he admitted, "You look simply stunning and all of these guys better stop gazing at you before they get a serious beat down."

"Aw, Babe, only you could say something so sweet with something so threatening in it," Gabriella told him with a soft giggle as he chuckled with her.

"Well, it's true," Troy told her before softly kissing her forehead and then saying, "I love you, you know that?"

"I know that and I hope you know that I love you also," Gabriella replied as she looped her arm with his offered one as he began to lead her towards where the party was with the rest of their party.

---

"So who's gonna rock the house next?" the Karaoke DJ for the party asked into the microphone after Sharpay and Ryan just got done singing.

**"TROY AND GABRIELLA!"** Their friends, family, and friends' families all yelled while clapping.

Troy and Gabriella glared at them as they got pushed onstage by their best friends and with a sigh they both went to stand in front of a microphone stand.

"Troy…"Gabriella whispered.

"Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me, right at me. Right at me. Like the first time we sang together. Remember? Like Kindergarten?" Troy told her, knowing what was happening as the opening chords the song began to play while everyone quieted down waiting for the Lakers' Rookie star and America's Sweetheart, who was holding hands, getting ready to sing.

Troy smiled at her and placed a kiss on the top of her hand before he took a breath and began to sing his part, opening up the song:

_**Livin' in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything could happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

Gabriella smiled and with the encouraging smile of her boyfriend she began to sing:

_**I never believed in**_

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart**_

Troy smiled and did an 'oh' before Gabriella continued:

_**To all the possibilities, ohhhhh**_

**"YEAH, GO TROY AND GABRIELLA!"** They heard their friends cheer.

Smiling they both began to sing together:

**I know**

Gabriella shot a smile at Troy before she turned it towards their friends and families, as she continued to sing:

_**That something has changed**_

Troy smiled at their friends and family also as he began to sing with her again:

_**Never felt this way**_

Smiling, Gabriella giggled a little bit as her dad winked at her with a fatherly wink and clapped as she began to sing by herself again:

_**And right here tonight**_

Sharpay and Chad smiled at their two best friends as they continued to hold onto their significant other and continued to cheer their two best friends on as they began to sing together again:

_**This could be the**_

_**Start of somethin' new**_

**"YEAH,"** Everyone began to start cheering them on as they started to dance together on the mini stage.

Smiling, Gabriella winked at Troy as she continued to sing:

**It feels so right**

Smiling, Troy cupped Gabriella's cheek as she caressed his in return as they locked their eyes and continued to sing:

**To be here with you…oh**

**And now looking in your eyes**

Taking the hand that wasn't holding the microphone; she placed his larger hand over her heart as she sang the next line with a soft smile:

_**I feel in my heart**_

Troy smiled at her and gave her a sexy wink as he began to sing with her again:

_**The start of something new**_

Gabriella smiled as Troy did a little mini-moonwalk as he sang:

_**I never knew that it could happen**_

_**'Til it happened to me**_

_**Ohhh, yeah**_

Gabriella smiled at him and did a little mini-spin as she sang:

_**But now it's easy to see**_

Smiling, they both ended up in each other's arms as Troy spun her once and then swayed with her for a little bit as they continued to sing:

_**Ohhh**_

_**It's the start of somethin' new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you…ohhh**_

_**And now…lookin' in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right (so right, oh)**_

Gabriella smiled and winked at Troy as she sang:

_**To be here with you…oh**_

Troy smiled and locked their eyes together as they sang the next line:

_**And now…lookin' in your eyes**_

Smiling, Gabriella backed up as Troy began advancing on her and gently smiled as Brett caught his little "sister" before she feel off the stage, pushing her back on it gently, Troy grabbed her hand and spun her around as Gabriella sang:

_**I feel in my heart**_

Troy smiled and echoed 'feel in my heart' and smiled as he listened to his girlfriend sing again:

_**The start of somethin' new**_

Troy smiled and sung the same line as did Gabriella again before they finished it off together:

_**The start of somethin' new**_

"I love you," they whispered to each other and locked their lips causing everyone to cheer loudly and Chad to wolf whistle at them…

---

"I really do love you, you know that?" Troy told her as they walked out of the room where the party was being held with Troy's tux jacket on Gabriella's shoulder and a cup of hot chocolate in each other hands as they walked along the snow covered balcony…of course with Gabriella's security following, but not to closely.

"I know, and I hope you know that I love you too, forever and an eternity," Gabriella told him with a soft and sincerce smile.

"Of course I do," Troy told her with a soft smile and wink causing her to giggle while he took a quick peek at his Rolex to find that there was fifteen minutes until it was time to ring in the New Year. Knowing that it was now or never, Troy took a deep breath before stopping them in front of the beautifully lit Christmas tree that was on the deck and quickly glanced to see their families and friends with their families looking out the window's at them, only six of them knowing what was going to happen…

While the snow softly feel down around them and the clear night sky light up beautifully with the bright stars, Troy took a deep breath before he asked, "Brie, Gabriella?"

"Yeah, Troy?" Gabriella replied as they set their hot chocolate down on the deck railing before turning towards each other, facing each other so their complete attention was on each other.

"Gabriella, Baby Brie, Baby, Brie, something or something a long time ago decided that it was written in the stars for us to stop being best friends and start being that and so much more. Gabriella, someone somewhere knew that we were and are meant to be. I don't know if there is really such a thing as soul-mates or star-crossed lovers, but I think there is something or someone big up there that helps you find out who you are meant to be with. But I _do_ think there is some higher power that helps you find like…you match, the person who just fits with you because they brought me to you. Sure we were best friends first, but that's how all good relationships start out isn't it. Gabriella you're my best friend, you never every little quirk and thing about me as I do you…when I lost you because of my jealousy I thought that I would die because I couldn't live without you and I still can't if you ever leave me. Gabriella, we know that our relationship will always be strong, especially in distance because with my job we can't help that, but what we can do is know that I'm always coming home to you and only you. Gabriella Marie Montez, what I'm getting at is that you're the person that's my other half, my soul-mate. So on this night, New Year's Eve of 2009, I'm getting down on one knee in the most romantic setting and I'm asking you, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and beyond and become Mrs. Gabriella Marie Bolton. So, Brie, Gabriella, will you please marry me?" Troy finished as he got down on one knee and pulled out a Tiffany blue ring box that had 'Tiffany's & Co.' on it with a white ribbon and pulled off the lid to reveal the ring of all rings, every girl's dream ring, the Tiffany Setting ring, right on the five minute check point until the New Year.

Troy watched and kept on one knee nervously as one minutes passed by followed by two minutes, three minutes, four minutes, five minutes, six, seven, eight, nine, and finally when everyone started to count down from ten seconds in the last minute of 2009, he waited and hoped that he would hear the answer he wanted…

**5!**

**4!**

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

"**YES!"** Gabriella told him before she pulled him up and kissed his passionately as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger as everyone around them cheered and brought in the New Year, 2010, along with their engagement, it was defiantly the start of something new for America's New First Family and the lives around them.

**~ThE eNd!**

**

* * *

Well, there you guys all go. I hope you enjoyed it and sadly, yes this is the last chapter, but have no worries because I'm going to have TWO sequels in the works for this one… So watch out for those. I love you guys and I want to thank you all for being pacient with me, it truly means a lot. **

**Now, I don't know when to update, because right now I'm in the middle of mid-terms but once those cool off I'll defiantly be writing and updating more, okay? Alright, well, here it is and it's time to close this up. I love you guys all so much!! And the links to Gabriella's looks are in my profile!!!**

**All my love always,**

**Jessica L. Ayers (aka bangelluvforever)**


End file.
